Etreinte brisée
by Lissoue
Summary: Il avait été une étreinte fugace, et pourtant si ardente qu'elle l'avait calcinée. Puis elle s'était enfuie, cette étreinte fugitive qui l'avait brisée...
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, **

**Un petit moment que je n'avais rien publié ici. Je suis partie pour une nouvelle fiction en espérant qu'elle plaise à quelques personnes. L'histoire commence au temps des maraudeurs, avec un petit aperçu de l'enfance de Sirius et s'étendra jusqu'à bien plus tard. Voilà, je vous laisse lire...**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Lissoue  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

La salle à manger bruissait des voix tantôt graves, tantôt chantan**t**es, agressives, sensuelles, interrogatrices, hargneuses, paisibles ou fortes de toute une famille réunie en ce dimanche pour fêter l'anniversaire de l'un des leurs. D'un côté la table des adultes... De l'autre celle des enfants... Ces derniers mangeaient dans un silence espacé de quelques mots échangés. On n'était pas volubiles dans la famille Black. Fiers de ses origines, de sa qualité de sang-pur, on se devait de tenir son rang avec dignité même dans l'intimité.

Bellatrix, l'aînée allait sur ses dix-sept ans, splendide créature, féline et ardente. Sa chevelure noire et épaisse qui retombait en courbes douces autour de son visage cachait mal son regard foncé au creux duquel brûlait une flamme imperceptible de folie, d'avidité et d'agressivité. On sentait en elle un pouvoir de séduction sans limite que sa mâchoire forte, ses traits volontaires, ses lèvres charnues ne faisaient qu'accentuer. Elle était la Tentation faite femme, un concentré empoisonné conçu pour éveiller le désir masculin. Cependant, les gens qui l'entouraient se méfiaient d'elles. Elle était connue pour être aussi intelligente que manipulatrice et son intérêt croissant pour les forces du Mal n'était pas passé inaperçu. Elle suivait avec application et jouissance la voie ouverte par ses ancêtres.

La seconde, Androméda, était plus discrète, moins tape à l'œil. Plus froide aussi. Son visage impassible ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Ses sourires étaient rares et tout en retenus. Ses boucles foncées adoucissaient cependant son physique dur qui la faisait paraître plus âgée que ses quinze ans. Une assurance inébranlable émanait d'elle. Grande et mince, elle observait le monde de ce regard insondable et calme, habituellement réservé aux personnes âgés. Sa famille elle-même ne parvenait pas à la cerner et aurait bien du mal à dire quel était le fond réel de sa pensée...

Enfin, la cadette, Narcissa, se différenciait de ses sœurs par sa blondeur. A seulement treize ans, elle restait encore une enfant. Petite dernière, elle était couvée par sa famille et profitait pleinement de leur indulgente affection. Son égoïsme et ses caprices étaient rapidement oubliés au profit de sa joie de vivre et de sa beauté à peine éclose qui lui promettait un bel avenir. Elle ressemblait à ces poupées de porcelaine aux traits si fins et si lisses de tout défaut qu'on ne se lassait jamais de les admirer. Sa bouche bien dessinée, aux lèvres minces et rosées, sa peau d'albâtre, ses grands yeux clairs, son corps gracile...

Mais au-delà de leur apparence, de leurs intérêts respectifs, un lien invisible et pourtant solide unissait ces trois soeurs...

Face à elles, leurs deux cousins, Régulus et Sirius. Ils se ressemblaient indéniablement. Le premier avait sept ans. Chétif et pâle, semblant dénué de toute confiance en lui, il faisait un contraste frappant avec ses cousines, si pleines de prestance. Il ne manquait pas de charme, mais renfermé sur lui-même, on finissait souvent par ne plus faire attention à lui... Cela ne risquait pas d'arriver à son frère, d'un an son aîné. Derrière le visage encore enfantin, on devinait déjà la beauté sculpturale et orgueilleuse de la famille Black. Il observait, de ses yeux gris, assombris par l'ennui, les gens bavardant autour de lui. Il n'aimait que l'amusement, le rire, l'inconscience, haïssait le sérieux, l'autorité, le devoir et jugeait sans condescendance sa famille guindée réunie pour un repas formel, dépourvu de tout naturel. S'il ne mettait pas encore de mots sur ce qu'il n'aimait pas dans ces réunions familiales, il percevait aisément que ce ne devait pas être ainsi dans tous les foyers. Il décida pour s'occuper de tendre l'oreille vers la table des adultes...

« Tous ces moldus, par Merlin, il m'arrive de ne pas réussir à m'endormir le soir en y songeant. Des parasites qu'il faut exterminer voilà tout.

N'est-ce pas une de vos cousines, Walburga, qui tenta de faire passer une loi autorisant la chasse aux moldus?

Cette chère Araminta – petit soupir- une vraie femme si vous voulez mon avis. Ces imbéciles du ministère l'ont empêché de réaliser son rêve. Elle en est morte la pauvre.

Le pire, c'est pourtant, sans aucun doute, et pour mon plus grand malheur, les traîtres à leur sang. Ces sorciers pervertis qui prennent la défense des sang-de-bourbes, des moldus, de tous ces déchets de l'humanité. Et dire que parfois ils se cachent jusque dans notre propre famille.

Ne dîtes pas de telles insanités Pollux, je préfère ne même pas y songer. Les Black sont épargnés, Merlin soit loué.

Tu oublies Isla, Cedrella, Phineus, ma chère Irma. N'étaient-ils pas des Black avant d'avoir été déshérités pour s'être compromis avec des moldus ou des traîtres à leur sang? »

Sirius estima qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il ne se souciait guère de ces histoires. Eduqué dans la haine de toute personne dépourvue de magie ou frayant avec eux, il n'avait pourtant que peu d'avis sur la question. Il n'avait jamais côtoyé que de très loin ces « parasites » et s'il les méprisait par habitude, il devait bien s'avouer qu'ils ne le dérangeaient point et il avait dû mal à comprendre ce dégoût farouche que déversait sa famille sur ces êtres...

Il se détourna pour se réintéresser à sa propre tablée. Il n'aimait décidément pas Bellatrix. Elle s'était toujours montrée antipathique avec lui et ne savait pas assez rire à son goût. Il lui préférait Androméda qui même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, jouait un rôle maternel déterminant pour lui. Elle lui avait toujours porté une affection tendre, un attachement plus profond que le reste de son entourage. Bien que gardant une certaine distance, il la voyait dans son paysage d'enfant comme un point d'attache. Il s'entendait également avec Narcissa. Ils passaient du temps ensemble et on ne savait qui des deux entraînait l'autre vers les bêtises. Si c'était toujours lui qui écopait des punitions, il n'en gardait pas rancune à sa cousine pour autant. Quant à la relation qu'il entretenait avec son frère, la chose était plus complexe; proches en âge, ils l'étaient beaucoup moins pour ce qui était du caractère. Il se savait le plus fort des deux, et s'estimait également le plus intelligent. Il s'était donc imposé, avec complaisance, le devoir de protéger Régulus, qu'il voyait comme un être faible et craintif. S'il n'y avait pas de réelle complicité entre eux, la confiance était tout de même là.

A la fin du repas, les filles se levèrent de table et montèrent les escaliers suivies de près par leurs cousins. Arrivées devant la porte de la bibliothèque, elles entrèrent sans un mot et claquèrent la porte aux nez des deux garçons, se contentant d'expliquer brièvement qu'elles voulaient discuter tranquillement. Trop orgueilleux pour insister, Sirius redescendit pour sortir, abandonnant à son tour un Régulus indécis.

« Sirius, tu vas où?

Je vais m'amuser dehors puisque ces greluches – il utilisait ce mot que lui avait involontairement appris sa mère à tout bout de champ – ne veulent pas de moi.

Maman n'aime pas qu'on sorte dans la rue tout seuls, elle dit qu'on risque de croiser des gens méchants.

Je n'ai pas peur! Déclara le garçon d'un air de défi. Mais si tu es trop peureux pour venir tu n'as qu'à rester ici. Je ne t'oblige pas à me suivre. »

Régulus hésita quelques instants, regardant son frère s'éloignait, pesant le pour et le contre... Il ne tarda plus à prendre sa décision et se précipita derrière Sirius.

Ils débouchèrent dans une rue large réservée aux habitations où les voitures étaient aussi rares que les passants. Un fin crachin nappait la ville d'une lumière terne et l'air respirait l'odeur d'automne, tiède, épaissie par le parfum des feuilles mortes, du vent soufflant avec constance sur un Londres brumeux. Le 12, Square Grimmaurd disparut derrière les enfants...

Sirius, tout sourire, commença à courir sur le trottoir, évitant les flaques, laissant ses mains recevoir la pluie fine et ses cheveux noirs se perler de gouttes infimes.

« Sirius, attends-moi! »

Tu sais quoi, Régulus? Je suis pressé d'aller à Poudlard!

Ah bon? Pourquoi?

Ne sois pas stupide! Imagine comme ça doit être génial! Pas de parents sur le dos, pleins d'autres gens comme nous! »

Régulus restait sceptique devant l'enthousiasme de son frère.

« Moi je trouve qu'on est bien ici.

Et si je te dis qu'une fois qu'on ira à l'école, les filles nous laisseront entrer avec elles dans la bibliothèque? »

Le garçon réfléchit intensément à cette éventualité. Lui, comme Sirius, aurait voulu savoir ce qui se disait dans cette pièce où à chaque fois, les trois soeurs se réunissaient pour converser. Il allait faire part de la conclusion de ses réflexions à son frère quand il remarqua que celui-ci avait le regard posé sur quelque chose en particulier... Il s'y intéressa alors également...

L'attention de Sirius avait en effet été attirée par une petite fille qui venait de sortir d'une des maisons adjacente à la sienne. Elle se tenait sous un parapluie fantaisiste duquel dépassait une tête blonde au visage rond et aux yeux clairs. Elle portait un imperméable rouge qui ne laissait voir que des bottes en caoutchouc de la même couleur. L'ensemble de sa tenue lui donnait une allure de petit chaperon rouge, couronnée par une expression naïve et enfantine. Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers les deux garçons, se sentant observée, elle afficha une mine surprise. Sirius s'avançait déjà vers l'enfant, souriant, lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression s'exercer sur son bras. Régulus observait l'inconnue, inquiet, hésitant.

« Viens, Sirius, on rentre. Maman ne veut pas qu'on parle à des gens comme elle.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! S'exaspéra son frère, elle ne va pas se jeter sur nous pour nous dévorer. Si maman ne l'apprend pas, ça ne fera de mal à personne.

Si elle nous interdit de les approcher, il doit bien y avoir une raison... »

Régulus ne se départissait pas de sa mine apeurée. Son aîné le soupçonna de craindre, plus que la moldue, la colère maternelle. Cette dernière était un sujet de discorde constant. L'un la craignait et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour y échapper, l'autre passait son temps à la provoquer.

« Je veux rentrer!

Eh bien va t-en! Je ne t'ai rien demandé! »

Voyant que son frère fixait avec fascination le petit être blond qui leur faisait face et qui leur adressait à présent un regard interrogateur, Régulus se décida à se détourner pour remonter jusqu'à chez lui. Et c'est imprudemment, sous les yeux éberlués de la moldue qu'il disparut.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Sirius!

Qu... Pour... »

Elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu la phrase qu'avait prononcé le garçon, trop occupée par le mystère de la volatilisation de l'autre enfant. Elle était pourtant sûre qu'il était juste devant elle encore quelques secondes auparavant. Certaine de sa vision, son visage se teintait à présent de peur et d'émerveillement entremêlés. Elle n'aurait pu dire lequel des deux sentiments prenait le pas sur l'autre... La curiosité, la poussa à tourner son attention vers celui qui avait déclaré se nommer Sirius.

« Je m'appelle Gabrielle. Tu es nouveau ici? »

Non, pas du tout pourquoi? »

La réponse de Sirius acheva de décontenancer la gamine qui se tenait toujours abritée sous son parapluie sur lequel on voyait des coccinelles rouges prêtes à prendre leur envol. Elle se gratta le nez du bout de ses doigts enfantins qui sortaient de sa parka retroussée aux manches car trop grand pour elle. Le sorcier apprendrait plus tard que c'était chez elle, signe d'intense réflexion. Pour l'heure, il venait de prendre conscience que l'acte de son frère avait révélé leur secret à la moldue. Il haussa mentalement les épaules, se disant après tout que cela pourrait être drôle de raconter sa vie à cette fille. Malgré les dires de sa mère, il avait dû mal à croire qu'il fallait exterminer cette Gabrielle. Elle n'avait pas l'air si différente que lui. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était plutôt jolie avec ses boucles blondes, ses légères tâches de son, sa peau si claire qu'elle semblait plus fragile que du verre et son sourire éclatant qui engageait à aller vers elle. Elle lui faisait quelque peu penser à Narcissa. En moins belle naturellement. Elle n'avait pas la grâce, la prestance naturelles de sa cousine. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre maintenant qu'elle avait aperçu une chose si étrange à ses yeux. Dans le pire des cas elle était bête et sans intérêt, mais il s'ennuyait et cela pourrait toujours faire un bon animal de compagnie... Sa mère n'avait jamais voulu de chien dans le manoir Black...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour,**

**Un nouveau chapitre plus long que le précédent! Et merci à Marion86 pour ses encouragements! :)  
**

**Bisous et Bonne lecture! :D  
**

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2**

Une brise légère se leva, caressante, rafraichissant l'atmosphère lourde du petit jardin herbeux. Seul le crissement aigu de la balançoire, doucement ballotée par le souffle joueur du vent, troublait le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux enfants... La petite fille était assise sur le siège de bois bancale, tenant d'une main l'une des cordes qui retenait la simple planche en un équilibre précaire, triturant de l'autre avec désarroi sa robe estivale aux couleurs chatoyantes qui s'accordaient à son teint pâle de blonde. Elle baissait les yeux sur ses pieds, concentrée, comme s'ils représentaient un intérêt tout particulier... Face à elle, à l'ombre du mur de la maison de briques rouges, le garçon était assis, une lettre entre les mains, fixant son amie, attendant une réaction de sa part qui ne venait pas. Ses cheveux trop longs au goût de sa mère masquaient son regard empreint de malice et d'orgueil mais tout son maintien marquait son statut d'aristocrate... Cela faisait, à présent, près de trois ans qu'elle connaissait Sirius Black et elle était bien persuadée que jamais elle ne se départirait de la pointe de jalousie qu'elle ressentait chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur lui. Malgré son jeune âge, il respirait l'assurance et symbolisait une beauté démesurée qu'on croit ne pouvoir croiser que dans les rêves les plus oniriques... L'amour-propre de Gabrielle avait été singulièrement écorché un jour où elle avait eu le malheur de regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre, au moment où sortaient de la maison de Sirius, trois sublimes adolescentes, qui étaient, comme il le lui avait appris plus tard, ses propres cousines. Elle s'était, le soir même, retrouvée face à son miroir et s'était trouvée au désespoir de ne découvrir dans son reflet qu'une triste banalité, si loin de la perfection de ces... sorcières... Cela aurait été risible, si ça ne l'avait tant dépitée... Découvrir que celles qui avaient peuplé ses contes de fées sous la forme de personnages vieux, cruels et affreusement laids, étaient en réalité les êtres les plus divins que la Terre puisse porter avait quelque chose de traumatisant... Comment pouvait-elle accepter que ses boucles blondes n'aient pas la souplesse des cheveux de celle qui se nommait Narcissa? Pourquoi ne marchait-elle pas avec la même grâce élégante qu'Androméda? Et elle se rendait bien compte du haut de ses onze ans qu'elle ne dégageait pas le même charme envoûtant que Bellatrix... Sirius lui avait tant parlé d'elles... Devant sa glace, Gabrielle aurait voulu hurler, griffer la peau de ce visage insipide, arracher les cheveux ternes... Et elle pleurait naïvement, à gros sanglots, désespérée, rongée par l'envie...

Maintenant, elle apprenait que dans moins d'un mois, Sirius allait partir dans son école de magie. Elle était tombée nez à nez avec ce monde dont elle n'avait toujours vu que la facette ensorcelante et l'idée que tout cela lui échappe brusquement la terrorisait. Elle ne savait que dire devant la nouvelle de son ami... Il ne lui avait toujours parlé que vaguement de cette rentrée qui approchait pourtant à si grands pas et par déni elle l'avait enfouie au fin fond de sa conscience... « Je reviendrai pour les vacances, Gaby... Et je t'écrirai aussi... Tu le sais bien!

Ça ne sera plus pareil. Je ne veux pas que tu partes! répondit la petite fille, d'un ton péremptoire.

Je n'ai pas le choix. J'imagine la tête de ma mère si je lui annonçais que je ne vais pas à Poudlard parce que je suis amoureux d'une moldue. »

Gabrielle releva brusquement la tête. Il n'était pas coutumier pour Sirius d'avouer ses sentiments... « Pourquoi je ne peux jamais aller chez toi?

Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ma famille n'aime pas vraiment les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs. »

Devant la gêne évidente de son ami, elle n'insista pas, mais il ne lui était pas difficile de deviner qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne lui avait, par exemple, jamais expliqué quelle était la raison de cette animosité... Les zones d'ombre planaient et il n'était pas rare que le fossé qui séparait leurs deux mondes fasse surgir entre eux des disputes, des désaccords ainsi que l'incompréhension... Mais ces complications étaient récentes. Encore quelques mois plus tôt, ils ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser et à profiter du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. « Allez, souris Gaby! Je vais me faire d'autres amis à Poudlard, mais tu resteras toujours ma préférée. » En s'approchant d'elle, Sirius s'aperçut que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues enfantines. Il se baissa à sa hauteur, chercha de sa bouche confiante les lèvres humides, les embrassant avec la ferveur ingénue de l'enfance. Il la serra dans ses bras, pour la réconforter, songeant à quel point il aimait sentir ce petit corps fluet contre le sien. Elle fleurait bon la mie de pain encore chaude et le doux parfum du lilas...

- - -

« Sirius, tes bagages sont-ils enfin prêts? ». Walburga n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un ronchonnement agacé; elle perçut le bruit d'une malle heurtant le sol, un froissement de vêtements et soupira d'exaspération. Elle sentait la colère habitant son corps palpitait violemment, alors même qu'elle se devait de maintenir une attitude digne devant ses invités qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Si elle s'énervait maintenant contre son fils aîné, elle ne parviendrait pas à reprendre son calme assez vite. Renonçant à se battre, elle retourna en cuisine pour donner les dernières directives aux elfes de maison. Le lendemain, Sirius partirait à Poudlard pour sa première année, et en son honneur allait être donnée une petite soirée réunissant toute la famille Black ainsi que leurs relations... Elle oublia les soucis que lui causaient son fils pour se concentrer sur la soirée à venir, désirant ardemment obtenir l'admiration de ses invités...

Walburga venait de mettre la touche finale aux fastidieuses préparations, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit bruyamment. Se composant une mine accueillante, vérifiant rapidement qu'on ne pourrait rien trouver à redire à sa tenue, elle ordonna à Kreattur d'aller ouvrir. A partir de cet instant, ce fut un défilé de sang-purs tous mieux vêtus les uns que les autres, issus des familles nobles les plus en vues, drapés dans leur arrogance, qui venaient saluer la maîtresse de maison et elle n'eut plus un instant à elle. De son œil averti et critique, elle inspecta les toilettes de toutes les femmes qui se présentaient, admirant secrètement l'élégance naturelle de madame Malefoy, fustigeant intérieurement le laisser-aller de madame Lestrange durant l'été qui semblait visiblement avoir pris du poids et désapprouvant la beauté tapageuse de Bellatrix ainsi que la fierté qu'affichait éhonteusement Druella devant ses trois filles, elle qui avait été incapable de donner un fils à la lignée des Black. Si elle pensait se rattraper parce qu'elle permettait à son aînée de sortir les bras nus, la gorge largement découverte, maquillée outrageusement, elle se trompait... Walburga était une femme austère qui jugeait que sa belle-soeur ne possédait guère la distinction propre aux Black. Elle n'en était d'ailleurs pas une vraie, appartenant avant son mariage à la dynastie Rosier, d'un rang bien inférieur. Trop expansive, bavarde et commère, elle avait toujours élevé ses filles avec une liberté de ton qui déplaisait foncièrement à Walburga, à l'opposée de cette description. Elle, était grande et mince à l'extrême, sèche et rigide; elle gardait soigneusement ses commérages pour elle-même et comptait ses mots. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre la disgrâce d'une de ces enfants élevées bien trop familièrement à son goût. En attendant ce moment, elle se devait de taire sa pensée, l'arrivée de cette femme encore jeune, aux rondeurs apparentes, souriante, entourée de ses trois filles, attirant l'attention de toute l'assistance...

Walburga dut le reconnaître, Narcissa, Androméda et Bellatrix étaient de magnifiques jeunes femmes. Elles rayonnaient dans la pièce sombre, richement vêtues, charmant tous ceux qui les approchaient. Pour sa part, la mère de Sirius portait sa préférence sur sa filleule Androméda. Adolescente discrète, elle n'avait jamais fait d'histoires et tout le monde l'appréciait pour sa simplicité. On reconnaissait en elle une vraie Black, fière de ses origines, sachant se tenir et respecter ses aînés; chose qui semblait être le dernier des soucis de ses soeurs. Bellatrix était dépravée, fascinée au-delà du raisonnable par la magie noire, fleur vénéneuse, elle distillait un poison mortel autour d'elle. Elle était mauvaise et Walburga lisait dans ses yeux toute la noirceur de son cœur. Quant à Narcissa, elle était immature et capricieuse. C'était une écervelée qui s'abriterait toujours derrière le pouvoir et qu'il faudrait constamment protéger... « Comment allez-vous chère Druella?

Véritablement, tout va pour le mieux, Walburga. Votre frère Cygnus s'est chargé des dernières négociations en vue des fiançailles de notre Bella avec Rodolphus Lestrange et je ne doute pas que d'ici un an ils seront mariés.

J'avais en effet entendu parler de... cette histoire...

Les Lestrange sont une famille plus qu'honorable et dont le sang-pur est au-delà de tout soupçon, s'empressa d'ajouter Druella devant le scepticisme de sa belle-soeur, de plus, d'après ce que m'a confié Cissy à demi-mots, le jeune Malefoy aurait un fort penchant pour elle. Je me réjouis d'avance d'une telle union.

N'oubliez pas, ma chère, que les sentiments des jeunes gens sont versatiles et que d'ici à ce que Narcissa ait fini ses études, Lucius pourrait tourner ses vues vers une autre jeune fille en fleur, répliqua sèchement Walburga, irritée par la confiance et la satisfaction de l'autre femme.

Naturellement, je ne faisais qu'espérer... »

La conversation s'arrêta ainsi, alors que d'autres personnes s'approchaient pour faire part des dernières nouvelles en date à leur hôtesse. La montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres étant sur toutes les lèvres. Au même moment, elle perçut des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Sirius daignerait-il enfin faire son apparition? Et en effet ce fut lui qui apparut en haut des marches, suivi de près par Régulus que sa mère avait chargé de ramener son frère. Elle fixa son regard sur son fils; et si ses yeux avaient été une arme, l'enfant se serait écroulé, tué sur le coup, sans aucune chance de se défendre. « Je suis là, maman, inutile de hurler, de me priver de dîner ou que sais-je encore, je suis là! ». Devant le sourire de Sirius, sous son regard brillant, face à sa mine réjouie, Walburga vit s'écrouler ses barrières. Ce fils qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à avoir, alors que sa jeunesse commençait déjà à se faner, et qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à dresser correctement, qui passait son temps à la provoquer, à déroger aux règles qu'elle instaurait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer de son cœur attendri de parent. Elle était fier de la beauté et de l'intelligence prometteuse de son enfant, elle le maudissait à haute voix, mais le chérissait en secret. Elle était si peu démonstrative que même son époux restait persuadé qu'elle détestait Sirius... Mais quelle mère pourrait ne pas aimer la chair de sa chair? Quant à Régulus, il était une version édulcorée de son aîné. Peut-être était-il le seul à s'apercevoir que malgré toutes les bêtises commises par Sirius, il n'en était pas moins aimé. Il avait alors commencé par suivre les traces de son frère, avec beaucoup moins de succès cependant. Déçu, il obéissait à présent sagement à sa mère, se contentant d'admirer la témérité d'un autre. Et la jalousie creusait un trou purulent dans son cœur d'enfant...

- - -

Sirius se promenait dans la grande salle, s'emparant de la nourriture qui défilait par le biais des elfes de maison qui se promenaient au milieu des invités, les plateaux chargés d'amuse-gueules dans les mains. Une longue table recouverte d'une nappe blanche avait été placée au centre de la pièce assombrie par les lourdes tentures en velours d'un rouge foncé. Les murs de pierre ajoutaient à l'ascétisme du manoir, les meubles vieillis et imposant n'atténuant en rien cet effet. Le petit garçon évoluait dans cette ambiance cénobitique depuis son enfance et il n'y prêtait plus garde. Encore petit, vif et sachant être discret, il se faufilait entre les gens, espionnant les discussions des adultes... Il s'intéressa tout d'abord aux cachotteries que semblait faire Narcissa avec un grand jeune homme blond. Caché derrière un rideau il écouta avidement la conversation... « Cissy, pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas de sortir avec moi? Demanda ce dernier.

Je sais très bien ce que tu veux, Lucius. Et je sais aussi pourquoi tu espères une chose si déplacée en dehors du mariage. Mais je ne suis pas Bella! »

Lucius prit une mine innocente avant de répondre, « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler

Je suis moins stupide et naïve que j'en ai l'air, répondit Narcissa agacée, et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'es pas au courant que l'un de tes plus proches amis a couché avec ma soeur, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas promis l'un à l'autre.

Je suis en effet au courant pour Rodolphus et Bellatrix, mais ils vont se marier très bientôt, à présent. Et je ne t'ai jamais comparé à ta soeur, ma belle. Je respecte ta virginité et notre relation resterait chaste jusqu'à ce que j'aille demander ta main.

Le début de notre relation devra patienter jusque là!

Il me reste encore une année à Poudlard, ce qui signifie que je ne peux encore me permettre de me présenter à ton père. Me feras-tu languir jusque là? »

Narcissa sentait clairement l'impatience du jeune homme et elle s'en réjouissait... Depuis quelques mois il la poursuivait de ses ardeurs et elle aimait jouer avec ses sentiments, les éprouvant sans pitié, faisant naître tour à tour chez lui l'espoir puis la désillusion. Mais elle savait aussi que ce jeu ne pourrait durer éternellement, se cachant à elle-même que plus que la coquetterie ou la bienséance, c'était l'indécision qui l'incitait à endosser le rôle de la vierge effarouchée. Elle ne savait si l'intérêt qu'elle portait à Lucius Malefoy perdurerait lorsqu'elle devrait partager sa vie. Et si elle s'engageait dans une relation avec le jeune homme, elle n'aurait ensuite plus guère de choix. Son destin serait tracé... Ou elle serait salie car se rétracter d'une union si avantageuse aurait été particulièrement mal vu et aurait attiré l'opprobre sur elle... La famille Black était sans pitié à ce sujet. Par-dessus tout cela, dominait un désir plus fort que toute autre considération. Ce désir naissait lorsqu'elle sentait le jeune homme tout près d'elle comme en cet instant, lorsqu'il effleurait de ses doigts, son bras ou sa hanche. Elle éprouvait souvent de la honte, quand le soir, au fond de son lit, elle pensait à lui, imaginant l'effet que lui procurerait ses baisers, ses caresses, ses bras serrant son corps... Elle ne devait pas songer à cela, c'était déshonorant... Elle croisa alors le regard embrasé d'un désir ardent de Lucius et rougit violemment. Au vu du sourire, en train d'éclore sur la face du garçon, son regard devait être un reflet du sien...

De son côté, Lucius se réjouissait. Il venait de comprendre que malgré toutes les réticences qu'elle affichait, il plaisait à Narcissa Black. Il avait toujours eu pour habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait... Hors il désirait par-dessus tout la jeune fille. Et si cela signifiait qu'il devait l'épouser alors il le ferait... Elle n'était pas plus mal qu'une autre, sûrement même mieux. Elle venait d'une des familles de sorciers les plus réputées, et il éprouvait une forme de sympathie pour elle. S'il se lassait d'elle un jour, il la tromperait... En attendant, son esprit était entièrement tourné vers la robe dévoilant un décolleté généreux et des épaules rondes et blanches, vers la bouche aux lèvres si tentantes. Il sourit de concupiscence en se figurant les jambes fuselées qui l'étreindraient, les seins galbés dont il s'emparerait; elle s'abandonnerait à lui, offrant sans retenue sa virginité si bien gardée...

Sirius se lassa vite de son espionnage. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui se tramait, le dialogue établi entre les deux futurs amants n'étant pas perceptible par lui. Il quitta sa cachette, à l'affût d'autres secrets...

La chasse fut, dans un premier temps, décevante. Les conversations qui se tenaient étaient d'une banalité et d'un conformisme à mourir et il n'eut que l'envie de fuir quand il surprit les paroles d'un de ses oncles à propos des moldus. Il songea à Gabrielle et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Sa joie d'aller à Poudlard était entachée par l'idée de la laisser seule, si près de sa famille qui sans la connaître lui vouait une haine meurtrière. Il pestait intérieurement contre sa filiation lorsque la discussion entre sa cousine Androméda et son oncle Alphard attira son attention. « Tu sais ce que je pense de ces inepties. Pour moi, les sang-purs ne détiennent aucune supériorité. Et je te soutiendrai tout naturellement si tu te décides à franchir le pas.

Ce n'est pas si simple. Je ne me sens pas le courage de me présenter devant mes parents et de leur déclarer que je veux épouser un fils de moldu.

Cela fait déjà deux ans que tu te caches, Androméda, ça ne peut plus durer. Tu finiras par être découverte et si tu crois que les Black seront indulgents sous prétexte que tu as toujours eu une attitude exemplaire, tu te trompes.

Malgré tout, je les aime, et je ne veux pas être considérée comme une paria et qu'ils me rayent de l'arbre généalogique de notre lignage.

Il faut que tu fasses un choix. Ce sera ce Ted Tonks ou les Black. Je doute fortement que tu conserves encore longtemps les deux. Imagine la réaction de Bellatrix si elle l'apprenait!

Bella est une fanatique mais Cissy et maman seraient peut-être plus indulgentes...

Ne te leurre pas! Narcissa, sous ses airs innocents, est profondément incrustée de tous ces maudits préjugés... Quant à ta mère, je doute que l'amour qu'elle te porte puisse avoir un quelconque poids face au reste de la famille. »

Alphard tourna son regard vers la salle bondée, observant les gens qui évoluaient autour du buffet central. Personne ne prêtait attention à eux. Il désigna discrètement de la tête sa soeur Walburga. « Je ne voudrais pas enfoncer le clou mais regarde ta marraine. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être très clairvoyant pour s'apercevoir qu'elle est inflexible dans ses idées et butée au possible. Elle te porte une sincère affection et pourtant elle te fermera sa porte lorsqu'elle apprendra la vérité. » Androméda conservait un visage impassible mais une douleur cruelle s'agitait en elle. Il n'y avait donc que l'homme chétif et impuissant qui se tenait devant elle, pour la défendre? Elle était blême, se tenait droite, un tremblement imperceptible agitait ses lèvres... Elle était perdue... Alphard reprit la parole. Il voulait l'encourager à prendre une décision, lui promettait de la soutenir, mais elle doutait de lui. Malgré ses divergences d'opinion, il n'avait jamais coupé les ponts avec les Black et la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela étrange... « Je m'inquiète aussi pour le petit Sirius. Il a un esprit rebelle et je le verrais bien, uniquement par esprit de contradiction prendre une voie toute différente de celle que ses parents ont tracé pour lui.

Sirius est encore jeune, tout peut arriver, déclara Androméda d'une voix affectueuse bien que tendue. Elle appréciait particulièrement son cousin.

Je te rappelle qu'il rentre demain à Poudlard et qu'il va devoir affronter une première épreuve: la répartition!

J'ai été envoyée à Serpentard et regarde où j'en suis: Amoureuse d'un « sang-de-bourbe »!»

Alphard émit un rire bref et sans joie. « Son cas est différent. Je ne retrouve chez lui aucune qualité propre aux Serpentard... Je ne serai pas étonné si demain soir, j'entends hurler de rage ma charmante soeur jusque chez moi...

Que crois-tu qu'il arriverait à Sirius, s'il n'allait pas à Serpentard?

Je ne saurais le dire... L'avenir nous révélera sûrement bien des surprises... Ce sera probablement Orion qui prendra la décision finale, du moins en apparence. Je reste persuadé que c'est Walburga qui tire les ficelles dans ce couple.

Ma tante ne démontre aucune affection pour son fils, s'inquiéta Androméda.

Certes, cela ne signifie pas qu'elle n'en éprouve aucune. Ma soeur est plus complexe qu'elle en a l'air. En tout cas, je suis curieux de voir quel remue-ménage cela va créer... »

Androméda retint une grimace réprobatrice. Si elle remerciait son oncle pour son soutien, elle lui reprochait le plaisir évident qui l'habitait devait l'ouragan qui allait, en toute probabilité, bientôt secoué l'orgueilleuse famille, que ce soit par elle ou par son jeune cousin. Il n'était pas un Black pour rien...

Désorienté par ce qu'il venait de surprendre, Sirius passa le reste de la soirée dans une sorte de brouillard. Lorsqu'on lui posait une question, il répondait par automatisme et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa cousine bravait consciemment les interdits familiaux et songeait qu'il était dans la même situation qu'elle avec Gabrielle. De plus, les allégations de son oncle l'avaient perturbé. Sa mère l'avait toujours prévenu qu'il avait intérêt à se retrouver à Serpentard et encore plus ces derniers temps mais il ne savait pas comment cette fameuse répartition fonctionnait et pensait que de toute façon, il n'aurait pas le choix et devrait aller à Serpentard comme la plupart des Black... Ces nouvelles informations changeaient la donne...

- - -

Le matin du jour tant attendu, contrairement à son habitude, Sirius se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il avait promis à Gabrielle de passer lui dire au revoir avant de partir. Elle l'attendait peut-être déjà devant sa porte d'entrée. En se levant, il s'aperçut que le ciel était chargé de nuages grisonnants et qu'une pluie fine tombait au-dehors. Il s'habilla en vitesse, descendit à pas de loups les escaliers pour ne pas être remarqué et sortit prestement sans le moindre bruit. Le manoir était encore endormi lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui. Il tourna la tête vers la maison située à sa gauche et posa ses yeux sur la petite fille qui attendait sagement, protégée par un parapluie. Il sourit, se rappelant une scène semblable s'étant produite quelques années plus tôt. Gabrielle avait bien grandi depuis ce temps-là mais elle paraissait toujours aussi frêle et innocente. « J'ai mis Walby dans une jolie cage et je l'ai nourri, s'écria t-elle, alors qu'il approchait.

Walby? -Sirius fronça les sourcils.

C'est le hibou que tu m'as donné. Tu m'as dit qu'il n'avait pas encore de nom et que je pouvais l'appeler comme je voulais.

Ah oui, bien sûr! Prends en soin! Je t'écrirai dès ce soir. Il paraît qu'à l'école, des hiboux sont prêtés aux élèves. On communiquera avec eux, d'accord?

Oui, Sirius, tu me l'as déjà répété une bonne centaine de fois. Je ne dois utiliser Walby qu'en cas de problème. Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pour quelle raison d'ailleurs.

Peu importe. Contente toi de m'obéir Gaby! »

L'enfant soupira mais n'insista pas. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant par une dispute bien qu'elle ait du mal à percevoir pourquoi son ami semblait tant inquiet. Car Sirius connaissait l'envie qu'avait sa famille d'en finir avec les moldus et s'il n'avait pas réellement d'idées précises sur ce qui pourrait survenir, il se méfiait tout de même et préférait prendre les devants. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Gabrielle et resta ainsi un long moment. Encore très jeune, il avait pourtant conscience que la petite fille allait lui manquer. Il repensait à tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec elle. Les rires et les jeux partagés. Elle levait son menton décidé vers lui et ses tâches de rousseur transparaissaient sur ses joues aux rondeurs enfantines et à la peau pâle que le soleil d'été avait rougi, son petit nez mutin se fronça légèrement tandis qu'elle passait son doigt dessus... Puis elle sourit, faisant naître deux charmantes fossettes aux coins de sa bouche. Elle se jeta enfin dans les bras de Sirius, le serrant contre elle avec force, pour ne jamais le laisser partir. Ses bras enserraient son cou et elle s'accrochait à lui, sur la pointe des pieds, la tête blottie dans l'épaule rassurante. Sirius ne voyait plus que la masse indisciplinée de boucles blondes qui s'éparpillait entre ses mains. Et il se réjouissait en cet instant où il sentait battre le cœur de l'enfant contre sa poitrine...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour!**

**Quel soulagement de pouvoir enfin publier ce troisième chapitre, entre les vacances qui m'empêchaient d'accéder internet et le site qui buguait hier (à moins que ce soit mon navigateur), j'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais réussi à mettre ce chapitre avant de repartir! Bref, le voilà en espérant qu'il est un peu plus de succès que les précédents! :)**

**Je précise qu'un passage dans le train est tiré du septième tome d'Harry Potter, dans les souvenirs de Rogue, il ne faut pas s'en étonner, c'est juste que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le changer entièrement, et que j'en avais besoin pour la suite de l'histoire! C'est donc à JKR! :D**

**Bisous et bonne lecture!

* * *

****CHAPITRE 3**

Sirius leva le nez vers le ciel qui se couvrait dangereusement à l'horizon. La pluie avait cessé lorsque sa mère était sortie du manoir Black pour le conduire à la gare de King Cross. Brève accalmie qui au vue des nuages qui s'accumulaient grisâtres et mornes au-dessus de Londres ne durerait pas. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le garçon en cet instant. Il observait avec curiosité et ravissement la foule qui tournait autour de lui; vrombissement sonore qui l'enivrait fougueusement. Il buvait jusqu'à plus soif cette masse d'élèves bruyants qui se déversait sur le quai par vagues incessantes;

il dévorait, exultant, le spectacle mirobolant de ces sorciers qui couraient, s'embrassaient, s'étreignaient dans une danse vertigineuse et folle. Il jouissait des sons, des odeurs, des visions qui l'emplissaient brutalement, fébrilement, de peur que cette réalité disparaisse pour être remplacée par celle à laquelle il avait toujours été habitué: le silence écrasant de la demeure familiale, où élever la voix dans les couloirs sombres, étroits et craquants était considéré comme une insulte aux aïeux qui sommeillaient métaphoriquement dans l'épaisseur du mur... Sirius apprenait qu'il aimait le foisonnement de la populace, la vie virevoltante, le continuel manège des gens qui défilent, s'interpellent, se bousculent. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'un émerveillement naïf tandis que son regard allait d'un groupe à un autre dans un mouvement sans fin... Tout près de lui, une femme tout en rondeur, petite et amène enlaçait son fils, un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés qui tentait vainement de s'écarter des bras protecteurs en grommelant: « Maman, arrête, je ne suis plus un bébé! ». Et la mère aimante et démonstrative laissait couler ses larmes sur ses joues joufflues sans la moindre retenue. Surpris de ce manque de pudeur, Sirius tourna le visage vers sa mère, grande, maigre et digne qui regardait la scène avec dédain... Depuis quand les pleurs n'avaient-ils pas humidifier la sécheresse de sa peau? « Mais, mon chéri, pense à ta pauvre mère, à qui tu vas tant manquer, tu peux bien lui laisser te faire un gros câlin, non?... » Et elle continuait ainsi la mère impudique dont Walburga réprouvait l'attitude. Son fils resta un instant indécis, ne sachant que penser de tout cela, avant de décider que si sa mère la méprisait, il pouvait bien se permettre de la trouver charmante... Gabrielle aurait ri si elle avait été le témoin d'une telle scène...

Sirius fut bien vite détourné des deux sorciers. Narcissa vint, coquet rayon de soleil hivernal, elle mesura sa beauté nordique et languissante à celle brutale et glaciale de sa tante, s'assurant que sa jeunesse éclatait, que le regard dur et critique de Walburga, lui-même le reconnaissait. Elle déposa, ensuite, un baiser léger sur la joue tendue du cousin, et, enfin s'effaça dans la foule. Sirius aurait voulu la suivre, se fondre à son tour dans la masse grouillante, se perdre en son cœur et s'y réchauffait longuement. « Mère, puis-je partir? » Elle se tourna vers lui, le regarda un instant, semblant réfléchir à une chose qui échappait totalement au petit garçon qui souriait. «J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié mes recommandations, mon fils! Ne salis jamais le nom des Black, fais honneur à la famille dont tu es issu, à tes aïeux qui te regardent et t'entendent. Ne sois jamais un sujet d'humiliation pour moi ou ton père, as-tu bien compris Sirius?» Le garçon hocha la tête sans protester, sans provoquer, il avait déjà entendu ces paroles un bon nombre de fois et s'en était moqué mais il n'était plus temps de provoquer à présent. « Embrasse ta mère et tu pourras partir... » Sirius fit taire son excitation, saisi par l'injonction de Walburga. Sans protester, il s'exécuta et embrassa furtivement le bord de la mâchoire qui s'était penchée vers lui... Et s'enfuit... Loin d'elle, violente, agressive et coriace comme l'écorce d'un vieux chêne, loin de son père, faux et menteur qui trompait sa femme sans vergogne, loin de leurs disputes dans l'ombre de leur chambre, loin de l'image qu'ils se donnaient en public d'un couple uni et sans histoires, loin du manoir étouffant et sordide... Fuite sans honneur, car il le savait, il reviendrait...

- - -

Sirius grimpa dans un wagon traînant derrière lui, le plus dignement qu'il pouvait, sa lourde valise pleine à craquer avant de chercher un compartiment libre. Il entra dans l'un deux, où se trouvait déjà une petite fille rousse qui gardait les yeux baissés sur ses mains crispées, agrippées sur le tissu froissé de sa robe. Elle jetait de temps à autre, des coups d'œil furtif par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus seule, elle leva la tête vers le nouveau venu. Des larmes séchaient sur ses joues pâles et ses grands yeux verts brillaient encore tandis qu'elle reniflait discrètement. Sirius ne pouvait comprendre une réaction si opposée à la sienne. Qu'on puisse être malheureux d'un événement qui le plongeait, lui, dans un bain de bonheur, le laissait sceptique. Il vit l'enfant rougir d'avoir été surprise ainsi... Il se détourna pour installer ses bagages avant de s'asseoir sur une des banquettes matelassées, d'un rouge vif. Il était bien ici... Il observa le compartiment fugitivement, laissant son regard couler sur les boiseries luxueuses, les rideaux semblables aux sièges avant de revenir sur la fille collée à la fenêtre. « Tu n'es pas contente d'entrer à Poudlard? »Dit-il avec presque de l'ironie dans la voix tant cette idée lui paraissait absurde.

Elle devait d'ailleurs probablement partager son opinion car elle s'écria vivement: « Oh si, bien sûr que si!... » avant de se taire et de baisser les yeux comme-ci elle espérait que son nouveau camarade allait se détourner d'elle. Mais Sirius n'avait rien de mieux à faire ce jour-là, n'ayant d'autre compagnie dans ce compartiment, et il n'avait aucune intention de laisser le silence reprendre ses droits sur la petite pièce. Il détestait le Silence, non, même plus, il le haïssait, l'exécrait, l'abhorrait, lui, qui avait plombé son enfance, peuplé ses cauchemars, agressé son ouïe. Il reprit donc mutin, indiscret: « Pourquoi pleures-tu dans ce cas?

_ Je ne pleure pas », répondit la fille en essuyant prestement ses yeux de la manche de sa robe verte assortie à ses yeux.

Sirius esquissa une moue incrédule, attendant qu'elle s'explique; ce qu'elle se décida à faire au bout d'un moment s'apercevant que le garçon ne la laisserait pas en paix. « Je suis une née-moldue. Ma soeur qui n'a pas de pouvoirs l'a très mal pris quand elle a su que j'allais étudier à Poudlard. Nous étions proches mais maintenant elle me déteste, je crois. Elle dit qu'on est des monstres... » Sirius se rapprocha de cette fille dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom avec plus d'intérêt cette fois. Une née-moldue? Cela le fit songer à Gabrielle... Ils avaient tant espéré tous deux qu'elle aussi recevrait une lettre de Poudlard... Au fil des ans, le garçon s'était persuadé qu'à force de le côtoyer, elle avait aspiré un peu de sa magie à lui... Que cette fille ait grandi dans une famille comme celle de son amie lui donnait envie d'aller vers elle; lien ténu avec une autre qui ne pouvait être là. Mais il en conçut également une certaine rancœur qu'il ne pouvait que difficilement expliquer. Gabrielle aurait pu être là à sa place, pourquoi n'était-ce pas elle qui avait eu cette chance et non pas cette gamine qu'il avait devant lui et qui ne faisait que pleurnicher... Il tenta de ravaler son amertume pour dire: « Tu pourras dire à ta soeur que ma famille, elle, c'est les moldus qu'elle voit comme des « monstres », des difformités de la nature pour reprendre ses mots, impropres à vivre sur notre Terre.

_ Comment t'appelles-tu?

_ Sirius Black et toi?

_ Lily Evans, répondit-elle rapidement, sais-tu que j'ai lu un livre sur ta famille. Enfin plus exactement sur les familles de sang-purs qui ont jalonné l'Histoire de la magie. Je me suis tenu au courant des discriminations que je risquais de subir étant d'origine moldue. N'est-ce pas une Black qui tenta de faire passer une loi au Ministère pour autoriser la chasse aux moldus?

_ C'est tout à fait possible, mais tu vois, tu es plus au courant que moi, répondit Sirius, surpris que Lily soit si informée.

_ Partages-tu les visions de ta famille? Demanda-t-elle le front bien haut, presque avec provocation, ses yeux rougis trahissant encore ses larmes.

_ Non, pas du tout, rit Sirius, si tu savais... »

Leur conversation fut brusquement interrompue par le passage tonitruant de deux élèves dans le couloir. Bruits de pas, de voix, rires et cris mêlés. La porte de leur compartiment glissa sans douceur et une tête hérissée aux yeux cerclés de lunettes surgit en s'écriant joyeusement: « POUDLARD NOUS VOILA! Allez viens Peter, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, le train va bientôt démarrer! »

Ahuris, Lily et Sirius fixaient les nouveaux venus, l'une avec désapprobation, l'autre avec curiosité. Ils regardèrent les deux comparses poser leurs valises et s'affaler lourdement sur les fauteuils restés libres. Le plus grand, celui qui avait crié souriait béatement. Sirius le reconnut pour l'avoir vu sur le quai de la gare, c'était lui que sa mère embrassait à l'étouffer. « Salut tout le monde, moi c'est James, lui c'est Peter, dit le garçon en désignant le petit rondouillard à l'air craintif qui se tenait près de lui.

_ Sirius.

_ Lily. »

Les quatre enfants se toisèrent un instant, se cherchant, se jaugeant avec circonspection. Cela fut bref mais lorsque l'inspection fut terminée, Lily se détourna dédaigneusement de James qu'elle semblait trouver prétentieux et sans intérêt, ayant très moyennement apprécié son entrée fracassante; il serait bien temps plus tard de lui donner une deuxième chance, pour le moment elle n'avait aucune envie de faire sa connaissance. Sirius fut moins tranché, il devait admettre qu'il était attiré par ce garçon comme par un aimant. Il émanait de lui une flamme si joyeuse, si espiègle, si pleine d'insouciance qu'il se trouvait comme un moustique tournant autour d'une source de lumière; il hésitait encore à s'y heurter...

De son côté, James souriait à Sirius comme à Lily avec la plus parfaite désinvolture. Vers l'un, il se voulait sympathique, vers l'autre charmeur. Car la beauté à peine éclose de la petite fille ne lui avait en aucun cas échappé. Il la dévorait des yeux sans la moindre discrétion, gamin curieux et avide courant après une luciole qui à chaque fois s'envole sous ses doigts: Lily ne lui accordait pas un regard; elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses jambes courbées entre ses bras, son regard perdu au-dehors, alors qu'enfin le train démarrait. Ses épaules furent secouées d'un léger sursaut...

Ensuite, le calme éphémère se rompit... La digue fut brisée, le vacarme déferla. Sirius ne s'était pas brûlé à la lumière, il l'avait pénétrée, il s'en était auréolé, il jouait avec elle, en elle, il était elle... Il n'y avait plus que lui, James et Peter dans ce petit compartiment étouffant. Et ils riaient, criaient, piaillaient, se chamaillaient, s'interpellaient, parlaient, et riaient de nouveau, incessamment. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux trois à présent, qui s'amusaient pleinement, profitant de leur premier moment de liberté, loin de leurs mères trop protectrices pour les uns, castratrice pour l'autre. C'était fantasmagorique... Ils s'émerveillaient et tâtaient grossièrement leur bonheur, mordaient à pleine dent à l'intérieur sans le savourer... Et ils croyaient que tout leur était acquis, que les limites s'effondraient, que rien ne restait que cette unique règle: profiter...

Leurs joutes furent interrompues par l'arrivée incongrue d'un être malingre, au teint jaunâtre, aux cheveux longs et gras qui retombaient emmêlés autour de son visage émacié dans lequel luisaient deux petites billes noires. Il jeta un regard méprisant aux garçons qui folâtraient et se dirigea précipitamment vers Lily. Il s'installa face à elle avec prudence et engagea la conversation. Sirius ne prit pas garde à leurs paroles jusqu'à ce que James s'exclame: « Serpentard? » Il s'était tourné vers les deux enfants appuyés contre la fenêtre. Il ajouta en se tournant vers Sirius qui se crispa: « Qui a envie d'être un Serpentard? Moi, je préférerais quitter l'école pas toi? » Le garçon ne savait trop quoi répondre... Mentir, affirmer qu'il était d'accord et prendre le risque qu'on découvre le pot aux roses? Cela le mettrait dans une situation délicate et il n'en avait pas envie, alors il répondit avec franchise: « Toute ma famille était à Serpentard.

_ Nom de nom! S'exclama James. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien! »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire, à cette remarque, bien qu'elle le mit un tantinet mal à l'aise. Il pourrait visiblement faire une croix sur son embryon d'amitié avec James si il se retrouvait à Serpentard... « Peut-être que je ferai une entorse à la tradition. Où veux-tu être, si tu as le choix?

_ _Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux!_ Comme mon père, s'écria t-il, tout en soulevant une épée invisible. »

Le garçon étrange émit une petite exclamation méprisante. James reporta alors son attention sur lui. « Ça te pose un problème?

_ Non, répondit-il, bien que son léger ricanement indiquât le contraire. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect...

_ Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre? » Lança Sirius, qui commençait à s'agacer du mépris qu'exsudait le garçon et l'éclat de rire de James, lui mit du baume au cœur. Mais Lily se redressa, le teint rougissant, et regarda successivement les deux comparses avec hostilité et déclara: « Viens, Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

_ Oooooooh... »

D'un accord tacite, James et Sirius avaient imité sa voix hautaine et le premier essaya de faire un croche-pied au dénommé Severus, au moment où la porte du compartiment se refermait bruyamment...

- - -

Ils sortirent pelé-mêle du train, courant joyeusement, s'entravant dans les pieds des plus grands, se glissant dans la foule, bousculant les élèves qui se dirigeaient vers les calèches pour gagner le château, tandis qu'eux cherchaient à rejoindre le gros géant qui leur faisait signe avec sa lampe torche. La pluie qui avait commencé à tomber durant le voyage s'était accentuée et les trempait jusqu'aux os. Ils rirent tous trois, trop heureux d'être enfin à Poudlard pour se soucier de leurs habits imbibés d'eau qui leur collaient à la peau, de leurs cheveux qui gouttaient et de leurs chaussures devenues spongieuses. « Les première année, par ici! ». Ils grimpèrent dans les barques qui les attendaient pour traverser le lac, en continuant de chahuter, se poussant, s'agrippant; la frêle embarcation tangua sous leurs pas et ils ne se mouillaient plus, une protection magique recouvrant les bateaux. Ils redoublèrent leur folie tapageuse sous l'œil agacé, amusé ou ahuri des autres élèves. Ils avançaient en un équilibre précaire, fendant les flots, James se dressait à l'avant de la barque, les bras en croix, la tête en arrière, ses cheveux baladés par le vent qui soufflait durement sur les ombres chétives des enfants et il hurlait, exubérant... « Oh! Les petits monstres! » La voix d'Hagrid avait tonné avec force et aurait calmé instantanément toute autre personne, mais un rire semblable à l'aboiement d'un chien, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, claquant sur l'orage qui grondait sourdement dans le ciel... Le géant aurait pu se fâcher, attraper cet enfant turbulent et insolent, le secouer avec brusquerie pour lui rabattre le caquet, lui et ses deux copains. Mais il ne put rien dire, soufflé par le bonheur désespéré du gamin. Il exhalait une avidité pressante de ce rire qui dévorait voracement le plaisir, se roulait dans son antre sans retenue, s'y accrochait fébrilement comme s'il craignait qu'il ne lui échappe brusquement, aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, il le chérissait goulûment, n'en était jamais rassasié, il lui en fallait toujours plus, toujours plus de bonheur en lui, il s'en emplissait jusqu'à l'indigestion qui ne venait pas... Il le laissa rire...

Un éclair se dessina dans le ciel tempétueux, zébrure irisée, grandiloquente et menaçante qui illumina la sombre construction qui s'élevait au bord du lac, chauve-souris démesurée, figée dans le temps et l'espace, impassible sous les attaques des intempéries. Ses tours pointues, hautes et orgueilleuses tutoyaient les cieux, et les murailles crénelées, épaisses se dressaient fièrement, défiant le monde... Tout le château dégageait une aura de puissance et de sagesse... Les murmures des élèves étouffés par les trombes d'eau couraient autour des embarcations, émerveillés. L'école aux pierres noires était vivement éclairée et de chaque fenêtre en ogive s'échappait une lumière forte et clair qui semblait tendre des bras accueillants aux nouveaux arrivants. « Bienvenue à Poudlard les enfants... ».

- - -

Les première année furent amenés dans la Grande salle, où ils seraient répartis dans les différentes maisons, par une femme entre deux âges, à l'air austère, qui se tenait droite comme un « i » et s'adressait aux élèves d'une voix sèche qui n'appelait pas la contradiction. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent, pour la première fois, par la grande porte dans une immense salle, petite troupe hagarde et trempée, trébuchante, qui se poussait du coude, laissait échapper quelques soupirs, observant avec curiosité les murs aux pierres épaisses, couverts de tableaux aux cadres dorés dans lesquels s'agitaient les peintures; de lourdes tapisseries tendues réchauffaient les pièces par leurs couleurs chaudes dépeignant des héros combattant de terribles dragons crachant des jets de flamme meurtriers; ils contournaient les colonnes et sautillaient sur le sol dallé, admirant en passant les escaliers tournants aux marches moquettées et spacieuses, aux rambardes froides et dures. Les bougies des chandeliers laissaient fondre doucement leur cire, jalonnant le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle. Ils ne purent se repaître suffisamment de ce qu'ils découvraient, le professeur McGonagall accélérant le pas et pressant les enfants sans ménagement.

La pièce aux proportions gigantesques dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent les émerveilla encore plus, si cela était possible. Sirius ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux; son regard se perdit vers le plafond tumultueux qui résonnait de l'orage tonnant au-dehors, nuageux, sombre et follement excitant. James tiraillait son uniforme, lui envoyait des coups de coude dans les côtes, pour attirer à tout instant son attention sur un tel qui était «trop laid », ou sur un autre qui avait l'air « bête comme ses pieds » et ça continuait « regarde celui-là, je te parie dix gallions que dès demain, il fera de la lèche aux profs ». Sirius acquiesçait, riait, acquiesçait de nouveau, lâchait un murmure dégoutté, et riait, riait toujours, doucement cependant pour ne pas subir les foudres de McGonagall...

Quatre longues tables étaient alignées en bas d'une estrade où une cinquième était installée, réservée aux professeurs. Sirius se détourna bien vite de celle-ci pour s'intéresser aux autres. Quatre tables, pour quatre maisons, quatre groupes d'élèves. En cet instant, il les aimait toutes, s'imaginait appartenir à toutes: Vêtu des couleurs rouge et or, le blason représentant un lion, pattes dressées, rugissant, cousu sur son uniforme; Serdaigle, ayant pour emblème un aigle aux ailes déployées, au plumage de bleu et de bronze; prenant pour apanage le blaireau jaune et noir ou s'auréolant de vert et argent, serpent ondulant, dressé, prêt à l'attaque... Oh oui, il voulait bien tout ça! L'endroit fantasmatique dans lequel il se trouvait le laissa rêveur si longtemps qu'il n'immergea qu'à l'entente de son nom qui claqua dans la salle à présent silencieuse... Sirius s'approcha dignement du tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel était posé un chapeau défraîchi, aux bords déchirés et qui semblait au moins aussi vieux que cette école. Il s'assit et attendit, le chapeau sur la tête sous le regard de plusieurs centaines d'élèves. « Oh, encore un Black... Tiens donc, curieux celui-là. Es-tu sûr de ne pas t'être trompé de famille, mon garçon? » Le choixpeau ricana de sa petite plaisanterie, prenant au dépourvu un Sirius qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un vieux bout de feutre croulant parle dans sa tête. « Un peu de respect, je te prie. »

_ Vous lisez dans mes pensées? S'écria-t-il.

_ Bien sûr, que crois-tu? Comment pourrais-je savoir pour quelle maison tu es fait, si je ne pouvais voir ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête? Répondit le choixpeau, un brin offensé. Bien, où en étais-je... Ah oui!... Hum... Téméraire... Indiscipliné... Paresseux... Talentueux cependant... Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je ne peux t'envoyer à Serpentard, tu es dépourvu de toute ambition... Je vais donc dire... GRYFFONDOR... »

Sirius se leva pour rejoindre la table de sa maison, abassourdi... Mais plein d'allégresse... Il allait dans la maison des courageux... Il songea fugacement à sa mère et sourit de sa fureur prochaine; il tourna la tête vers les Serpentard qui le regardèrent passer avec le plus pur mépris pour la plupart; il croisa le regard venimeux de sa blonde cousine. Une expression de dégoût se peignait sur son visage qui se disputait à l'horreur. Le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle avait disparu et ses lèvres avaient pris un pli qui n'augurait rien de bon... Il n'en avait que faire et il prit place sur un banc sous les applaudissements des autres Gryffondor. Dans le groupe des première année qui attendait encore son tour pour être réparti, une tête brune hérissée lui faisait de grands signes...

Lily Evans le rejoignit bientôt mais elle alla s'asseoir loin de lui, Peter après une longue et laborieuse hésitation du choixpeau fut envoyé à Gryffondor, enfin ce fut le tour de James qui trépignait littéralement sur place, faisant mine de ne pas douter une seconde qu'il irait à Gryffondor. Peut-être même s'y serait-il rendu directement si McGonagall ne l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, péremptoire. Et en effet, le choixpeau avait à peine frôler sa tête que déjà il clamait le nom tant attendu et James se précipita vers Sirius et Peter, ne se tenant plus de joie...

- - -

Sirius quittait la Grande Salle, le festin fini, aux bras de ses nouveaux amis lorsqu'il sentit une main agrippée avec force son bras, imprimant la marque de doigts longs et fins sur sa peau. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien, siffla, insinueuse: « Traître-à-ton-sang! Comment oses-tu faire ainsi honte à ta famille? » Le garçon se tourna vers Narcissa qui le toisait avec mépris et colère. Son visage avait perdu toute grâce, la fureur déformant ses traits. Elle regardait autour d'elle subrepticement, craignant sans doute qu'on ne l'aperçut en si mauvaise compagnie. « Je n'ai rien fait, et tu le sais bien, le choixpeau décide, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire! » Répondit Sirius avec hargne. Oui, il avait oublié, le temps d'un repas, les conséquences de cette répartition; pourtant, en imaginant sa mère en rage, l'en vie de rire le prenait. Elle pouvait bien s'énerver tant qu'elle voulait dans son vieux manoir moisissant, elle pouvait tempêter à loisir, il était loin d'elle et de ses hurlements et c'était tout ce qui comptait. « Peu importe, le mal est fait, je me dois de prévenir tes parents, puisque te connaissant, je présume que tu ne t'y résoudras pas... Et à l'avenir, Sirius, rappelle-toi cela, lorsqu'on se croisera dans les couloirs, fais comme-ci on ne se connaissait pas. Je ne veux en aucun cas être identifié à toi! » Narcissa chuchotait mais ses paroles étaient féroces et résonnaient en Sirius à la manière d'un crissement des plus désagréable. Il cacha son trouble et se contenta de hausser les épaules fièrement pour qu'elle se taise et s'en aille, le laisse en paix, lui rende sa liberté.

Narcissa regarda son cousin qui s'enfuyait le long du couloir sombre et étroit pour rejoindre ses camarades... Gryffondor... Elle cracha mentalement sur ce nom avec répugnance mais ne put empêcher son cœur de rater un battement... Elle l'avait aimé ce cousin atypique qui n'aurait jamais dû naître Black... Elle soupira, statue de glace au milieu du passage, immobilité parfaite, pureté pernicieuse...

- - -

Un calme éphémère régnait dans le spacieux dortoir aux quatre lits à baldaquin. James avait cessé ses singeries qui faisaient rire jusqu'aux larmes Peter et avait à présent pris possession de la salle de bain. On n'entendait que le chant lointain de l'eau s'écoulant de la pomme de douche et le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin. Sirius écrivait rapidement un petit mot à Gabrielle, comme promis, pour lui raconter sa journée. Peter s'était affalé sur son matelas, encore tout habillé et somnolait, repu, tandis que le quatrième garçon qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Rémus Lupin rangeait sagement ses affaires. Sirius l'avait trouvé curieux; maigre, le teint grisâtre, la peau couturée de cicatrices par endroits et un regard mordoré à l'éclat surprenant. Son visage exprimait une infinie patience voilée par une tristesse mystérieuse. Il était vêtu pauvrement en comparaison des habits neufs, d'une riche facture des autres garçons...

Sirius s'arrêta un instant d'écrire pour observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait décidé instantanément qu'il l'aimait bien. Elle était chaude et lumineuse ornée de rouge et d'or; une haute fenêtre en arc de cercle se découpait dans le mur offrant une vue imprenable sur le lac et la forêt interdite; une large avancée en pierre la bordait de l'intérieur et d'épais rideaux l'encadraient. Les quatre lits étaient alignés de manière à ménager un espace, propre à chaque occupant de la chambre et un large tapis recouvrait le sol glacial... Le jeune garçon allait se remettre à écrire lorsque James surgit près de lui, une simple serviette serrée autour de la taille, s'exclamant: « Eh, Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu écris déjà à ta mère? Elle te manque? » Et il ricanait bêtement, gamin beau et indolent... Mais pour la première fois, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Sirius fronça les sourcils, et dans ses yeux gris transparaissait l'agacement. « Laisse-moi, James, va-t'en! »

_ Allez rigole un peu! Montre-moi ce que t'écris... Pourquoi tu le caches avec ta main? »

James semblait s'amuser follement, et il était également clair qu'il ne se retirerait pas, et qu'il taquinerait son ami jusqu'à ce que celui-ci accède à sa demande. Mais il tombait cette fois-là, sur tout aussi têtu que lui, et voyant que Sirius ne céderait pas, il s'empara par la force du bout de parchemin hâtivement griffonné. « Rends-moi ça! S'écria le garçon avec colère.

_ Voyons voir ça... _« Gabrielle, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point Poudlard est immense, on s'y sent génialement libre, mais mon plaisir serait tellement plus grand si tu étais là toi aussi. » _Visiblement, ce n'est pas à ta mère que tu écris, qui est cette Gabrielle, dis-moi?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas, rends-moi cette lettre!

_ Oh non, ne gâche pas mon plaisir, j'aime trop rire! Répondit James, tu m'avais caché l'existence de cette fille! »

C'en fut trop pour Sirius: il ne put supporter plus longtemps cette atteinte à sa vie privée et il se jeta sans prévenir sur le corps alangui de l'autre garçon. Ils tombèrent tous deux à terre, l'agresseur écrasant de ses épaules larges et de sa haute taille, son adversaire plus fluet; ils roulèrent sur le sol, leur sang bouillonnant de fureur, le poing de Sirius valsa et rencontra la mâchoire de James; les ongles griffaient, les dents s'enfonçaient dans la peau, les doigts agrippés tout ce qui passait à leur portée; leurs jambes entremêlées participaient elles-aussi maladroitement au carnage, se précipitant dans les meubles alentours... La bagarre fut brusquement interrompue. Un bras puissant souleva Sirius par le col de son uniforme et le lança sans douceur sur son lit. « Vous voulez donc être renvoyé dès le premier jour? » Le ton était mordant, réprobateur et instantanément les deux garçons se calmèrent; ils se redressèrent pesamment, l'un échevelé, l'autre à présent nu, sa serviette étant tombée durant le combat... Il tenait toujours dans son poing fermé le parchemin froissé; il le lança dédaigneusement sur son camarade, son visage n'exprimant plus la moindre joie, ses yeux noisette habituellement malicieux étaient à présent assombris par un nuage de mécontentement. Il se détourna. « Imbécile ». A cette dernière remarque, Sirius qui frémissait de rage voulut sauter sur celui qui venait de l'insulter mais anticipant son geste la main de Rémus le retint fermement...

_ _ _

_ QUOI?

Walburga manqua suffoquer d'une rage brûlante. Elle faisait les cent pas dans le grand bureau de son mari, son cœur battait plus vite qu'à son habitude et son sang mugissait en torrents dans ses veines qui palpitaient sous sa peau.

_ Comment peut-il me faire ça? Nous faire ça? Comment ose t-il? Petit ingrat, crapule, ordure, erreur de la nature! Ah, je le déteste, je le hais, je le tuerai un jour! Si je l'avais sous la main, ma baguette ne resterait pas longtemps inactive...

La sorcière enrageait tellement qu'elle peinait à trouver ses mots car non seulement son fils avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, la maison ennemie de Serpentard, là où tous les Black étaient envoyés par tradition, mais en plus de cela son mari réagissait bien faiblement à ses yeux face à cette nouvelle. Elle hurla à s'en briser la voix, blêmissant, s'agitant, soulevant des livres, les balançant avec fureur contre le mur, tornade indomptable et dévastatrice.

_ ORION! REAGISSEZ, PAR MERLIN! C'EST DE VOTRE FILS AINE DONT ON PARLE! LE VOTRE, OUI! MOI, JE NE SUIS PAS ALLE COURIR LA PUTAIN PENDANT QUE MA FEMME S'ECHINAIT A ELEVER SEULE MES ENFANTS! OUI, VOUS POUVEZ ROUGIR, CRIER TANT QUE VOUS VOULEZ, CELA NE CHANGERA RIEN AUX FAITS!

Walburga se tut un bref instant, allant de son mari à la cheminée, de la cheminée à son mari. Elle balaya de la main les objets qui décoraient la corniche avec violence et se remit à pester inlassablement, tout à sa folie furieuse, se sentant étouffée par cette traîtrise qui pourrissait sa famille, tel un vers putride rongeant un fruit bien portant. Elle vomissait les mots, les crachait sans dignité.

_ Et cette peste de Narcissa! Elle a dû se faire plaisir en nous écrivant la nouvelle! SALE VIPERE SUCEUSE DE SANG! COMME ELLE DEVAIT JOUIR EN ECRIVANT CES MOTS! SANS DOUTE CELA AURA REVEILLE SA FACE DE CADAVRE POUR PLUSIEURS JOURS! ET DRUELLA! CETTE GROSSE VACHE DOIT RIRE CHEZ ELLE ET TRINQUER A NOTRE DISGRACE! AH TOUTES DES GARCES, JE LES HAIS, JE LES EXECRE BIEN AUTANT QUE SIRIUS! IL ME FERA MOURIR DE HONTE, CE GOSSE RATE!

_ Walburga, mon amie, vos paroles dépassent votre pensée, vous êtes sous le coup de la colère.

_ DETROMPEZ-VOUS, ESPECE DE PLEUTRE, A PEINE DIGNE DE PORTER LE NOM DE BLACK, JE VAIS DE CE PAS ENVOYER UNE LETTRE DE MON CRU A CETTE ABOMINATION!

Orion Black se contentait habituellement d'encaisser sans broncher les colères grandiloquentes de sa femme, préférant les non-dits à l'affrontement, ne se faisant guère d'illusion sur le vainqueur de la bataille; mais elle était allée trop loin cette fois, il ne pouvait la laisser partir ainsi, son amour-propre s'en trouverait écorché jusqu'à sa mort.

_ IL SUFFIT MAINTENANT! FEMME DEGENEREE, ENVOYEZ CE QUE BON VOUS SEMBLERA, CELA N'Y CHANGERA RIEN! SORTEZ DE MON BUREAU ET PLUS VITE QUE CELA, VOUS EMPUANTISSEZ MON ATMOSPHERE!

Outragée, offensée, si peu habituée à être maltraitée ainsi, Walburga ne sut que répondre. Elle jaugea son mari avec circonspection, faisant taire un moment sa colère pour raisonner... Il lui sembla peu prudent d'engager les armes contre Orion pour le moment... Il serait toujours bien temps de se venger plus tard... Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce... Et sa rage remonta, ensanglantant ses pensées, annihilant toute raison de son esprit. « Oh non, ça ne se passerait certainement pas comme ça. Elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds que ça soit par son impotent de mari ou par son fils. Elle marchait à grandes enjambées dans le couloir sans lumière, claquant les portes derrière elle avec force, diffusant sa rage aux murs, nourrissant sa demeure de la tempête qui l'habitait. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, attrapa vivement de quoi écrire... En quelques minutes sa lettre était envoyée, Sirius la recevrait le soir-même et il ne serait pas déçu du voyage... Elle fulminait encore quand elle s'assit enfin sur son lit pour tenter de se calmer...

- - -

Quand il fut certain que les cris avaient cessé, Régulus sortit prudemment de sa chambre, l'air craintif. Il trottina silencieusement jusqu'aux appartements de sa mère. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'intérieur mais la porte était entrouverte. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider à y pénétrer... Et il tomba nez à nez avec un tableau étrange... Sa mère était assise sur son lit, le dos légèrement courbé; les épaules qui se soulevaient par intermittence dans un tressautement. Ses doigts étaient agrippés au bois du lit, les phalanges blanchies; ses cheveux s'étaient défait et tombaient librement en lourdes mèches brunes le long de son visage blafard... Elle fixait le vide, semblant avoir perdu toute conscience du temps et du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Régulus s'approchait d'elle doucement... Un long râle gutturale s'échappant de la gorge de sa génitrice le stoppa dans son élan... Son instinct d'enfant hurlait en lui... Cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu faiblir, toujours si forte et si dure, cette femme pleurait... Pas de la manière dont s'abandonne la plupart des personnes, bien sûr que non... Mais elle pleurait, les yeux secs, immobile... Il n'y avait rien de poétique dans sa douleur... Elle n'était qu'une pauvre femme agressée dans son orgueil et son amour refoulé pour un enfant qui répondait trop peu à ses attentes... Il vint s'asseoir auprès de sa mère, se blottit prudemment contre elle... Et attendit...

_ Tu ne me feras jamais ça, Régulus, jamais...

- - -

Gabrielle posa sa tête entre ses bras tendres sur le bureau froid, agréable contraste avec le léger rayon de soleil qui avait réussi à percer la masse nuageuse qui plombait Londres depuis la veille, et taquinait l'oreille de la petite fille, faisant scintiller son jeu de lumière sur la peau pâle. Elle était bien ainsi, aurait même pu s'endormir...

_ Miss Sullivan! Voulez-vous un coussin et une tasse de thé pour assurer au mieux votre confort?!

La jeune fille sursauta et se redressa sous le regard amusé des autres élèves et courroucé du professeur. Elle s'excusa platement et lorsqu'il eut détourné les yeux, elle continua de se tenir droite... Mais son esprit était ailleurs... Elle caressa du bout de l'index le parchemin plié dans sa poche d'uniforme et sourit doucement. Elle avait tant lu et relu la lettre de Sirius depuis qu'elle l'avait reçue le matin même que les mots s'étaient défraichis sous son regard insistant qui tentait de faire sortir tout ce qu'il pouvait d'informations de la moindre phrase. Il avait l'air de follement s'amuser à Poudlard... Elle, Gabrielle, était là dans ce monde étriqué de moldu, dans cette école stupide et sans intérêt, loin de la magie et de toutes ses merveilles... Lorsque Sirius n'était pas là, lorsqu'elle savait que le soir en rentrant chez elle, le garçon ne l'attendrait pas devant sa porte ou dans son jardin, sa vie lui paraissait terriblement morne, fatalement banale, éternellement ennuyeuse... Dans son esprit, une route était tracée, et elle courait vers l'avant, escaladant le temps, conduisant tout droit sans détours jusqu'à Noël... A Noël, Sirius Black reviendrait...

- - -

La salle commune des Gryffondor frémissait de bruits de voix, de rires étouffés, baignant dans une ambiance chaleureuse et sereine. Sirius se prélassait nonchalamment dans un des fauteuils large et confortable installé près de la cheminée éteinte à cette époque de l'année; il refusait d'accorder le moindre regard à James et Peter qui disputaient une partie de bataille explosive sur le sol en grignotant les sucreries que la mère de l'un avait pris soin d'envoyer à son fils chéri. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis l'altercation de la veille et s'ignoraient superbement. Si par malheur leurs regards se croisaient, ils se faisaient immédiatement meurtriers. L'entente qui s'annonçait idyllique dans le dortoir semblait sérieusement compromise... Sirius se tourna alors vers le quatrième élève qui partageait sa chambre avec eux. Il aimait bien Rémus. Celui-ci restait quelque peu curieux mais sa gentillesse lui attirait les bonnes grâces de tous ses camarades. James le trouvait trop sérieux et Sirius aurait sûrement pensé de même si il n'avait pas senti une telle aura de danger et de mystère qui suivait constamment le jeune garçon. Cette sensation le troublait et il n'osait en faire part à quiconque... On se moquerait de lui assurément... Lupin semblait tout sauf dangereux... Et pourtant... Sirius était donc ainsi pensif et inactif lorsqu'un hibou frappa de son bec contre un des carreaux de la fenêtre. Il fixait avec insistance de ses yeux ronds et globuleux l'intérieur de la salle, attendant qu'on lui ouvre un passage dans lequel s'engouffrer. Rémus était le plus proche et c'est lui qui s'en chargea mais l'oiseau alla droit vers Sirius, laissant derrière lui quelques plumes sur le tapis. Il se posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et tendit la patte à laquelle était accrochée une lettre.

James et Peter s'étaient détournés discrètement de leur jeu de cartes, saisis par une curiosité maladive... Sirius savait que ce ne pouvait être une réponse de Gabrielle... Le hibou qui s'était déjà envolé de nouveau appartenait à sa famille depuis des années. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il tenait dans ses mains une beuglante. Ses traits se tendirent, son regard s'assombrit, il crispa ses poings, guettant le déferlement qui n'allait pas tarder... Il vit du coin de l'œil un ricanement agiter les lèvres de James qui se réjouissait d'avance du carnage que l'arrivée d'une beuglante augurait. Et si cela concernait ce foutu Black, c'était encore plus jouissif... Ce fut une explosion démesurée, un hurlement strident, l'apothéose d'une colère formidable...

_« SIRIUS BLACK, TU DOIS TE DOUTER DE LA NOUVELLE QUE JE VIENS D'APPRENDRE! TU JETTES L'OPPROBRE SUR NOTRE FAMILLE! ALLEZ TE COMPROMETTRE AVEC LES GRYFFONDOR, C'EST UNE INFAMIE, UNE TRAHISON! UN VRAI BLACK EST SERPENTARD DANS L'AME! VAS-TU DONC PIETINE IMPUNEMENT TOUS LES PRECEPTES DE NOTRE ILLUSTRE FAMILLE! TU DEVRAIS TE TORDRE DE HONTE, DESHONORE, SUR LE SOL! TU DEVRAIS ME SUPPLIER DE TE PARDONNER, A GENOUX, ET TU ME DEMANDERAS GRACE LORSQUE J'EN AURAI FINI AVEC TOI! TU NE VAS PLUS JOUER LES PROVOCATEURS LONGTEMPS! MAIS JE SUPPOSE QUE TU ES FIER DE TOI, QUE TU ES EUPHORIQUE D'EMBRASER MA FUREUR! TU N'ES QU'UN PARASITE, UNE ERREUR, UN TRAITRE-A-TON-SANG, TU VAUX A PEINE MIEUX QU'UN SANG-DE-BOURBE, J'AURAIS ENCORE PREFERE QUE TU SOIS CRACMOL, PLUTOT QUE TE VOIR FINIR A GRYFFONDOR! TU HUMILIES LES BLACK ET TU N'ES EN AUCUN CAS DIGNE D'APPARTENIR A NOTRE FAMILLE! TU ME FAIS HONTE, TU ME REPUGNES, CRAPULE, VOLEUR, ASSASSIN! Je te hais, oh oui, je te hais... »_

La missive s'évapora en une fumée rougeâtre sur les derniers mots qui continuèrent de résonner dans la pièce. Tous les élèves présents fixaient Sirius, interdits. Le garçon se leva, le visage blême, l'œil furibond, et monta à son dortoir, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps les regards de pitié qu'on lui adressait. Il grimpa les marches dans un brouillard opaque, ne sachant plus s'il prenait la bonne direction. Il s'écroula sur son lit et resta un long moment sur le dos à fixer le plafond avec application, son cœur se serrant de douleur dans sa poitrine... Que sa mère puisse déverser un tel flot d'injures sur lui l'écorchait. Il se fichait bien de ne pas respecter la tradition de sa famille, mais le sang des Black coulait dans ses veines, il lui appartenait et il n'aurait voulu en aucun cas qu'on lui retira le droit de porter ce nom. Une part de lui-même l'aimait même s'il en rejetait les idées discriminatoires. C'était son berceau, sa demeure... Les mots violents de sa mère le brûlaient, distillant leur poison dans son corps, infectant ses organes et l'affection qu'il avait pu éprouver pour elle se consuma...

Quelqu'un entra et s'avança dans la chambre. On n'entendait que le frottement de ses pieds sur le tapis et le bruit de sa respiration sourde et paisible. Il s'assit sur le lit adjacent à celui de Sirius et attendit dans un silence interrogateur et patient... « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Rémus!

_ Je venais simplement m'assurer que tu allais bien...

_ Comme tu le vois, je me porte à merveille, répondit Sirius, sarcastique.

_ Si tu as besoin...

_ Je n'ai besoin de personne, l'interrompit le garçon, va-t'en, tu as sûrement des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire! »

Rémus n'insista pas, ne voulant pas s'imposer, hésitant sur la conduite à suivre. S'il restait, il ne pourrait masquer la compassion qu'il éprouvait et Sirius la confondrait indubitablement avec de la pitié... Il sortit...

Sirius entendit la porte se refermait doucement et les bruits de pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il sentait le venin s'étendre dans tous ses membres, doucereusement, s'insinuant sous sa peau, fouaillant ses organes, se repaissant de sa chair; des haut-le-cœur le saisir, il hoqueta, ses épaules tressautant, ses doigts se tordirent, ses yeux s'inondèrent, son corps se balançant au rythme des spasmes de gauche à droite, des larmes amères glissèrent sur ses joues, humidifiant ses draps... Et l'humiliation portée à son orgueil, de se laisser ainsi aller, redoublait ses pleurs... Il sentait la douleur cuisante de la honte imprégner son corps...

- - -

James hésita, il aurait bien aimé aller récupérer son échiquier qu'il avait laissé dans le dortoir mais cela l'obligerait à croiser Black. Rémus lui avait soufflé en passant qu'il restait prostré sur son lit... Eh bien, tant pis, il irait quand même, la chambre était aussi à lui, après tout, il n'aurait qu'à ignorer le garçon comme ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de pierre et entra dans le dortoir...

Sirius sanglotait... Il pleurait comme un bébé... « Merde ». James s'avança dans la pièce, recula... Il ne voyait pas le visage de son camarade mais son dos tremblotait et un geignement assourdi par les draps planait dans l'air... Il voulut rappeler Rémus mais celui-ci avait quitté la tour des Gryffondor... Peter ne servirait à rien... Et lui, James, n'était pas habitué à être confronté à ce genre de situation... « Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que cette mauviette chiale juste au moment où il arrivait? » Il regarda de tous côtés, cherchant une échappatoire... Mais il n'y avait que lui et l'autre gosse qui pleurait, visiblement désespéré. James ne pouvait dignement s'en aller, comme s'il ne s'était aperçu de rien, cela ne cadrait pas avec ses principes... Il avait beau garder de la rancune pour la bagarre de la veille, il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher du lit dans un soupir de résignation... Il retira ses chaussures, les abandonnant en vrac sur le sol et grimpa sur le matelas qui s'affaissa légèrement sous son poids. Il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de Sirius, alors James s'allongea, se calant contre le dos du garçon et entourant son corps de ses bras... Et il serra, serra de toutes ses forces, accordant ses mouvements au balancier de Sirius...


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir... Un long temps d'attente pour la publication de ce chapitre... Qui n'a même pas l'excuse d'être long ou particulièrement bien écrit. :s Je m'en excuse sincèrement, mais ces derniers temps cela a été un peu compliqué pour moi avec la rentrée et d'autres détails encore... A cela s'est ajouté la faignantise... Mais je suis prête à repartir du bon pied, la suite devrait revenir bien plus rapidement.

Merci pour ces reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisirs, à Caramelise [ne t'inquiète pas pour Sirius... Pour le moment du moins... :)], Nyoda, Eden Northen et Angie59 [Merci pour ta longue review et je peux t'informer que le personnage de Bellatrix va être exploité par la suite et que bien qu'on ne voit pas Rémus dans ce chapitre, il reviendra très bientôt en force! :)]

Bisous et à bientôt j'espère!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

_Poudlard? Fabuleux! Tout me semble source d'amusement ici! Je crois bien que jamais je n'ai été si heureux! Trois mois de pur bonheur! Je ne sais même pas comment décrire mon enthousiasme! _

La petite fille aux boucles blondes esquissa une moue agacée à la lecture de ces mots. Le manque de tact de Sirius avait beau ne pas être une nouveauté, cela lui faisait toujours un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle recevait ses lettres dans lesquelles il s'étendait sur la vie tellement parfaite qu'il menait dans son château de magiciens... Et elle, Gabrielle, elle comptait donc pour rien dans sa vie? Elle ne lui avait pas apporté de bonheur? Mais dans ses réponses, elle se gardait bien de laisser transparaître son amertume... Le garçon ne comprendrait pas, la trouverait susceptible... Pourtant, elle ressentait amèrement toutes ces effusions de joie, alors qu'elle était coincée à Londres, dans sa vie terriblement banale...

_Cela faisait un petit moment que je ne t'avais pas écrit, Gaby, mais avec James, je t'assure que l'on a rarement des moments de libres! Il est toujours à courir ici ou là, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre! _

Bien sûr... Sirius écrivait quand bon lui semblait, un mois sans nouvelles et elle ne s'en plaindrait pas... Ou à peine... Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas être contrariante avec son ami et son caractère d'un naturel passif l'aidait à se taire.

_Ma mère serait folle de rage d'apprendre que je passe la moitié de la semaine en retenue! Mais je profite au maximum; je sais bien qu'à Noël la vie deviendra beaucoup moins facile quand elle m'aura sous la main pour se venger de ma répartition à Gryffondor..._

Sa mère, toujours sa mère... Gabrielle ne parvenait pas à saisir la complexité du lien qui unissait Sirius à Walburga... Il prétendait la détester, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler d'elle dans chacune de ses lettres... Ce rapport de haine-amour lui paraissait malsain du haut de ses onze ans, car elle sentait que le garçon était plus attaché à sa génitrice qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Mais sur ce sujet là aussi elle se taisait...

_Il faut absolument que je te présente mes amis, je suis sûr que tu les adoreras. Je t'ai déjà parlé de James: notre amitié a commencé par une bagarre, mais maintenant je crois pouvoir dire que nous sommes déjà les meilleurs amis du monde. On s'entend comme les deux doigts d'une main, on est juste inséparables. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver en lui, parfois je vais même jusqu'à penser que j'ai trouvé mon âme-soeur dans l'amitié. Il y a Peter aussi, lui c'est l'ami d'enfance de James qui est drôle et gentil, je l'aime bien. Et puis il y a un troisième garçon dont je ne t'avais pas encore parlé. Il s'appelle Remus Lupin. Il est un peu bizarre et passe beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie mais il est très sympa aussi. Il reste souvent seul... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que moi et James on vienne le bousculer..._

Gabrielle tenta d'imaginer ces trois personnages qui entouraient Sirius... James était évidemment le pilier majeur de la construction: probablement grand, beau et souriant, blagueur aussi... Lui plairait-il? Elle n'aurait su le dire... Elle avait brièvement été mise au courant de la dispute de début d'année, et cela la mettait à mal à l'aise qu'ils aient ensuite pu devenir si proches... En si peu de temps... Peter et Remus devaient être les arcades: si la description de Remus la laissait perplexe et curieuse, celle de Peter lui plaisait bien... Elle préféra, de toute façon, ne pas porter de jugement hâtif, elle les rencontrerait sûrement un jour... Elle termina de lire la lettre, où Sirius lui assurait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il se réjouissait de la revoir bientôt. Ces derniers mots la rassérénèrent et elle plia en quatre le parchemin en attendant d'y répondre quand elle aurait un peu de temps...

- - -

_Noël 1971_

La petite fille sourit prudemment à son reflet. La courbe de ses lèvres flotta légèrement, hésitante... Elle avait tenté tout l'après-midi de se faire jolie pour l'arrivée de Sirius. Elle passa une dernière fois sa main dans sa chevelure blonde qui formait une masse épaisse autour de son visage rond aux traits doux. Un petit frisson la parcourut et elle enfila une petite veste qui laissait voir sa chemise à carreaux sagement rentrée dans sa jupe d'un rouge éclatant. Pour finir elle tira sur le collant qui cachait la pâleur de ses jambes et fit un tour sur elle-même devant la glace, vérifiant que tout était en place... Elle sautillait dans sa petite chambre, située sous les combles, au rythme dansant qui s'échappait de son poste radio. La musique qui pulsait en elle, répétait inlassablement que bientôt, très bientôt Sirius serait là... Il lui avait promis de se libérer pour venir la voir le soir même de son arrivée. La terriblement banale Gabrielle Sullivan allait replonger dans le monde follement excitant de son sorcier de petit ami durant deux semaines. Mais sa joie à l'approche des retrouvailles se trouvait entachée par l'angoisse diffuse que Sirius ne lui trouve plus aucun intérêt, trop obnubilé par sa formidable école. Il devait y avoir des filles bien plus jolies et intéressantes qu'elle là-bas. Dans ses lettres, le garçon ne les avait jamais évoquées; mais au fond de son cœur, Gabrielle était persuadée qu'elles étaient toutes à l'image des cousines Black: maléfiquement divines, démesurément ensorcelantes... Comment Sirius pourrait-il leur préférer la compagnie d'une moldue sans talents? Ces interrogations, elle se les posait naturellement, elles s'incrustaient en elle peu à peu, faisaient leur chemin, insinueuses, mais la petite fille ne se laissait pas abattre, car elle était un être positif: un des bienfaits de sa tranquillité de caractère. Elle semblait sans remous, lisse, sage et paisible: une eau endormie...

Gabrielle descendit les escaliers et tomba sur son père installé sur le canapé, lisant le journal, les sourcils froncés. Il était grand et mince, un début de calvitie apparaissait sur son crâne. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa fille, avant de retourner à sa lecture. C'était un artiste extravagant, il passait ses journées à sculpter dans l'argile, parvenant de temps à autres à être exposé et à vendre quelques oeuvres. Gabrielle avait conscience que son père regrettait qu'elle lui ressemble si peu, tant physiquement que moralement. Lui aimait sortir, rire et parler fort, se montrer et réaliser ses idées un peu démentes; elle préférait le calme de sa chambre, ses romans d'amour et les rêves qui peuplaient son imagination, elle ne portait aucun intérêt aux sculptures en cours de réalisation dans l'atelier paternel. Et malgré le jeune âge de la petite fille, Thomas Sullivan s'était résolu à voir sa fille rester dans les sentiers battus, se plier au carcan de la société de consommation, participer au déclin de la planète. Si Gabrielle se sentait parfois blessée par ces paroles, elle les rangeait dans un coin de sa mémoire et les oubliait là. Sa mère était là pour s'assurer que sa fille ne prenait pas en considération le jugement paternel. Jackie était le contraire de son mari; femme terre-à-terre, elle dirigeait une agence de voyage et travaillait souvent jusqu'à tard le soir. Les disputes étaient fréquentes entre les deux époux...

Gabrielle attrapa une plaque de chocolat sur le buffet de la cuisine et croqua dedans avec délice. Elle sentait le goût légèrement âpre de la noisette glisser sur sa langue, s'harmonisant au chocolat doux et sucré. Elle trottina jusqu'au salon et s'assit à côté de Thomas silencieusement. Celui-ci leva de nouveau les yeux de son journal pour lui accorder une œillade désapprobatrice. « Gaby, tu ne devrais pas manger comme ça! » La petite fille rougit mais ne repoussa pas la gourmandise. Elle était maintenant habituée à ce genre de remarques de sa part et ne s'en formalisait pas. Son père avait le culte du corps. Tout ce qui l'entourait devait être grand et mince et beau. Or, sa propre progéniture ne semblait pas suivre ce schéma. Si elle était fluette, même pour son âge, elle restait petite et la tournure de son visage était sans attraits... Elle détourna la conversation: « Quelles sont les nouvelles? » Son père mordit à l'hameçon et s'exclama: « Rien de bon, le climat continue d'être particulièrement mauvais même pour la saison comme-ci une ombre recouvrait l'Europe. Les météorologues s'y perdent... Et il semblerait qu'il y ait un nombre incalculable de personnes disparues ou retrouvées mortes, de bâtiments effondrés, d'incendies sans raison! »

Gabrielle ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher doucement la tête, se demandant si l'ambiance néfaste qui planait sur Londres depuis quelques mois n'avait pas un rapport avec le monde de Sirius...

- - -

Walburga Black attendait son fils avec la plus haute impatience. Un ricanement cynique lui échappa. Le garnement allait regretter le jour où il était né. La fureur folle qu'elle avait ressentie à l'annonce du résultat de la répartition en septembre ne s'était jamais vraiment estompée; elle s'était contenté de la mettre en sommeil durant quelques mois pour la retrouver plus vive encore le jour où elle se retrouverait face à Sirius... Elle jubilait à l'idée d'avoir enfin une confrontation avec lui, et il allait maintenant plier devant elle, s'incliner, se mettre à genoux et lui demander pardon. Le vaurien comme elle le détestait...

Elle s'assit devant son bureau pour calmer l'ardeur dévorante qui s'emparait d'elle trop rapidement. Ses longs doigts décharnés glissèrent sur le bois lisse de noisetier et elle se sentit brusquement seule. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle songea un instant à la vie qu'elle menait, reclus dans son manoir. Elle songea à Regulus, petit garçon terrifié, déchiré entre l'admiration qu'il portait à son frère et la peur de déplaire à sa mère. Elle songea à Orion, son pleutre d'époux, qui fuyait sa femme et réchauffait de son corps le lit de sa maîtresse. Un pli amer se dessina sur ses lèvres au souvenir de l'enfant qu'elle avait été, déjà austère et dure, menant sa fratrie à la baguette tout en rêvant à une famille unie, avec des enfants obéissants et un mari aimant. Lorsque ses parents l'avaient fiancée à Orion, elle s'était réjouie de consolider la pure lignée des Black, elle ne s'était pas demandée si elle allait l'aimer ou si elle serait heureuse avec lui, tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était la qualité de son sang. Mais à présent elle vomissait de dégoût à la pensée de cet homme forniquant avec une sang-mêlée. Et que pouvait-elle dire de ses enfants? Sirius semblait perdu, elle ne pourrait se raccrocher éternellement à l'espoir qu'il revienne sur le droit chemin, son orgueil même le lui interdirait... Quant à Regulus, il semblait manquer de force de caractère... Elle doutait qu'il rejoigne un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la suite de sa cousine Bellatrix, il était bien trop faible pour cela. Et elle s'inquiétait parfois de le voir aller à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle... Elle soupira... Pourquoi ses enfants devaient-ils donc lui causer tant de souci...

Walburga se redressa, le visage fermé, rajusta sa tenue et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon...

- - -

Sirius posa les pieds sur le quai de la gare avec un sentiment étrange. La dernière fois qu'il s'était tenu au même endroit lui semblait dater de plusieurs années et non de quelques mois. L'air de Londres était bien différent de celui de l'Écosse. Ici, l'atmosphère bruissait de l'activité permanente de plusieurs milliers de personnes, fourmillant inlassablement tout autour de lui. Il prenait conscience que la ville qui l'avait vu naître était une ruche bourdonnante jamais en repos, loin du calme féérique de Poudlard, château hors du temps qui happait les êtres et leur octroyait une vie parallèle.

L'image de Walburga s'imposa à son esprit et un frisson irrépressible le parcourut. Malgré tout son courage de Gryffondor, penser à la rage de sa mère continuait de le faire frémir. Un visage plus doux se superposa à celui de la femme, dur et anguleux. Les contours ronds, la bouche en cœur, les yeux noirs et profond... Gabrielle... Son cœur chanta joyeusement à l'idée de la revoir bientôt. « Eh, Sirius, à quoi tu penses? S'exclama une voix près de son oreille.

_ Rien d'intéressant, James, rien d'intéressant... » répondit le garçon, se tournant vers son ami, souriant.

Il regarda les trois garçons qui l'entouraient avec affection. Il serait étrange de ne pas les voir durant deux semaines alors qu'ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis septembre. Remus était un cas un peu à part, garçon secret, mais Sirius l'appréciait tout de même.

Le petit groupe hétéroclite se dirigea vers la sortie et disparut derrière la barrière de la voie 9 ¾...

- - -

Enfin, ils étaient l'un face à l'autre: la mère outragée et le fils révolté. Deux forces de caractère qui s'affrontaient dans un regard brûlant, plein de férocité. Et comme par un jeu de miroir, les mêmes yeux couleur de l'acier se traquaient, le nez droit et les pommettes hautes, les lèvres fines, le front légèrement bombé et la luisante chevelure noire... Walburga et Sirius n'étaient plus que des fuseaux colériques emportés par une vague de rage et d'incompréhension. L'une tentait de garder son calme, mais tout son corps frémissait sous le vent de la fureur qui soufflait en elle, l'autre avait courbé son corps, comme préparé à une attaque frontale et observait avec méfiance le moindre geste de son adversaire. Ils étaient enfermés dans une bulle de conflit, perdant la notion du temps et de l'espace, semblant n'avoir aucune conscience du petit garçon effrayé blottit sur le canapé, pas plus que de l'homme qui assis sur une chaise prêtait une attention ennuyée à la scène.

Puis, le fragile équilibre explosa en mille éclats...

La gifle claqua violemment sur la peau tendue de la joue laissant une traînée rougeoyante dans son sillage.

_ Je te déteste!

L'exclamation avait jailli tel un cri dans le silence oppressant du salon de la maison des Black. Sirius était blême. L'humiliation avait un goût acre dans sa bouche et il aurait voulu déverser toute la haine et la rancoeur qui l'emplissaient sur cette femme si peu maternelle, l'ensevelir sous sa rage douloureuse. Mais elle était là, devant lui, et malgré tout son orgueil il devait s'incliner devant la puissance castratrice de ce roc qui savait, d'un regard, d'une injonction, mettre un être plus bas que terre...

_ Tais-toi! Je n'ai que faire de tes sentiments!

- - -

Elle attendait, assise sur les escaliers devant sa maison, les coudes sur les genoux et le visage appuyé sur les mains en coupe. Emmitouflée dans un manteau, un bonnet sur la tête, des gants réchauffant ses doigts, elle attendait. La nuit commençait à tomber sur les rues de Londres, et elle le savait, bientôt, elle devrait rentrer... Sirius ne venait pas... Elle avait envie de pleurer à l'idée qu'il ait pu l'oublier, elle, qui s'était fait une telle joie de le revoir. Elle se gratta le bout du nez, rougi par le froid, avant de se recroqueviller un peu plus sur elle-même. L'hiver était là et frappait de toute sa force la capitale...

Elle perdait espoir et allait se décider à rentrer au chaud, lorsque sans prévenir le garçon apparut. Il se dirigeait à grands pas vers elle et lui souriait: « Gaby! ». Cette simple exclamation réchauffa son corps et elle se dressa vivement. Le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait accélérait les battements de son cœur et elle attendit pour parler que l'émotion s'estompe...

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et se serra contre lui à l'en étouffer, embrassant le visage avec effusion. « Je t'ai manqué on dirait! » s'exclama Sirius avec une joie évidente lorsqu'elle se fut calmée.

Oh, il ne savait pas à quel point...

_ J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas!

Sirius se rembrunit et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

_ Ma mère m'a... retenu...

_ Raconte-moi tout Sirius, j'ai envie de tout savoir, tu n'écrivais pas assez souvent, je me suis tellement ennuyée en t'attendant!

Le garçon baissa les yeux vers la petite fille aux yeux brillants qui le regardait comme s'il était Merlin en personne. Si cette attention, auquel elle l'avait habitué le flattait, il était surpris qu'elle parle autant. Gabrielle était timide et guère volubile; tous ses sentiments, ses émotions passaient dans son regard... Avec elle, il fallait deviner... Et il se rendait compte, à présent, à quel point il l'aimait...

_ _ _

Ce 25 décembre 1971, les Black étaient réunis au manoir familiale. Ils étaient attablés autour de la grande table, jouant les faux-semblants et la perfidie, anciens Serpentard dans l'âme. L'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la création des mangemorts était au cœur des discussions. Au milieu de ces sorciers racistes qui se réjouissaient des événements qui bientôt bouleverseraient le monde et inverseraient le cours du temps, Sirius se sentait plus que jamais à part, loin de leurs préoccupations et de leurs idéaux. Il mangeait consciencieusement, prêtant une oreille désintéressée aux débats qui animaient la tablée: A sa droite, Bellatrix s'enflammait les yeux brillants, louant la puissance dévastatrice et l'intelligence machiavélique de celui qu'elle appelait avec une dévotion écœurante « mon maître ». A ses côtés, Rodolphus Lestrange hochait la tête, visiblement en accord avec sa femme. Bien qu'elle restât mesurée, Sirius sentit dans l'attitude et les paroles de sa mère, une immense satisfaction. Puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers Androméda, plus pâle que jamais, amaigrie, l'air fatigué: son chignon lâche laissait s'échapper deux grosses mèches noires qui encadraient son visage en bouclant. Druella s'agitait à sa gauche, sans aucune dignité et Walburga lui lançait par moments des regards dédaigneux auxquels elle ne semblait pas prendre garde. Le garçon s'étonna de cette scène mais l'oublia rapidement...

Il n'en comprit le sens qu'au moment du dessert lorsqu'en Androméda se racla la gorge pour que tout le monde l'écoute... Toute couleur avait quitté son visage et on s'étonna de la voir prendre la parole, elle, habituellement discrète. Druella semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, ses yeux s'agitant dans ses orbites comme si elle cherchait une échappatoire. « Je vais vous apprendre une nouvelle qui ne va pas vous réjouir... Je me plierai à votre jugement, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Ma mère est déjà au courant, et elle me désapprouve... - A ces mots, Druella baissa la tête, tentant de fuir les regards interrogateurs qui se tournaient vers elle- Voilà, je vais épouser un sorcier né-moldu! »

Au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme parlait, les visages s'étaient assombris, anticipant la mauvaise nouvelle qui les frapperait de plein fouet, et lorsqu'elle eut fini, un grand silence éclata dans la salle à manger des Black. Il dura, dura, dura... Corde fine et fragile d'équilibre qui se rompit brusquement et alors, une émeute se déchaîna, vagues rugissantes de mépris, de refus, de peur, de colère, de déception et de surprise. Si même la droiture d'Androméda ne préservait pas du sort funeste qui l'attendait alors personne n'était véritablement à l'abris... Les réactions les plus violentes vinrent de ses soeurs: la fanatique Bella et la placide Narcissa. L'une se sentait personnellement visée et blessée par cette entorse à la tradition familiale qui jetait l'opprobre sur sa famille et reniait ses idéaux, l'autre calculait déjà les conséquences sur sa propre vie, du revirement de sa soeur: était-elle bien sûre que Lucius accepterait encore de l'épouser après une telle humiliation? Druella s'était ratatinée sur sa chaise, espérant que la tempête passerait sans la toucher... Walburga observait sa filleule de l'œil déçu de celle qui avait tout misé sur un être et qui voyait ses espoirs réduits en miettes... Seule une voix s'éleva dans la tourmente pour prendre parti pour la jeune fille qui faisait front à la haine purulente qui s'abattait sur elle, stoïque.

_ Laissez donc cette enfant tranquille! N'avez-vous donc jamais été victimes des affres de l'amour? Ne savez-vous donc pas que dans ce domaine là, on ne choisit pas?

Mais des voix furieuses répondirent à Alphard Black: « La raison est là pour tempérer l'amour, justement dans ces cas-là!

_ Comment peux-tu trouver des excuses à cette infamie?!

Sirius observait cette grêle hurlante qui claquait sur le dos digne et droit de sa cousine, sans relâche, longtemps, inlassablement. Il s'effrayait de la tornade qui venait de détruire en quelques minutes l'équilibre coriace des Black, et cet enfant chéri qu'avait pu être Androméda n'existait plus... Elle avait choisi, elle disparaissait... Irrévocable, le regard presque douloureux de Walburga devant la déchéance de sa filleule; implacable la rage glaciale dans l'expression du paternel; impuissante la mère meurtrie devant le mur de préjugés d'une famille ancestrale engoncée dans ses traditions... Et c'est à cet instant que Sirius prit conscience des conséquences de l'acte de pure trahison qu'il commettait depuis plusieurs années... Gabrielle Sullivan...

- - -

Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et à la peau pâle, avec ses yeux gris intelligents emplis d'une étrange tristesse regardait son frère avec une fascination envieuse. Il connaissait son terrible secret, savait pertinemment ce que pourrait amener une dénonciation de sa part... Mais il était un enfant prudent et se méfiait de beaucoup de choses... Tout particulièrement de sa mère et de ses folles colères. Alors il se taisait et espionnait... Et quand il fermait les yeux le soir dans son lit, la blondeur de Gabrielle lui brûlait les paupières...


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour**,

Un **nouveau chapitre**, enfin. J'essaye vraiment de **réduire** le temps entre deux publications mais ce n'est pas évident à gérer, alors j'espère que vous ne perdez pas **patience** et que vous vous rappelez encore de mon **histoire**. :)

Merci pour les reviews à **Caramelise** (Oui, pour moi ils "sortent" ensemble, bien que par le fait qu'ils se connaissent depuis assez longtemps leur relation est entre l'amour et l'amitié. Par rapport à leur âge, à mes yeux ça n'a rien d'impossible.^^), **Anathil** (heureuse de te retrouver. ^^) et **Umbris** (une nouvelle je crois. =)).

**Bonne lecture**!

**Bisous**!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

« Elle s'envole vers un océan vaste et limpide, azuré, au parfum d'Idéal... La Lumière l'éblouit et réchauffe à l'en brûler son âme qui s'assoupit, bienheureuse. Un sourire béat étire ses lèvres et elle se laisse aller à la douce cadence du souffle Divin. Rien ne semble pouvoir venir troubler cet état extatique, transcendantale. Mais, peu à peu, elle commence à ressentir la morsure féroce du feu qui fouaille son corps, ce qui n'était que pureté autour d'elle se nimbe d'une âcre noirceur qui l'étouffe et l'étrangle... L'Angoisse la saisit, elle veut fuir, mais le piège se ressert, elle pleure, supplie... Mais qui? Elle ne sait pas... Juste échapper à cet enfer qui l'enserre tel un étau, prisonnière raillée par le Silence... Elle appelle au secours, crie « Non, non, non! ». Elle pressent ce qui l'attend... Le Gouffre infernal... Tel un Icare, un Hypérion, elle se repent d'avoir trop voulu s'approcher de la Lumière... C'est fini... Elle tombe... Horreur! »

Gabrielle s'extirpa douloureusement du sommeil... Le souvenir de son cauchemar hantant ses pensées avec une précision étonnante. Le mal être de la prémonition la suivit lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain pour se préparer... Pourquoi avait-elle cette affreuse sensation qu'elle aurait tort de prendre ce rêve pour une simple divagation de son inconscient? Elle sentait le poids du message, de l'alerte... Sirius... Toujours lui qui revenait à son esprit... Leitmotiv incessant... Il était rentré depuis quelques jours et elle savait qu'elle pourrait profiter de lui durant deux mois entiers et une joie irrépressible s'emparait d'elle à cette pensée... Comme au bon vieux temps... Elle savait aussi que plus rien n'était pareil entre eux, et que malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne parviendrait jamais à rétablir ce qui n'était plus, et une petite voix en elle, lui soufflait, qu'elle ne le devait pas... Le garçon qu'elle connaissait avait changé, évolué, il voulait la présenter à ses amis, et cela lui faisait peur... Ce que Sirius était incapable de comprendre, et elle se rendait compte pour la première fois de son égocentrisme, où seuls ses sentiments à lui avaient une véritable importance... Et cela lui faisait mal de voir des fêlures apparaître dans l'image idéal qu'elle avait créé de lui et qui s'était renforcée au cours de cette année où elle n'avait pu que l'imaginer dans le secret de sa pensée... Les quelques jours qu'elle avait passés auprès de lui, avaient déjà commencé à lui ouvrir les yeux... Il ne parlait que de lui, de ses amis, de Poudlard, de sa vie là-bas... Jamais il ne s'intéressait à sa vie à elle, à ses sentiments à elle, à sa tristesse à elle d'être seule à Londres, le sachant si bien dans cette école où elle n'était pas... Alors, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas hypocrite de dire qu'elle l'aimait et de ne pas accepter qu'il soit juste heureux... Avec ou sans elle... Mais cette idée là ne faisait pas son chemin et s'éteignait rapidement; c'était la première qui dominait, écrasante... Douloureuse...

- - -

Le soleil nimbait de ses rayons les silhouettes adolescentes paressant sur l'herbe encore tendre et verte. Les regards pétillaient et une joie naturelle s'échappait inconsciemment de ces êtres innocents. Cinq enfants, beaux et étranges, hétéroclites, qui attiraient l'œil du passant. Une petite fille blonde entourée de quatre garçons, en apparence unis, complices et joueurs...

- - -

Gabrielle les observait tous, un à un, se surprenant à juger ces personnes qu'elle avait tant imaginées. Elle écoutait distraitement les blagues lancées, les paroles moqueuses qui en claquant dans l'air accompagnées d'un rire plein de gaieté perdaient de leur méchanceté. Elle souriait quand elle sentait qu'elle le devait, guettait les réactions des autres pour s'y accorder; un peu perdue, en marge de leur monde à eux, si fermé... Elle voulait tout à la fois se faire oublier et s'intégrer; elle aurait voulu être un petit insecte qui se serait blotti dans le cou de Sirius, chaudement installé et qui n'aurait plus eu à faire bonne figure... Mais son ami lui refusait même un frôlement de la main; sûrement estimait-il que devant ses copains il ne fallait pas jouer les sentimentaux. Elle avait vu à son collège des élèves ressemblant de très loin à Sirius réagir ainsi, et cela la décevait de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait établir de telles comparaisons... Le garçon n'était-il pas unique? Hors du commun? Et donc incomparable? Elle luttait contre la fragilisation du piédestal sur lequel elle l'avait installé.

Elle porta son attention sur Rémus, le plus calme de la bande. Il était si mystérieux, qu'il lui faisait presque peur. Ses sens d'humaine se dressaient comme une barrière entre elle et le garçon et elle n'avait pas encore réussi à lui adresser la moindre parole, comme empêchée par une puissance supérieure. Pourtant, si son inconscient la bloquait, sa raison elle, pestait, se reprochant cette indélicatesse, estimant que Rémus avait l'air gentil et attentionné. Il n'avait rien d'un monstre pourquoi tant de circonspection à son égard? Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer... Et elle se taisait... « Eh Sirius, elle n'est pas très bavarde, ta copine? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Elle a perdu sa langue? »... James Potter... Elle ne l'aimait pas, lui. Elle n'aimait pas ses manières, elle n'aimait pas sa voix criarde, elle n'aimait pas ses blagues ironiques, son sourire moqueur, ses yeux manipulateurs... Sirius croisa son regard, gêné, et Gabrielle y lut même une lueur de reproche, comme si elle lui faisait honte... Des larmes amères lui montèrent aux yeux, qu'elle retint au bord de ses paupières avec peine. Baissant la tête pour cacher son trouble... « C'est normal qu'elle soit intimidée, James, elle ne nous connaît pas encore.

_ Pourquoi être timide avec nous? La timidité est une invention stupide et inutile! J'ai horreur de cela!

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi », répliqua sèchement Rémus.

Gabrielle était partagée entre deux sentiments: être reconnaissante envers le garçon pour son intervention ou lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir laissé la possibilité à Sirius de la défendre comme il l'aurait dû? Elle croisa le regard amical de Rémus, et fut doucement happée par le mordoré de l'iris; persuadée d'être la victime d'un enchantement elle sonda prudemment les abîmes mystérieux de son âme, voyant mais ne comprenant pas toute la douleur qu'exhalait ces gouffres amers. Elle ne retenait que la poésie mélancolique qui découlait de cette souffrance; en cet instant le malheur n'était plus une matière brute sans finesse, mais bien un art exquis porté à son paroxysme, un chef-d'oeuvre d'affliction... Tout cela, la petite fille innocente ne le discerna que bien plus tard, pour le moment, elle se laissait porter par l'élan qui en ressortait... Elle s'oublia, sourit, se désintéressa de James... Puis, brutalement, elle fut éjectée de ce monde parallèle et reprit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, désorientée. Lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers Rémus, il avait détourné les yeux mais Gabrielle perçut la tension qui raidissait ses épaules et courbait étrangement son corps chétif. N'était-ce pas de la colère... Ou de la peur qui crispait sa mâchoire? Une petite voix en elle lui soufflait qu'elle avait pénétré là où elle n'aurait jamais dû aller, un jardin intime qu'elle avait imprudemment violé... Elle aurait voulu rassurer le garçon, lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait vu et que ses secrets étaient bien gardés... Mais aussitôt après que ce désir fut apparu dans son esprit, elle le trouva stupide, se dit que les autres la prendraient pour une folle et qu'elle avait dû rêver éveillée... Ce qui lui arrivait si souvent...

- - -

Sirius appuya sa tête sur la paume de sa main, levant les yeux au plafond, souhaitant que ce repas qui s'étirait en longueur se termine enfin; il comptait les secondes qui le séparaient du moment où sa mère lèverait la tête et verrait son « indécente » posture.

« Un, deux, trois, quatre...

_ Sirius! Tiens-toi bien! Où te crois-tu? Cette école semble te faire oublier les quelques bonnes manières que j'étais parvenue à t'inculquer! Quand vas-tu enfin accepter de tenir ton rang? »

Le garçon se redressa, le visage fermé, les paupières plissées; singulière réplique de l'expression qu'affichait la femme en face de lui. Malgré toute sa rancoeur, il ne pouvait nier le lien filial qui existait... Il y avait chez ces deux êtres cette même ténacité, ce même orgueil et cette même colérique splendeur; une peau pâle et brillante d'aristocrate, des yeux à l'intensité dramatique, un port altier, des traits taillés avec finesse dans la pierre, un front haut... Ils étaient beaux à émouvoir ces monstres de perfection, au parfum suranné, êtres anachroniques qui s'étaient perdus dans les dédales du Temps. Ils écrasaient de leur sombre nitescence l'homme, lourd, dégénéré, et l'enfant terne... La pièce vaguement éclairée par les lustres onéreux qui pendaient du plafond et les chandeliers aux bougies dont la cire se consumait silencieusement octroyait à la scène une atmosphère étrange, presque angoissante, étouffante... La sensation d'être prisonnier d'une toile d'artiste, figée, distillant l'ennui...

_ A quoi me sert-il de « tenir mon rang »? Cela n'a pas empêché Androméda d'être rejetée!

_ Tais-toi, Sirius, tais-toi, ma patience a des limites!

Confrontation de deux volontés forgées dans l'acier... Aucune des deux ne s'avouerait vaincu. Les narines de l'une frémissaient de rage contenue, masquant la plaie encore suppurante de l'ignoble trahison; les poings de l'autre se serraient violemment, ses ongles se glissant sous la peau tendre, jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à la douleur physique, réplique de celle plus intime de son âme qui n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de la cousine aimée, tombée en disgrâce... Un Black ne pleure jamais... Alors pourquoi les sanglots étranglaient-ils sa voix, lorsqu'un flot furieux s'échappa de sa bouche?

_ C'est de ta faute, tout ça, de ta faute, tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider, elle ne méritait pas ça! Je croyais que c'était la seule que tu aimais vraiment, qui comptait vraiment pour toi; mais tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire aimer; sinon tu aurais accepté son choix, tu l'aurais défendu face à tous les autres, comme Alphard, tu aurais pu tous les faire t'obéir, je le sais, je le sais; mais tu n'as rien fait, tu l'as abandonnée et Alphard avec elle. Tu me dégoûtes, tu es lâche, je te déteste!

_ Vas-tu donc te taire, petit insolent; un Black ne faillit pas; regarde-toi! Tu pleures comme une fillette, tu es ridicule! J'ai chéri Androméda, parce que je la croyais respectable, dès l'instant où elle a trahi la confiance que j'avais mise en elle, elle a perdu mon affection! Jamais, je ne défendrai ou protégerai un traître-à-son-sang, jamais, tu m'entends! Et tiens-le toi pour dit; tu peux me détester, je n'en ai que faire! Tu me fais honte! Remonte dans ta chambre et je ne veux plus te voir pour aujourd'hui! Hors de ma vue!

- - -

« Que fais ta cousine maintenant?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je suppose qu'elle vit avec ce né-moldu, elle a été déshéritée, on a interdiction de parler d'elle; c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé...

_ C'est terrible...

_ Mon oncle Alphard l'a défendu, pour le moment il est juste mal vu, mais au moindre écart, il sera lui aussi rejeté... J'ai entendu ma mère et les autres harpies en parler.

_ Comment ont réagi Narcissa et Bellatrix? »

Sirius prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre, songeant à l'attitude qu'avaient affichée ses deux cousines ces derniers mois...

« Je crois que Narcissa obéit au désir du reste de la famille qui est de plonger dans l'oubli Androméda; mais Bella n'est pas aussi facile à convaincre... Elle n'arrive pas à pardonner ce qu'elle voit comme une trahison personnelle, elle veut se venger, d'une manière ou d'une autre... »

Gabrielle écoutait Sirius, tout à la fois fascinée et horrifiée par ces histoires sorcières si éloignées de son monde. Elle voyait bien que malgré sa tristesse, son ami était heureux de la captiver, cela devait lui donner un sentiment de gloire bienvenue: la petite fille l'admirait, ses grands yeux le dévorant et lui s'abandonnant...

Il faisait chaud, il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air, le silence régnait... Juste deux corps enfantins côte à côte, leurs peaux dénudées se frôlant... Deux esprits complémentaires, irrésistiblement attirés l'un vers l'autre. Oubliés, les doutes du début de vacances, les inquiétudes, les incompréhensions, parce qu'il y avait cette certitude inébranlable: ils étaient bien ensemble et se sentaient simplement heureux...

- - -

Et le Temps s'envolait, filant inlassablement, conduisant les êtres vers un avenir incertain... Une Ombre noire planait lourdement sur l'Europe, exhalant un air vicié qui distillait l'angoisse et le désespoir. Les moldus tout comme les sorciers ressentaient cette vague terrifiante qui grondait dans leur direction et bientôt s'abattrait... Celui que l'on appelait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui s'annonçait comme le Mage Noir le plus destructeur de tous les temps marchait sur le Royaume-Uni, prêt à tout pour parvenir à son but ultime: la domination d'un monde de sorciers au sang-pur et la réduction en esclavage de ceux qui ne pouvaient prétendre à ce rang... Gabrielle Sullivan grandissait, sentant plus fortement que beaucoup de moldus la tourmente dans laquelle ils plongeraient tous bientôt... Les échos qui lui revenaient par Sirius n'étaient pas de très bon augure et elle s'inquiétait en silence, ne pouvant partager ce genre d'informations avec son entourage...

Cependant, ces histoires de Forces du Mal, Gabrielle les oubliait rapidement lorsque Sirius n'était plus dans les parages, se demandant même parfois si elle ne rêvait pas tout ça, si ce n'était pas une simple illusion de son esprit tant les gens autour d'elle étaient terriblement normaux, banals... Mais une lettre de son ami, et le doute disparaissait, la certitude revenait, et la peur aussi... Car, si elle ne cessait d'aimer le garçon mystérieux qu'elle avait rencontré, la distance ne leur avait pas été favorable... Chaque retrouvaille devenait plus difficile, la frontière qui les séparait semblait de plus en plus dur à franchir et la ténacité de ces deux êtres s'effilochait... Gabrielle se contentait de pleurer lorsque les vacances finies, Sirius repartait à Poudlard, la laissant de nouveau seule; et lui se sentait presque soulagé de se libérer de la lourdeur qu'avait pris leur relation... Ils ne se comprenaient plus, n'avaient plus grand chose à se dire... Il n'y avait plus guère entre eux que cette relation de sept ans... Sept années durant lesquelles ils s'étaient connus intimement, avaient été complices, avaient eu une entente parfaite... L'un comme l'autre souffrait de voir cette autodestruction, totalement impuissants à la juguler... Fatalité? Gabrielle pas plus que Sirius n'auraient su dire si quelque chose leur avait échappé à un moment ou un autre, si tout ça était de leur faute finalement... Mais en janvier 1975, lorsque le sorcier reprit son train pour retourner à Poudlard après des vacances de Noël, à l'image du temps glacial qui plombait Londres, les deux adolescents sentirent qu'un lien s'était brisé entre eux, que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant... Ils avaient perdu leur naïveté, compris que rien n'était simple et que leur relation n'était pas immuable... Ne survivait plus qu'une fine attache autrefois vibrante, aujourd'hui endormie...

- - -

Le train avançait à vive allure, filant à travers l'Écosse pour rejoindre Londres avant la tombée de la nuit, chargé d'élèves. On pouvait apercevoir à travers les fenêtres des wagons une pluie fine qui tombait régulièrement depuis le matin et une nappe de brouillard masquait les paysages verdoyants, on pouvait voir de temps à autre un mont trouant la brume mais les étendues d'eau peuplant la région restaient inaccessibles aux yeux humains. Peu importait d'ailleurs car les quatre amis qui chahutaient dans leur compartiment ne se souciaient guère du paysage grandiose qu'ils manquaient. Quatre adolescents de quinze ans qui programmaient leurs vacances d'été avec un plaisir non dissimulé, pour se voir encore et encore.

« Tu ne nous amèneras pas Gabrielle cette année, Patmol? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question de Rémus, fit mine de tousser pour masquer sa gêne et enfin déclara:

« C'est un peu compliqué entre nous. Disons que ce n'est plus comme avant, depuis quelques temps. La distance, les différences,... Enfin tu vois toutes ces choses là font que...

_ T'inquiète pas, Pat', on a très bien compris, t'en veux plus de ta moldue. Elle t'a amusé un temps, maintenant c'est fini, s'exclama, en mâchouillant, un James des plus nonchalant.

_ C'est dommage tout de même. Je la trouvais intéressante, moi.

_ Intéressante, Lunard? J'aurais plutôt utilisé l'adjectif « ennuyeuse », mais bon, après tout si ça se trouve, pour une moldue elle est pas si chiante que ça.

_ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis parfois, James?

_ Ben quoi?

_ Tout d'abord, les propos que tu tiens sur les moldus sont souvent racistes, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte qu'on est pas si loin de ce que peuvent sortir les Serpentard.

_ N'importe quoi! S'offusqua James, comment peux-tu me comparer à eux? C'est juste que je ne trouve pas que les moldus soient passionnants.

_ Tu n'en connais aucun!

_ Ben si, justement, Gabrielle.

_ J'y reviens justement, tu ne crois pas que ça peut blesser Sirius, que tu parles d'elle comme ça?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Patmol? » demanda le jeune homme en se tournant, l'air interrogateur, pas le moins du monde embarrassé, vers son meilleur ami.

Sirius ne répondit pas, haussa les épaules et se détourna faisant mine de se désintéresser de la conversation... Mais il sentait peser sur lui, l'œil accusateur de Rémus et victorieux de James.

« Tu vois!

_ Sirius, dis quelque chose, je ne peux pas croire à ton indifférence!

_ Lâche-moi un peu Lunard! C'est ma vie, pas la tienne!

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et ça ne me regarde pas tu as raison, mais je sais par contre que lorsqu'on s'est connu tes sentiments envers Gabrielle étaient sincères. Mes sens de lycanthrope m'en assuraient. Comment se fait-il que tu ne nous ais jamais parlé de rupture si à présent, elle semble tellement appartenir à ton passé que tu ne veux même plus en parler... La défendre...? »

Sirius se leva, agacé, une ombre de tristesse et de colère planant sur les traits de son visage; il fixa le loup-garou longuement, une tension violente émanant de lui, avant de cracher hargneusement:

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Lupin! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, je peux gérer seul mes affaires, et si je veux laisser parler James c'est mon problème pas le tien!

_ Pour le peu que je la connais je respecte celle qui était ta petite amie il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle passe pour ce qu'elle n'est pas: un jouet, entre les mains d'un sorcier, devenu obsolète! »

Sirius sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte, sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière...

- - -

Il la regardait avec une espèce d'émotion indéfinissable, comme on retrouve une chose et qu'on se rend compte qu'on avait oublié à quel point elle nous avait manqué. Elle n'était pas très grande, portait un jean délavé - troué au niveau de la cuisse droite laissant voir une peau nacrée,- et une chemise cintrée qui mettait sa poitrine ronde en valeur. Elle était Charme et Volupté... Comment avait-il pu oublié ses boucles blondes, les plis pulpeux de ses lèvres roses au sourire naïf et l'aile ronde et gracieuse de son nez? Il y avait ses grands yeux noirs aussi... Mais où était passée la lueur enfantine? Comment avait-elle pu devenir si envoûtante, en si peu de temps? Si femme? Tout son corps réagissait à la vue de Gabrielle Sullivan... Et elle lui était inaccessible... Parce qu'il y avait ce garçon à côté d'elle... Ce garçon qui glissait sa main dans ses cheveux, caressait ses hanches, accrochait ses doigts, baisait ses lèvres...


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour,

Un nouveau chapitre après un certain temps d'attente... J'en suis -pour la énième fois désolée :\- Pas vraiment d'excuses... Si ce n'est pas mal de devoirs et ce poison que l'on nomme "Facebook"...

Merci pour les reviews, c'est incroyable à quel point la moindre d'entre elle me fait plaisir! :D

Merci donc à: **Anathil** (pour ce qui est d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le garçon mystère, il faudra attendre un chapitre de plus **:)**), **Arwina**, **Axellefish** et **Caramelise**.

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6**

Elle sentit un regard scrutateur pesé sur son échine; un frisson d'angoisse la parcourut avant que la part rationnelle de son esprit ne reprenne le dessus... Que pourrait-il lui arriver dans un parc plein de promeneurs dans la banlieue londonienne? Voulant se rasséréner définitivement et faire taire son inconscient trop facilement alerté, elle se retourna et inspecta la foule pour y dénicher un éventuel voyeur... Rien... Juste des gens qui passaient, peu intéressés par elle, paraissant ne même pas la voir... Elle reprit sa marche, renvoyant au fond de son esprit sa peur passagère. Elle était un peu trop sur les nerfs ces temps-ci... A quoi cela était-ce dû? Au fait de savoir que Sirius devait à présent être revenu et qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu, simplement parce qu'ils ne se parlaient plus? Et ce qui l'attristait était que leur séparation s'était faite par non-dits; aucune colère, aucune dispute violente, pas plus que d'explications que ce soit par lettres ou en face à face... Juste le Silence... Étouffant, suffoquant... C'était ça qui les avait tués... A petit feu... Peu à peu, ils ne s'étaient tout simplement plus adressés la parole, presque d'un commun accord... Elle sourit, prise d'un accès d'autodérision; ironie amère; c'était leur compréhension mutuelle, leur complicité de longue date qui avait permis cela... Pas besoin de mots pour communiquer... Et à présent, c'était juste fini... Pensée fugitive d'un autre garçon... Lewis Williams... Elle n'était pas mal avec lui; mais il avait ce défaut incurable d'être juste commun... Et Sirius Black, lui, était tout sauf banale... Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, l'oublie, l'oublie; il le fallait absolument, absolument, absolument... Litanie qu'elle se chantait le soir pour s'endormir... Et chaque matin elle quêtait la résurgence des sentiments... N'étaient-ils pas moins dévorants que la veille? A présent, si elle ne pouvait dire en toute honnêteté l'avoir rangé au fond de son esprit comme un bon souvenir, il lui semblait qu'elle était apaisée, qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle n'avait plus tellement envie de le revoir... Jeu de son esprit hypocrite? Ou réalité venue avec le temps?

- - -

Il la suivait, il la pistait tel un chasseur à l'affût de sa proie. Tout son être était tendu vers elle, inhalant son odeur, buvant ses moindres gestes; fou sans raison; il avait la désagréable sensation qu'un autre s'était emparé de son corps et jouait avec son esprit, le manipulait. Il n'était plus maître de sa pensée et une morsure noire et purulente le rongeait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, violemment, brutalement... Douleur barbare... Ses traits restaient crispés en un masque terrifiant de rage et de souffrance mêlées... Comment accepter une telle infamie? Comment ne pas réagir devant une telle ignominie? Comment ce moldu répugnant osait-il la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser? Ne savait-il donc pas qu'elle était à lui, à lui et seulement à lui? Elle lui appartenait de tout son être, personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de la posséder...

Lorsque sa colère s'apaisait l'espace d'un court instant, il reprenait conscience et se croyait devenu fou, il relativisait la chose, y réfléchissait avec raison et modération... Mais cela ne durait pas... L'Horrible Jalousie ne tardait pas à reprendre ses droits, plus terrible encore, plus furieuse, si cela était possible...

- - -

Gabrielle arrivait au bout de sa rue, marchant tranquillement dans le doux crépuscule de l'été, savourant la tiède chaleur de l'air qui courait sur sa peau blanche et le son de ses pieds qui résonnaient sur le bitume... Il n'y avait guère de passants, et la jeune fille laissait vagabonder ses pensées ayant déjà oublié l'inquiétant pressentiment d'être suivie qui l'avait saisi une heure plus tôt. Elle rentrait chez elle, sachant qu'elle n'aurait plus à supporter les disputes incessantes de ses parents, les cris avant de s'endormir, les silences pesants à la table du dîner... Sa mère était partie avec un imbécile de comptable, ennuyeux à mourir, quant à son père, il vivait d'amour, ramenant régulièrement une fille différente, que Gabrielle avait à peine le temps d'apercevoir, ce dont elle ne se plaignait pas... Alors qu'elle songeait à sa vie changée, elle ressentit à nouveau, avec certitude cette fois, la sensation d'être observée. Elle se retourna vivement et l'aperçut... Il était assis sur un muret, immobile, tourné vers elle... Il était toujours aussi beau, de cette beauté distinguée et tranquille, assurée, tout en élégance. On ne se lassait pas d'admirer ses traits réguliers, sculptés dans le marbre... Pourtant, un infime changement lui intima la prudence... Une tension violente semblait habiter le corps qu'elle connaissait si bien. Il se dégageait de lui la colère d'une bête outragée; il semblait mû par un souffle primitif et dans son regard il n'y avait aucune trace de douceur. Ses prunelles avaient pris une couleur inhumaine, férocement sanguinaires et lorsqu'il se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour se rapprocher lentement d'elle, Gabrielle prit peur...

- - -

Elle était là devant lui à le regarder fixement... Et il sentait la peur qui exhalait d'elle, elle était terrifiée... Il n'exerçait plus de réel contrôle sur ses actes, il ne savait s'il allait se jeter sur elle pour la tuer, pour lui faire regretter, de l'avoir trahi, d'avoir compromis son corps avec un autre homme, et ensuite il finirait par se tuer lui-même. Il aimait cette image de destin tragique... Mais à la voir ainsi devant lui, si fragile, si facile à briser, ses pulsions sanguinaires s'apaisèrent. Elle ne tentait pas de l'affronter, de lui tenir tête; ses yeux étaient agrandis d'horreur et elle reculait peu à peu, cherchant à s'éloigner de lui, cherchant à s'échapper... « Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça, Gabrielle?

_ De quoi parles-tu? Répondit la jeune fille, perdue.

_ Tu croyais pouvoir me cacher ta relation avec ce sale moldu? »

A ces mots, Gabrielle s'arrêta net, et son visage passa de l'expression de la peur à celle de la rancoeur; elle avait identifié le mal, la cause de toute cette scène. Sirius redevenait humain, elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. « Me ferais-tu une scène de jalousie, Sirius Black?

_ Contente toi de me répondre!

_ Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, et que je peux bien sortir avec qui bon me semble. Il n'y a pas que toi dans ma vie. »

Sirius ricana amèrement: « Que des belles paroles alors? Comme quoi tu m'aimerais toujours, que tu ne pourrais jamais te passer de moi, que j'étais tout pour toi?

_ Ne sois pas ridicule! Ce sont des paroles d'adolescente amoureuse. Nous avons rompu d'un commun accord. »

A ces mots, le garçon rejeta la tête en arrière, un rictus indescriptible modelant ses traits. Il avait l'air tout à coup devant elle, d'un petit enfant triste et esseulé, qui ne sait plus vers qui se tourner... Il baissa les yeux vers Gabrielle et déclara, d'un ton étonnamment calme, vibrant d'une note douloureuse:

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait mal...

La jeune fille sentait son cœur s'attendrir... Il baissait enfin la garde, s'abandonner l'espace de quelques instants... Mais le souvenir des souffrances dont il avait été la cause, les images de cette enfant blond pleurant au fond de son lit revinrent en rafales et ses yeux prirent un éclat plus dur quand elle répondit:

_ Ton orgueil blessé ne me touche pas, ta crise de possessivité ne m'atteint pas Sirius. Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, de ton monde, de tes folies. Je ne veux plus supporter tes sautes d'humeur, ton égoïsme et ton indifférence. C'est fini. Que tu le veuilles ou non et je...

Elle fut interrompue dans sa diatribe par une voix rauque dans laquelle elle perçut une pointe d'agacement, de surprise mais également une détresse bien trop tangible... « Tu ne m'aimes donc plus?

_ Non, Sirius, je ne t'aime plus, si on peut parler d'amour à notre âge, je veux penser à autre chose maintenant. »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, se contentant de se détourner et de reprendre son chemin comme s'il n'existait pas, comme si déjà il n'était plus qu'un spectre, une illusion... Un faux-semblant gênant que l'on écarte de son esprit d'un revers négligent de la main, déjà préoccupé par autre chose... Il sentait des frissons parcourir sa peau, dressant ses poils et son cœur battait plus vite qu'à son habitude... Mais son obstination déjà reprenait le dessus et tout ce qu'il retenait des paroles de Gabrielle était l'empreinte omniprésente du mensonge et de la tentative d'autopersuasion... Ses paroles n'étaient que façade... Et si Sirius avait été un peu plus Serpentard, il aurait ri, de savoir, que bientôt, oui très bientôt, il aurait récupéré Gabrielle Sullivan, coûte que coûte... Parce qu'on ne se joue pas d'un Black, parce qu'on n'humilie pas un Black et qu'un Black toujours, oui toujours, obtient ce qu'il veut...

- - -

« Que t'arrive t-il?

_ Rien.

_ Allez Gaby, fais pas ta tête de cochon, je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette depuis que tu es rentrée. Raconte à ton père ce qui ne va pas.

_ Et depuis quand ça t'intéresse? »

Thomas Sullivan émit un bruit de gorge, familier chez lui lorsqu'il était contrarié et qui avait tendance à agacer formidablement sa fille.

« Toi, tu tiens un peu trop de ta mère, si tu veux mon avis. »

La jeune femme qui se tenait assise près de son père triturait du bout de sa fourchette la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette, visiblement mal à l'aise. Si elle n'avait pas eu cette algarade avec Sirius dans l'après-midi, sûrement aurait-elle eu pitié de cette pauvre fille obligée d'assister à une scène de famille. Elle avait probablement une date de péremption de quelques semaines... Guère plus... Depuis le divorce, Thomas passait d'une femme à l'autre, et sa fille le soupçonnait de penser que cela faisait bien pour un artiste. Elle détestait cette image qu'il se construisait, de tombeur, rêveur, un peu poète, une pointe de génie, un esprit hors du commun, supérieur aux autres hommes, un incompris...

« Si je lui ressemble tant que ça, c'est peut-être que je devrais aller vivre chez elle, qu'est-ce que tu en dis... Papa? Répondit Gabrielle en appuyant ironiquement sur le dernier mot...

_ Ne sois pas stupide, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

_ Alors laisse-moi tranquille, si j'ai besoin d'un psy ou d'un confident, ce n'est certainement pas toi que j'irai voir.

_ Ce n'est pas la délicatesse qui t'étouffe.

_ A qui la faute? Pour ça, il n'y a pas de doute, je tiens de toi, pas de maman. »

Thomas haussa les épaules, quelque peu indifférent. Il avait beau aimé sa fille, il considérait l'éducation d'un enfant comme une corvée, et il n'était guère enclin à faire preuve d'autorité avec cette gamine irritante. Si elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ses problèmes, eh bien, tant pis... Il la regarda se lever de table et se demanda l'espace d'un instant, où était passée la gentille petite Gaby, qui ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et ne semblait pas savoir conjuguer le verbe désobéir? Depuis quand avait commencé la métamorphose? Cela pouvait-il être une conséquence du divorce? Possible... Il rejeta bien vite, loin de son esprit, ces observations, accaparé par une toute autre forme de pensée qui avait trait à l'agréable partenaire se tenant près de lui...

- - -

« Régulus, dégage de mon chemin, j'ai à faire.

_ Tu vas encore retrouver tes immondes copains de Gryffondor?

_ La seule chose qu'il y ait d'immonde à cette heure, c'est toi, alors dégage et laisse-moi en paix, ton venin de serpent m'irrite. »

Régulus fit mine d'ignorer les paroles de son frère et demanda, plus par curiosité que par véritable méchanceté:

« Il y aura le garçon bizarre? Lupin? Tu sais ce qui se dit dans les dortoirs de Serpentard?

_ Ce qui se dit dans les cachots puants et suintant la dégénérescence de Poudlard ne m'intéresse pas. »

Tout en parlant, Sirius continuait à avancer dans le long couloir du manoir Black, Régulus sur les talons.

« Ils disent qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui, qu'il n'est pas normal. Certains prétendent même qu'il faudrait l'enfermer, qu'il est dangereux... »

Sirius s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna, le visage assombri par une ombre de colère... et d'inquiétude, vers son frère:

« Tu veux un conseil?... N'écoute pas tout ce qu'on raconte autour de toi... Lupin, dangereux? » Et il éclata d'un rire sans joie, avant de reprendre sa marche...

Régulus ne le poursuivit pas... Intrigué... Il avait cherché à provoquer le garçon par ses paroles et sa réaction était des plus surprenante... En vérité, ce qu'il venait de rapporter, n'était qu'une vague rumeur, à laquelle personne ne croyait... Sachant cela, il avait pensé que Sirius s'énerverait, le menacerait, l'insulterait lui et ses semblables... Mais au lieu de cela, il avait ri... D'un rire qui, il ne pouvait s'y tromper, n'avait rien de naturel... Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à tout ce que cela impliquait... Y aurait-il une part de vérité dans les paroles de Lucius Malefoy?...

- - -

Walburga Black retenait son souffle, l'oreille aux aguets. Elle sentit une brume de fatigue l'enserrer dans son étreinte humide... La conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre lui laissait une sensation désagréable, un pressentiment la tenaillait violemment... Elle avait perçu la pure provocation propre aux Serpentard dans le ton de son plus jeune fils... Mais comme ce dernier elle était arrivée à la conclusion que la réaction de Sirius ne correspondait guère à son caractère... Il était du genre à devenir plus agressif qu'un hippogriffe offensé lorsque l'on critiquait ses fréquentations... Et ce rire... Ce rire l'avait glacée jusqu'aux os; quelle était donc cette terreur sous-jacente? Drapée dans sa robe de chambre aux armoiries des Black, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, elle s'assit calmement, pensive, sur son lit... Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne sur ce Rémus Lupin... Et vite... L'ombre de honte qui rejaillissait depuis quelques temps sur l'illustre famille des Black devait être anéantie... Cela suffisait à présent...

- - -

Sirius voyait sa joie de revoir son ami entachée par les allégations de son frère. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter... Et n'osa pas lui révéler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre... De plus, il n'était pas impossible que la rumeur qui apparemment courait sur Rémus se soit évaporée à la rentrée... Il en parlerait tout de même avec James et Peter pour aviser... Lorsque Rémus ne serait pas dans les parages... Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que celui-ci était en réalité un loup-garou, ils avaient tendance à le surprotéger du regard hypothétiquement soupçonneux et menaçant des autres élèves et tout particulièrement des Serpentard. Ils étaient conscients que si le terrible secret du garçon était découvert il devrait quitter l'école et se terrer loin des sorciers qui craignaient ces êtres différents d'eux sur lesquels on racontait tant d'histoires plus abominables les unes que les autres... Rémus Lupin souffrait bien assez de sa condition sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter, alors Sirius se taisait et faisait mine que tout allait bien... Cependant il oubliait trop souvent que les sens surdéveloppés de son ami lui permettaient de percevoir les changements d'humeur des gens qui l'entouraient avec bien plus de force qu'un simple humain... Et ce jour-là, les doutes et les angoisses qui semblaient hanter Sirius étaient criants pour le loup qui somnolait en lui, jamais complètement endormi, toujours prêt à lui compliquer l'existence...

« Sirius? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

_ Mais rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ils étaient tous les deux, installés sur un muret de pierre, profitant du chaud soleil d'été. James et Peter n'avaient pu se libérer pour les rejoindre, l'un pris par un repas de famille, l'autre bloqué par sa mère qui, inquiète de la menace montante de ceux qu'on appelait les mangemorts, refusait que son fils sorte seul dans la rue... Vêtu d'un jean élimé et d'un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui, Rémus avait piètre allure, maigre et noueux, le regard épuisé, ses cheveux châtains aux reflets blonds en pagaille... La pleine lune datait de quelques jours et il n'était pas encore remis de cette période épuisante pour lui.

« Cela a un rapport avec Gabrielle?

_ Oui... C'est ça, répondit Sirius, en sautant sur la première excuse venue. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'était pas véritablement un mensonge. Les problèmes avec la jeune fille n'arrangeaient rien.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

_ Je... - il eut l'idée de mentir, d'inventer une dispute que son ami croirait, puis brusquement sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il eut envie de dire toute la vérité, de décharger toute la douleur enfermée en lui vis-à-vis de Gabrielle, qu'il niait mais qui quelques jours plus tôt s'était révélée au grand jour... Il ne parlait presque jamais d'elle, mais il en ressentait en cet instant le besoin... Un besoin intense et irrépressible...- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble mais je veux la récupérer... »

Et il lui parla des moindres détails de leur relation depuis le début, depuis ce jour de pluie, repas de famille assommant, curiosité de cette gamine... Et Rémus l'écouta avec une attention que James ou Peter n'auraient jamais pu lui accorder. Il se sentait bien en parlant, il avait l'impression de se libérer d'un poids qui lui pesait depuis trop longtemps... Ironie du sort, cette moldue en apparence si banale avait réussi à l'ensorceler, à le prendre dans ses filets... Et à présent, il ne parvenait à s'en dépêtrer...

« Peut-être devrais-tu la laisser en paix, Sirius. Comme elle te l'a demandé...

_ Mais tu n'as donc rien compris! Je ne peux pas, tu entends, je ne peux pas!

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas? Ton orgueil?

_ C'est ce que je croyais au début, mais c'est bien plus profond que ça. »

Rémus regarda son ami avec gravité, soucieux du bien être de chacun. Il mit à contribution ses sens de lycanthrope pour distinguer le vrai du faux dans les paroles du garçon... Et il fut rassuré d'y percevoir de la sincérité... S'il n'était pas impossible que Sirius se berce d'illusions sur ses sentiments, au moins était-il persuadé d'en être amoureux et de la vouloir pour elle-même et non pour son foutu ego surdimensionné... Rémus sourit... Dans tous les cas, un Black ne parvenait-il pas toujours à ses fins?...


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir**,

Un chapitre publié plus rapidement que d'habitude il me semble et relativement long! :) Alors merci comme d'habitude à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews: **Caramelise** (Oui, FB est terrible : ) merci pour ta fidélité, ça fait un moment que tu commentes), **neiss** (ta note est généreuse je crois et pour ce qui est du fil temporel j'ai glissé une petite indication dans ce chapitre pour que vous vous y retrouviez mais pour faire simple ils ont 15 ans, donc c'est l'été de la quatrième à la cinquième année) et **GEBC** (je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que c'était aussi peu clair niveau indication temporelle mais comme je viens de l'écrire pour neiss ils ont 15 ans dans les chapitres 6 et 7, y a eu une grosse ellipse temporelle).

Je me remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ou même dans leurs alertes, parce que ça veut dire que je suis lue et que ma fic plait un minimum, alors ça fait plaisir! :D

**Bisous et bonne lecture!**

PS: Bien sûr, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues! :)

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7**

Gabrielle Sullivan observait avec circonspection le verre posé devant elle, les pensées accaparées par la couleur d'un rouge saisissant de sa grenadine. Elle caressa distraitement du bout du doigt la surface lisse de la table sur laquelle elle s'appuyait.

_ Gaby, tu m'écoutes?

La jeune fille se redressa lentement et plongea son regard dans celui irrité et résigné de son vis-à-vis. Son obstination à ne surtout pas penser à Sirius, en se concentrant sur les petits détails anodins qui l'entouraient avait tendance à lui faire négliger la communication. Elle s'en voulut de peiner Lewis par son indifférence mais savait pertinemment qu'il était au-delà de ses forces de lutter contre la léthargie qui la cernait depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Peut-être le jeune homme lut-il, à tort, sur son visage un encouragement... Car il se saisit sans prévenir de ses mains petites et pâles...

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu as vécu avec ce... ce gars mais...

_ Ne me parle pas de ça! S'écria t-elle violemment en se rejetant en arrière.

Lewis la regarda comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, surpris, blessé, dérouté... Il savait bien que Gabrielle était une fille un peu spéciale... Différente... C'était cela qui l'avait séduit chez elle... Sa part de mystère... Cependant, elle était bien plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait d'abord imaginé. Elle vivait dans son monde, dans sa bulle et personne ne semblait pouvoir l'en faire sortir; elle lui était inaccessible et malgré les moments de complicité qu'ils avaient pu avoir jamais il n'était véritablement parvenu à l'atteindre comme si elle entretenait volontairement un mur entre elle et les autres personnes... Pour quelle raison? Il l'ignorait... Juste demeurait cette impression diffuse et omniprésente que leur couple n'allait nul part et que tous ses efforts étaient voués à l'échec... Il soupira et déclara calmement:

_ Bien, je ne parlerai plus de ça... On y va?

Ils payèrent et sortirent du bar sans ajouter un mot... Lewis caressa du regard le corps de son amie qui marchait un peu devant lui. Sa jupe courte, fluide, et son débardeur aux bretelles fines dévoilaient des membres ronds et harmonieux... Il devinait sous le tissu le contour anguleux des omoplates et la courbe douce du dos... Alors, Gabrielle se retourna et esquissa un sourire... qui se transforma brusquement en une grimace de stupeur et de peur. Intrigué, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour comprendre ce qui mettait la jeune fille dans un tel état... Et c'est là qu'il le vit... Il était perché, aigle royal, sur le rebord d'un mur et les fixait tous deux dans une pose orgueilleuse et dominante. Lewis sentit, sans pouvoir clairement l'expliquer, une angoisse le saisir... Cet adolescent était dangereux... Sa chevelure d'un noir de jais aux reflets soyeux qui venaient encadrer un visage aux traits réguliers, fiers et décidés et son corps long et délié n'étaient qu'un leurre: Charme ravageur pour mieux séduire et détruire... Le garçon songea aux légendes vampiriques qui peuplaient l'imaginaire collectif; il avait en cet instant l'étrange sentiment de se trouver face à l'une de ces créatures mythiques venue de la nuit des temps... Et lorsque celui qui n'était autre que Sirius Black sauta de son perchoir pour les rejoindre, il ne fut que confirmer dans ses supputations tant il exhalait de lui grâce, force et assurance. Il était vif et agile... Bien plus qu'un humain normal. La voix chevrotante et trop aigüe de Gabrielle le fit revenir à la réalité:

_ Que fais-tu là Sirius? Je t'avais demandé de me laisser tranquille!

_ Ne sois pas stupide. Tu veux me faire croire que tu préfères ce pauvre gars... si... si banale et ennuyeux à moi? Demanda t-il avec mépris.

L'insulte portait sur lui par une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas mit Lewis en rage. Il oublia ses extrapolations sur les vampires et répliqua sans réfléchir:

_ Pour qui te prends-tu? Tu crois peut-être que tu vaux mieux que moi? Tu ne me connais pas, alors garde tes commentaires stupides pour toi. Et laisse Gabrielle tranquille si elle ne veut pas te voir!

_ Tais-toi! Aboya Sirius sans lui prêter plus d'attention qu'à une mouche gênante, totalement accaparé par la jeune fille.

_ Lewis ne te mêle pas de cette histoire, ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

Les trois adolescents formaient un cercle orageux, fulminant; Sirius la mâchoire contractée et les poings serrés en devenait presque effrayant tant son attitude était menaçante; en cet instant Gabrielle prenait véritablement conscience de ce qu'était le jeune homme et du monde dont il était originaire, un monde peuplé de monstres, d'êtres étranges et de magie. Lewis, lui, était rouge de colère, moins digne, plus enfantin, mais l'air tout aussi décidé. Elle allait devoir calmer le jeu et très vite si elle ne voulait pas voir les deux garçons se jeter violemment l'un sur l'autre.

_ On parlera plus tard, Sirius, va-t-en maintenant...

Il lui lança un regard noir qui l'incita inconsciemment à reculer d'un pas... Mais elle se reprit et ajouta, d'une voix suppliante:

_ S'il te plaît...

Le sorcier se détendit légèrement devant la mine implorante de la jeune fille, prenant peut-être pour la première fois conscience qu'il lui faisait véritablement peur... Il s'en voulut, l'espace d'un bref instant, avant de déclarer hargneusement:

_ Je serai devant chez toi, ce soir, et je te conseille d'être au rendez-vous.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se détourna et s'en fut avec cette indolence animale qui lui était propre. Gabrielle mit quelque temps à réaliser que Sirius lui imposait ses conditions comme si elle était en état de faute, qu'elle devait se sentir coupable de quelque chose... Elle aurait presque souri de son hypocrisie si elle ne s'était sentie à ce point déchirée entre lui et l'autre garçon... Lewis... Qui la regardait sans réellement comprendre ce qui venait de se passer... Il n'était pas vraiment beau mais possédait un certain charme... Il était grand, bien bâti et son visage rond, habituellement souriant inspirait la sympathie et la confiance... Gabrielle éprouvait de la tendresse pour lui et jamais elle n'aurait cherché à lui faire du mal mais elle savait aussi que Sirius pouvait lui offrir des choses que Lewis ne pouvait seulement imaginer...

Alors, elle se résigna...

Destinée...

Ou pas...

Elle voulait être déstabilisée, bouleversée, balayée, secouée...

Elle plongerait les yeux fermés, aveuglée mais consciente, dans la folie la plus pure, la plus brute... La plus extatique...

Elle voulait Sirius et, si elles lui étaient intrinsèquement liées...

Les souffrances... Aussi...

- - -

Walburga Black soupira d'agacement, accablée par la chaleur d'un brûlant après-midi d'été. Le tissu de sa robe noire lui collait désagréablement à la peau et elle se sentait étouffée au milieu de cette foule abondante de roturiers. Elle tentait depuis le matin de récolter au ministère de la magie des renseignements sur la famille Lupin... Et ce qu'elle avait découvert n'était pas pour la rassurer... Bien au contraire... Les rumeurs des Serpentard s'étaient avérées fondées...

Rémus Lupin était un loup-garou...

Si Walburga avait été une autre sorte de femme, une autre sorte de mère... De celles qui s'effondrent et se lamentent... Probablement aurait-elle éclaté en sanglots et aurait-elle hurlé son désespoir au monde entier. Mais son tempérament de Black lui imposait de se taire, de rester digne et de couver sa colère naissante. Quel serait le coup ultime de son fils qui finirait par l'achever? Encore une fois, il tapait fort, bafouant tous les idéaux de sa famille, dédaignant l'éducation qu'il avait reçu...

Au-delà de la crainte de l'humiliation qui pourrait rejaillir sur la noble lignée des Black, c'était l'inquiétude, la peur même, qui s'animait dans le cœur de la mère qui sommeillait en elle. On ne savait pas ce dont ces bêtes pouvaient être capables... Et Sirius malgré ses innombrables défauts, malgré ses multiples rébellions restait son fils aîné, son héritier... L'infime partie de son être qui éprouvait encore un amour maternel pour lui s'affolait et criait...

Alors elle allait commencer par étouffer cette affaire qui risquait de se propager et de salir son nom...

- - -

_ Régulus, viens ici mon fils.

_ Oui, mère?

Walburga regarda intensément le garçon qui se tenait devant elle, déjà grand pour son âge, dont les cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir l'extrême pâleur... Il avait l'allure chétive et maladive de l'enfant faible qui n'a pas confiance en lui... Assez loin de l'image idéale d'un Black... Mais elle savait qu'il lui obéirait en tout, et ferait son possible pour lui plaire. Elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui et c'était là l'essentiel dans l'affaire qui la préoccupait.

_ J'ai entendu la conversation que tu as eu avec ton frère l'autre jour à propos de ce Rémus Lupin... T'en rappelles-tu?

_ Oui... En effet...

_ Bien. Je veux que tu t'arranges, par tous les moyens que tu estimeras bon, pour que ces affreuses rumeurs soient éradiquées... Tu m'entends? Je veux qu'elles disparaissent, et qu'on ne se rappelle même plus qu'elles ont un jour existé...

Régulus regarda sa mère avec surprise, ne comprenant pas la raison de tant de virulence; il sentait dans sa voix une sorte de folie furieuse et désespérée; elle n'avait pas haussé le ton mais elle avait mis tant d'intensité dans ses paroles qu'il avait la sensation qu'elle avait hurlé.

_ Régulus, m'as-tu bien compris?

_ Oui, mère... déclara le garçon, quelque peu hésitant, des questions arrivant à flot au bord de ses lèvres mais se brisant contre les barrières infranchissables de la crainte.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon... Contente-toi de m'obéir et tu verras, tout ira bien... déclara calmement, comme apaisée Walburga.

Régulus n'aurait pas parié sur ces allégations. Il était moins naïf qu'il n'en avait l'air et peu à peu un schéma inquiétant se dessinait dans son esprit...

- - -

Il l'attendait, assis à l'ombre sur les marches de son perron, statue de marbre, impassible... Gabrielle l'observa de longues minutes cachée derrière sa fenêtre s'assurant de ne pas être vue... Les pensées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit après l'altercation avec Sirius et qui étaient à ce moment-là comme une évidence, lui semblaient à présent une folie pour elle-même... Une infamie envers Lewis... Et une victoire humiliante pour le sorcier... Mais elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que quelle que soit sa décision finale, elle ne pouvait esquiver ce rendez-vous si elle voulait apaiser les soucis qui l'assiégeaient...

Elle inspira un grand coup, se recula du rebord de la fenêtre, vérifia presque inconsciemment sa coiffure devant la glace de la salle de bain et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Sirius, les mains tremblantes, au comble de la nervosité...

- - -

Il entendit enfin une porte grincer dans son dos et un courant d'air salvateur vint rafraîchir l'atmosphère lourde de cette fin d'après-midi. Lorsqu'il entendit le pas léger de la jeune fille qu'il attendait, il se releva et se tourna vers elle, les traits impénétrables... S'il était certain de sa victoire finale et la considérait comme allant de soi, il ne savait encore quelle volonté Gabrielle lui opposerait... Il était conscient qu'elle était capable de faire preuve par moments d'une force mentale étonnante et il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer.

_ Que voulais-tu me dire?

_ Je veux que tu reviennes avec moi, Gaby, répondit calmement Sirius, je veux qu'on recommence tout depuis le début et que ça soit sérieux cette fois...

_ Tu crois peut-être que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec Lewis; ou même avec moi? S'exclama la jeune fille furieuse. On en a déjà parlé et pour moi le sujet est clos. Je ne veux plus te voir!

Sirius s'avança, affichant soudainement un air de chien battu qui attendrit quelque peu le cœur faiblement endurci de sa victime. Lorsqu'il fut tout proche d'elle, à la frôler, alors qu'il n'entendait plus que le souffle légèrement haché de sa respiration, il tendit la main vers son visage et caressa doucement, du bout des doigts, sa joue ronde et lisse. Gabrielle retint son souffle, envoûtée par le regard gris et profond du jeune homme... Elle se détesta de ne pas savoir lui résister, de ne plus trouver en elle les arguments si longuement préparés... Elle ne pensait plus qu'à cette peau contre la sienne, à ces yeux d'ange déchu qui la couvaient, à cette présence enivrante... Si proche, si proche...

_ J'ai fait des erreurs... Mais on a quel âge? Quinze ans... Peux-tu véritablement me le reprocher? C'était plus un jeu qu'une relation amoureuse entre nous...

_ Sans parler d'amour, tu n'as pas été à la hauteur en terme d'amitié! Répliqua Gabrielle, surprise d'avoir réussi à formuler une phrase cohérente mais sentant déjà toutes ses barrières s'effondrer...

_ Je sais... Et je le regrette... Mais te voir avec... avec lui, ça m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses...

_ Je ne peux pas faire de mal à Lewis.

Sirius se recula brusquement dans un mouvement de colère, rompant le charme de l'instant. Il s'écria férocement:

_ Cet embryon humain va-t-il continuer encore longtemps à nous gâcher la vie? Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester avec lui par pitié!

_ Sirius! S'exclama Gabrielle, outragée. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien! Lewis vaut mille fois mieux que toi!

_ Ah oui? Railla le sorcier. J'aimerais bien voir ça.

_ Ce que tu peux être ridicule, prétentieux et méprisant par moments!

La jeune fille sentait une boule se formait dans sa gorge et sa vision se brouiller sous l'affluence des larmes... Elle voulut partir, fuir, pour qu'il ne voit pas ces pleurs qui lui faisaient honte mais il agrippa violemment son bras pour la retenir et l'attira vers lui avec une fougue qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Surprise, elle ne tenta pas de se dégager de son étreinte et il était déjà trop tard quand les lèvres de Sirius vinrent se plaquer aux siennes... Il glissa ses mains dans son dos, collant leurs deux corps dans une étreinte désespérée. Sous l'insistance impétueuse du jeune homme, Gabrielle s'abandonna enfin au baiser et put profiter pleinement des lèvres chaudes qui caressaient les siennes, du bien-être que cette situation lui procurait, comme si elle se retrouvait entière pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Alors, tout d'un coup, elle prit peur; une peur terrible, irrépressible, elle repoussa violemment Sirius et se précipita à l'intérieur de chez elle pour s'abriter de la tempête furieuse qui s'était déclenchée en elle quand elle l'avait embrassé... Car elle était certaine d'une chose, d'une unique chose... Il n'était en aucune façon rationnelle de réagir ainsi à un simple jeu de lèvres... Elle ne voulait pas se laisser prendre dans le filet d'une passion dévorante... Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'attendre dans une telle histoire? Mis à part une inévitable destruction...

- - -

_ James...

_ Écoute, mon vieux, pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas tomber avec cette fille? Tu me connais, j'ai rien contre les moldus mais j'ai toujours pensé que les mélanges, il n'en sort jamais rien de bon.

Sirius se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil, soupira et se tourna vers son ami le fixant comme s'il était complètement demeuré.

_ Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, pas vrai?

James haussa les épaules et glissa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme pouvait parfois faire preuve d'un égocentrisme forcené. Il était allongé sur son lit dans une pose indolente, froissant toujours un peu plus les draps sur lesquels il était étalé; il feuilletait distraitement un livre sur le Quidditch à travers les âges tout en écoutant les déboires amoureuses de son meilleur ami d'une oreille peu compatissante.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre? Déclara-t-il sans se départir de son sourire; que cette fille t'a rendu dingue, qu'elle te repousse pour un imbécile de moldu? Bientôt tu vas me demander d'aller la voir pour arranger les choses!

A cette idée, James éclata bruyamment de rire.

_ Et c'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander.

Le rire cessa brusquement suivi d'un hoquet de surprise.

_ C'est hors de question! C'est le travail de Rémus de jouer les entremetteurs! Avec moi, tu risques d'obtenir l'effet inverse de celui désiré.

_ Arrête de jouer à ça James, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu es capable de faire preuve de finesse si tu y mets un peu du tien. Et Rémus est en pleine période de pleine lune ce n'est pas le moment de l'embêter avec mes histoires.

_ Mais tu ne peux pas me demander ça! Je t'en supplie Patmol! Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais le courant n'était pas vraiment passé avec ta Gabrielle...

Sirius prit un air pensif, semblant peser le pour et le contre de sa proposition.

_ J'ai envie de prendre le risque... Au nom des maraudeurs, Cornedrue...

- - -

Il était adossé à un mur de pierre, au coin de la rue, où, Sirius en était sûr, Gabrielle finirait par passer. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, un pied contre la paroi, la tête légèrement inclinée, il jouait parfaitement la charmeuse nonchalance...

Il regrettait déjà d'avoir cédé aux suppliques de son ami mais ne se voyait plus reculer à présent. Il doutait de sa réussite dans son entreprise mais se refusait de décevoir Sirius. Son apparente indifférence ne l'empêchait pas d'être fidèle et d'élever leur amitié au-dessus de toute autre considération... Alors quand il la vit paraître à l'angle de la rue, il se redressa et alla à sa rencontre d'un pas décidé.

- - -

Elle le voyait arriver sur elle et s'étonnait de sa présence en ces lieux. De loin, il ressemblait un peu à Sirius, il avait cette même grâce naturelle et orgueilleuse, cette même démarche conquérante... Tous les sorciers étaient-ils donc ainsi? Aussi envoûtants?

_ Bonjour, Gabrielle!

_ James.

_ Tu aurais le temps de me parler quelques minutes? Demanda-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise, probablement refroidi par le ton peu amène de la jeune fille.

Gabrielle haussa les épaules, mais James sentit qu'elle était troublée et qu'elle l'écouterait attentivement malgré son animosité envers lui. Ils marchèrent un petit moment dans le silence avant de trouver un banc pour s'y asseoir.

Et ils parlèrent... parlèrent longtemps... Elle laissa échapper les flots de mots qui restaient bloqués depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois dans sa gorge, l'étouffant, la rendant folle, tétanisant ses membres et aspirant sa joie de vivre. Étonnamment, il l'écouta, il l'écouta patiemment, glissant de temps à autre un mot de-ci, de-là... Elle s'abandonnait pleinement, oubliant son interlocuteur, ne songeant plus qu'à ce qu'elle ressentait...

Violemment...

Puis il surgit, l'interrompant sans scrupules, rompant le charme de ce fragile instant. Il vociféra, s'adressant à tout et personne... James se redressa, menaçant, méprisant. Ils se toisaient sous le regard incertain de Gabrielle qui restait paralysée. La glace qui l'enserrait dans son étau se brisa lorsqu'elle vit le poing partir et éclater les lunettes du sorcier.

_ Lewis, arrête ça immédiatement! Tu es devenu fou!

James s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui mais la jeune fille s'interposa entre les deux garçons.

_ A quoi joues-tu Gaby? C'est qui ce gars? S'écria Lewis furieux.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Répondit Gabrielle d'un ton affolé.

_ Tu as raison sur un point, tout ça ne me regarde pas, ou plutôt ne me regarde plus. Je vais te laisser vivre ta vie, puisque visiblement je suis un élément gênant.

Il la fixait avec hargne, les joues rouges et Gabrielle se sentit mal tout à coup... Elle prit conscience que Lewis n'était pas un simple jouet, que l'on jette une fois qu'il est usé ou lorsqu'un meilleur se présente, que lui aussi éprouvait des sentiments et qu'elle l'avait humilié, ne l'avait considéré que comme une bouée de sauvetage... Elle s'en voulut de ses pensées dédaigneuses, ne sachant comment exprimer son désarroi et demander pardon. Il dut comprendre l'idée générale de ses réflexions car son visage se tordit en une grimace amère et dure et il déclara d'un ton fataliste:

_ Ne cherche pas. Il n'y a rien à dire. Je vais m'en aller à présent... Il y a certaines choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter visiblement...

- - -

Il paraît que le Destin existe. Il paraît aussi que si on peut le provoquer, on ne peut cependant s'y dérober... En admettant que cela soit vrai, Gabrielle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait lutter encore bien longtemps contre l'irrépressible force qui la repoussait toujours vers le même être, vers lui qu'elle maudissait et qui lui était essentiel... Il l'aspirait dans son univers, sans douceur, sans égards; et elle se pliait encore et toujours à son jeu, parce qu'elle l'aimait... Désespérément... Alors elle allait foncer, droit dans le mur, et puis tant pis, après tout, elle n'avait qu'une vie et elle ne voyait pas Sirius Black ne pas en faire partie...


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir**, :)

Donc, un chapitre 8 non corrigé car je suis fatiguée mais que je voulais quand même publier ce chapitre ce soir et que je ne pense pas avoir assez de temps ce week-end. Donc je repousse la relecture, je m'excuse pour les nombreuses fautes de frappe, d'orthographe, de syntaxe qu'il doit y avoir! :S

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! :D

Merci pour les reviews, je vous aime de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot! :): **Arwina** [ta review est un vrai plaisir à lire :)], **Caramelise **[donc là on est d'accord pour le chapitre 8, c'est-à-dire ce chapitre, c'est la fin de la 5e année et les vacances d'été entre le 5ème et la 6ème année ^^; merci de continuer de me lire :D], **GEBC** [Merci! :), mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, mais déjà que je galère pour avoir une publication régulière alors si en plus je me mets à écrire 10 pages à chaque fois ça serait une publication tous les deux mois ^^ j'essaye de m'améliorer :)] et **Alisgalieno** [ta review est longue alors je vais répondre en privé :) merci].

**Bonne lecture**.

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8**

Lily Evans avait parfois de ces insomnies qui vous obligent à sortir de votre lit et à déambuler dans votre chambre comme dans une illusoire tentative pour laisser s'épandre de notre esprit tout ce qui le tracasse inlassablement... Jolie adolescente dotée d'amis fidèles et de bonnes notes en classe donnant toujours l'apparence d'être une fille gaie et serviable, les gens se seraient étonnés de connaître ses angoisses. Depuis quand étaient-elles apparues ces nuits blanches à répandre dans le creux de ses genoux toutes les larmes que contenaient son corps? La première année à Poudlard? Peut-être... Lorsque Pétunia était devenue distante avec elle... Encore qu'à cette époque elle espérait encore que ça s'arrangerait... C'était après que ça avait empiré, lorsqu'avec la jalousie était venue la haine... Et que les insultes, les coups bas avaient fusé; elle revenait de ses vacances toujours un peu plus meurtrie, endolorie... Consciente que pour en être arrivé à ce point de non-retour avec sa soeur elle devait aussi y être pour quelque chose...

Ce soir-là, elle était épuisée, les examens pour les Buses venaient de s'achever et elle avait savouré la délivrance tout au long de la soirée, heureuse à l'idée qu'avec la fatigue accumulée elle n'aurait pas de souci à s'endormir... Mais cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai et au bout d'une heure à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, à ressasser ses soucis, elle avait décidé de se lever et d'aller lire dans la salle commune...

Elle descendit à pas feutrés les escaliers qui desservaient les dortoirs des filles et pénétra dans la grande pièce à l'atmosphère douce et accueillante, étonnée qu'il y ait encore de la lumière... Elle fronça les sourcils, se préparant déjà à réprimander en bonne préfète l'élève qui trainerait un peu trop avant d'aller se coucher... Elle chercha du regard l'élève fauteur de troubles préparant déjà un ton sévère pour s'adresser à lui mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par la découverte d'un grand corps avachi sur une table jonchée de papiers... La scène qu'elle contemplait avait une saveur presque lyrique; cheveux épars, poitrine qui se soulève au rythme d'un souffle bas et régulier, lueur lunaire à travers la fenêtre qui vient semer ses grains de lumières sur la tapisserie du mur vieillie par le temps... Et puis... Elle baissa les yeux et aperçut comme tombé sur le sol par inadvertance un parchemin sur lequel apparaissait distinctement une écriture ronde et déliée qui n'était pas celle de Sirius Black, Lily en était certaine... Elle tendit la main pour le ramasser et le reposer sur le bureau avant de réveiller le jeune homme pour l'inciter à remonter dans son dortoir lorsque son regard saisit des mots au vol... « bruissement », « émotion », « soupir », « extase »... Qui donc pouvait bien avoir l'idée saugrenue d'envoyer de telles lettres à cet imbécile? Poussée par la curiosité, elle s'attarda sur le nom tracé à la fin de la lettre à l'encre noire « Gabrielle ». Elle fronça les sourcils, consciente qu'elle n'en savait guère plus et que bientôt elle allait céder et lire ce qui était écrit dans son intégralité, déjà honteuse à cette idée mais dans l'impossibilité de résister à la tentation qui s'emparait d'elle... Elle avait toujours dénigré Sirius Black, le considérant comme un garçon sans intérêt au même titre que son copain Potter, fauteur de trouble tout juste bon à pourrir la vie des Serpentard... Elle découvrait à présent que derrière cette image superficielle se cachait autre chose, se cachait cette fille inconnue... Gabrielle...

Alors elle lut...

- - -

_ J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie!

Les mots se détachèrent comme un claquement de fouet dans l'air silencieux, figeant les regards, imprimant l'hésitation et la colère sur les fronts. L'atmosphère déjà pesante devint brusquement étouffante et les gorges se serrèrent pressentant l'altercation qui n'allait pas manquer de se produire d'un instant à l'autre. Walburga ferma les yeux comme pour reprendre des forces avant le combat, vérifiant l'état de ses munitions, la puissance de son artillerie. Ce ne serait pas une tache facile, mais elle devait vaincre... Elle se sentait chaque année un peu plus défaillante devant son fils...

_ Je le répète, Régulus va très bientôt entrer dans les prestigieux rangs des mangemorts pour être pleinement au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Et c'est une fierté pour notre famille!

Elle avait articulé chaque mot avec une précision d'orfèvre, sculptant ses phrases avec minutie pour atteindre de sa salive effilée le cœur même de Sirius. Il n'avait pas à la défier... En osant accomplir cet acte il s'exposait à sa rage venimeuse, il ne servirait nullement par la suite de venir plaider sa clémence; elle serait impitoyable.

Il se leva comme un fou, tapa du poing sur la table, ses yeux agrandis par la fureur et l'impuissance. Walburga l'observa, possédé par sa fièvre dévorante, incontrôlable... Elle admirait tout autant son sang-froid et son hermétisme, digne d'un Black que ses accès de fureur au parfum légendaire, terrifiants et grandiloquents à l'empreinte Gryffondor.

_ C'est hors de question! Régulus, ne te laisse pas prendre au filet de leurs belles paroles, ce ne sont que des mirages, ils vont te plonger dans le brouillard le plus noir, une fois que tu te seras englué dans ce réseau de fous sanguinaires, il sera impossible de t'en défaire. Réfléchis bien à la portée de tes actes!

Le jeune homme était blanc comme un linge mais il ne bronchait pas... Lorsqu'enfin il daigna répondre à son frère ce fut du bout des lèvres, desserrant difficilement les dents.

_ Mêle toi de tes affaires Sirius, tout le monde n'a pas envie de se pervertir des sang-de-bourbes et des traîtres-à-leur-sang!

_ Parce que tu te vois assassiner des enfants et des femmes de sang-froid?

Régulus tiqua mais se tut... Walburga connaissait assez son fils cadet pour savoir que l'idée le répugnait et qu'en cet instant il tentait probablement d'échapper à la vision de sa baguette pointée sur un être suppliant et sans défense. Elle décida d'intervenir, cela suffisait.

_ Il n'y a pas de honte à tuer ce qui se rapproche plus des animaux que des hommes. Ce n'est pas un crime, c'est un acte salvateur pour l'humanité!

Sirius avait repris un calme menaçant lorsqu'il se tourna vers sa mère, incrédule:

_ Vous me répugnez, tous autant que vous êtes. Et j'ai honte d'appartenir à cette famille de fous furieux, déclara t-il d'un ton péremptoire dans lequel suintait un profond mépris.

_ Je crois qu'il est grand temps pour toi de nous obéir, mon fils, alors maintenant tu vas cesser tes grands discours, te rassoir et manger; et tu feras ce qu'on te dira! Notre seuil de tolérance est depuis trop longtemps dépassé, ton outrecuidance va cesser!

Orion Black avait parlé, il n'y avait pas eu d'éclats, juste des paroles sèches et glaciales qui pénétraient jusqu'aux os, douloureuses... Alors, Sirius obéit et se rassit... En silence...

- - -

Elle s'accouda avec désinvolture sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte tirant sur la cigarette à peine entamée qu'elle tenait dans la main; ses lèvres s'arrondirent pour expulser une volute de fumée et elle eut un petit sourire de contentement en la regardant s'élever dans l'air emportant avec elle son odeur de tabac... Sirius s'était redressé au milieu des draps défaits, le corps dénudé pour mieux savourer le spectacle de la jeune fille qui se rehaussait sur la pointe des pieds pour voir les passants dans la rue, faisant remonter avec une indécente insouciante la chemise trop grande qu'elle avait enfilé au saut du lit pour couvrir ses formes voluptueuses à la douceur charmeuse. Il s'étonnait toujours de sa métamorphose de gentille petite fille en femme fatale élégante et presque... hautaine... Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une image qu'elle se donnait, que sous cette couche dédaigneuse était toujours tapie la véritable Gabrielle Sullivan, celle qu'il aimait et qui transparaissait dans son rire argentin ou son regard scrutateur...

_ Pourquoi étais-tu en colère hier soir? Demanda t-elle sans se retourner.

Le jeune homme soupira en repensant à l'algarade avec ses parents à propos de son frère. Il avait beau être en froid avec Régulus depuis son entrée à Poudlard, l'idée qu'il devienne mangemort le révulsait. Il ne méritait certainement pas de finir ainsi et Sirius avait bien l'intention de faire tout son possible pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas... Mais il ne croyait guère en ses chances de succès et il craignait par les paroles de son père si inattendues, lui qui d'habitude ne prenait pas part à ce genre de querelles d'être mêlé à ces sordides histoires. Il ne l'accepterait jamais et cela aurait peu de chance de connaître une issue heureuse.

_ Problèmes avec ma tendre famille comme d'habitude. Je m'inquiète pour Régulus...

Gabrielle hocha la tête, compréhensive, mais ne posa pas plus de questions... Elle savait que Sirius n'aimait guère parler de cela quand il était avec elle, préférant penser à autre chose. Elle l'acceptait malgré sa curiosité toujours mise en éveil... Le monde sorcier continuait de la fasciner et elle récupérait précieusement toutes les paroles qui échappaient par mégarde à Sirius sur ce sujet...

Ils finirent par s'habiller pour descendre dans la cuisine prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils riaient et discutaient joyeusement, planifiant leur journée lorsque qu'une silhouette s'encadra dans le chambranle de la porte de la petite pièce simplement éclairée par la lumière naissante du soleil à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre... Elle était grande, jeune et svelte vêtue d'une courte robe qui dénudait son corps tentateur. Gabrielle intercepta le regard de Sirius qui s'attardait un peu trop longtemps à son goût sur les courbes féminines mais elle se tut, gardant ses remarques pour un moment plus favorable. Nora prit place en face du couple et ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle prit conscience de la présence inhabituelle du jeune homme...

Gabrielle ne croisait que de temps en temps la nouvelle compagne de son père et celle-ci n'avait jamais vu Sirius. Elle se réjouissait intérieurement de sa stupéfaction face à la beauté provocante au point d'en devenir dérangeante de celui qui n'était autre que son petit ami. Ne lisait-elle pas également une pointe de jalousie dans ses yeux?

_ Tu ne nous présentes pas, Gabrielle? Demanda la jeune femme de sa voix claire, un brin séductrice.

_ Nora, Sirius, Sirius, Nora.

_ Ne sois pas si désagréable, répondit Nora en souriant au garçon.

Elle tartinait ses tranches de pain en jetant de temps à autre des regards suggestifs vers le jeune homme qui tentait de ne pas prêter garde à ces attentions. Gabrielle songea que Nora devait s'étonner qu'une fille comme elle qu'elle estimait banale puisse sortir avec un garçon aussi séduisant que Sirius. Malgré la jalousie sous-jacente, elle trouvait plaisant d'observer les mimiques charmeuses de la jeune femme et le ton mielleux qu'elle employait pour s'adresser à son vis-à-vis.

_ Mon père n'est pas là?

_ Il dort encore, répondit Nora, agacée d'être interrompue.

Gabrielle s'adossa à sa chaise et croisa les bras avant de se mettre à fixer la compagne de son père jusqu'à ce qu'elle réagisse.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-elle sèchement.

_ Pas grand chose, pardonne-moi seulement d'être dérangée par le fait que tu dragues mon petit ami sous mon nez.

Nora renifla dédaigneusement, l'air suprêmement hautain et indifférent, en apparence peu embarrassée par la provocation de l'adolescente. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius et s'aperçut qu'il souriait, goguenard, se balançant sur sa chaise tout en se massant lentement le menton comme s'il réfléchissait. Elle en fut quelque peu déstabilisée, ayant espérée qu'il afficherait une mine coupable, contrariée, voire troublée... Elle se tut lorsque sur l'injonction de Gabrielle, ils se levèrent tous deux et sortirent de la cuisine sans ajouter un mot... La laissant seule, nimbée de ridicule.

- - -

Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, poussée par une force désespérée qui abattait les barrières de sa conscience. Elle soulevait sa robe au rythme de ses pas, agrippant le tissu soyeux jusqu'à en avoir les phalanges blanchies, les traits crispés, l'œil violemment éclairé par une lueur étrange... indescriptible... Un éclair fugace... Il y avait quelque chose de tragiquement lyrique dans ce regard torturé qu'elle portait sur ce qui l'entourait à la recherche de ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état.

Elle avait beau crier à tout va, cette mère indigne, qu'elle haïssait son fils aîné, qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle, de la noble famille des Black, elle refusait de le laisser courir à sa perte... Elle prendrait les décisions les plus extrêmes pour le sauver de lui-même. Elle avait dans ce but, échafauder un plan simple mais comportant de hauts risques si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu... Elle allait le provoquer, aller à l'affrontement, le pousser au-delà de ses limites, le faire sortir de ses gongs... pour qu'il s'en aille, qu'il fuit, qu'il se perde au milieu de ces sang-de-bourbes et de ces traîtres-à-leur-sang, loin de l'œil implacable et sanguinaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Car si elle avait bien compris quelque chose, c'était que Sirius n'adopterait jamais l'idéologie de sa famille et qu'il ne serait jamais mangemort... Plutôt mourir...

Ses longues enjambées finirent par la mener jusqu'au petit parc qui faisait l'angle de la rue... Les aires de jeux étaient envahies par des enfants bruyants et chamailleurs, marmaille de ces moldus qu'elle exécrait tant. Elle n'allait pas s'attarder dans ce lieu où s'égayait cette race inférieure lorsque son regard fut happé par une forme connue, son oreille attirée par un rire caractéristique...

Elle se retourna comme une furie...

Sirius...

Il était assis dans l'herbe, détendu et visiblement heureux... Et elle aurait pu s'arrêter, comme un instant attendrie, sur cette image d'épinal s'il n'y avait eu ce très infime détail, ombre au tableau qui lui souleva le cœur...

Elle était petite et blonde, ses mèches virevoltaient autour des rondeurs de son visage pâle illuminé par de grands yeux en amande... Elle était agenouillée entre les jambes de Sirius et le regardait comme si il était la huitième merveille du monde, avec une telle dévotion que Walburga détourna la tête, prise de nausées...

Elle vit son fils approcher ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille et l'embrasser longuement... Elle ne put se méprendre sur la complicité évidente entre eux... Leur relation ne datait pas de la veille... Et c'était une moldue, elle en était certaine... Elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans ce milieu, lui appartenant tandis que Sirius, lui détonnait dans le paysage; comme auréolé d'une lumière particulière, être légendaire au reflets saisissants... Et les regards qu'il aimantait sur son passage confirmaient cette impression...

Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça? Commettre un tel outrage, une telle infamie... Intolérable ignominie, odieuse abjection... Douleur terrible que ce déshonneur jeté avec la plus parfaite désinvolture sur la famille Black! Elle en mourrait un jour, oui elle en mourrait. Elle suffoquait, se sentait défaillir, brusquement trop à l'étroit dans sa robe couleur du noir désespoir; Sirius, son enfant, la chair de sa chair, souillé... Non... Impossible, ce n'était qu'une espièglerie cruelle de son esprit retors... Non... Elle ne pouvait le croire, son imagination lui jouait des tours... Non... Ses membres s'engourdissaient... Torpeur glaciale prémices d'une atroce souffrance... Cauchemar insatiable qui la hanterait pour le restant de ses jours... Esprit débile que deviendrait le sien à la suite de cette vision abjecte... Elle n'y survivrait pas...

- - -

Elle entendit la porte claquer en bas, sous ses pieds... Elle se redressa dans son lit et eut de la peine à adapter sa vision à la pénombre qui plongeait la chambre dans une atmosphère lugubre. Elle était rentrée comme une furie dans son manoir et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre sans donner d'explications, laissant la maisonnée circonspecte face à ce brusque revirement d'humeur sans raison apparente... Les deux petites heures qui avaient passé depuis la scène du parc lui avaient laissé le temps de réfléchir, de se remettre les idées en place et d'échafauder un plan de secours...

Elle attendit qu'il rejoigne sa chambre pour le suivre et qu'ait lieu la confrontation... Elle savait qu'après cela il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible mais Walburga Black était une femme solide, à la tête froide et elle ne regrettait jamais les décisions prises quoi qu'il en coûte...

Elle ne frappa pas avant d'entrer, surgit sans prévenir, rageuse, ses lèvres brûlantes d'insanités.

_ Que croyais-tu donc? Que je ne le découvrirais jamais? Ou au contraire est-ce là un acte de pure provocation? Explique toi! Dis moi ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça!

Elle hurlait, sentant déjà la colère reprendre possession de ses émotions et brouiller son jugement. Lui, la regardait, tout d'abord ahuri... Puis son visage s'éclaira fugitivement d'un éclair de compréhension avant de devenir plus sombre que jamais... La méfiance, l'angoisse, la rage se combattaient sur ses traits réguliers...

_ Je n'en peux plus de toi Sirius; j'ai toléré jusqu'à présent mais là tu dépasses les bornes; il y a des limites à tout et avec cette histoire tu viens de venir à bout de ma patience...

_ Je me moque bien de tout ça, je fais ce qu'il me plaît de ma vie et tu sais pertinemment que je ne me suis jamais plié à votre idéologie d'une race supérieure. Il n'y a à mes yeux aucune honte à aimer une moldu.

Son ton était étonnamment calme, posé, froid, sans passion... Il entraîna sa mère à sa suite qui s'apaisa à son tour...

_ C'est fini, Sirius. J'arrête tout, je cesse les combats. Je n'ai plus envie de lutter avec toi. Va-t-en... Quitte cette maison et n'y reviens jamais, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Oublie que tu es un Black, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es plus digne de porter ce nom, si tu l'as jamais été. Tu me fais honte! A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, je ne te considère plus comme mon fils...

Le jeune homme qui était assis sur son lit se leva lentement, il réunit ses affaires d'un preste coup de baguette, sans un mot, visage de marbre... Il dépassa celle qui n'était déjà plus sa mère sans un regard, chargé de ses affaires réduites, sortit de la pièce qui avait été son refuge durant toutes ces années et tourna dans le couloir... Bientôt son pas décru, puis s'éteignit... Elle entendit le lointain claquement de la porte et sut alors que c'était fini... Véritablement fini... Elle resta debout, stoïque, les poings serrés, le corps tendu jusqu'à en trembler...

Elle pleura... Des larmes mornes... Sans saveur... Elle pleura sur ce fils qu'elle avait trop mal aimé et qui était comme mort à présent...


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hey, :)**

Que de **retard**, si j'en crois la date de publication du précédent chapitre... Je pourrais alléguer tout un tas d'**excuses** mais je vais vous épargner un "**racontage de vie**" (^^)... Alors je ne vais pas **blablater** plus longtemps et vous laisser lire en priant pour que vous n'ayez pas lâché ou oublié cette histoire, que vous allez me laisser un petit mot après votre **lecture** et puis comme je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà fait, je **remercie** ceux qui ont mis "**Etreinte brisée**" dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes, voir même ceux qui m'ont mis en auteur favori. :D

Et tout naturellement, je dis merci, merci, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review: **Anathil** (je suis contente que tu adhères à ma vision de Walburga, parce que l'idée qu'elle soit juste "toute noire" me paraissait improbable et que je n'avais aucune envie d'en faire une simple mère cruelle, sans coeur et détestable :) ; Lily fait peu à peu son entrée dans l'histoire mais je n'en dis pas plus ^^ ; désolée encore pour le temps d'attente...), **Briseis Black** (ravie que mon histoire te plaise :), je préfère ne pas trop commenter ce que tu as mis dans ta review pour ne pas trop en dévoiler sur la suite, :p) et **Caramelise** (Le fait que Lily lise la lettre a en effet un lien avec la suite de l'histoire et n'est pas là par hasard ^^, je n'ai pas réussi à écrire ce chapitre pour en faire un cadeau de Noël, alors disons que c'est un cadeau un peu (beaucoup) en retard :D).

**Bonne lecture. Bisous.**

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9**

_ Tu vois Gabrielle aujourd'hui?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, cela dépend de toi.

James avait le dos tourné mais Sirius devina le sourire qui devait naitre sur ses lèvres devant l'idée d'avoir la préférence sur la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait jamais véritablement aimée alors qu'il la côtoyait relativement peu, et maintenant qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées. Il y avait entre les deux adolescents, une hostilité irrépressible, comme naturelle, sans raison apparente, mais qui se nourrissait de la rivalité qui existait à propos de Sirius. Par conséquent tout était bon, pour faire baisser, décroître l'influence de l'autre dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Cette jalousie possessive l'avait tout d'abord amusé avant d'évoluer peu à peu vers un sentiment d'agacement dès que Gabrielle ou James faisaient une remarque à ce propos.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas faire un effort avec Gaby, Cornedrue? Ça m'arrangerait vraiment.

_ Pourquoi? Elle en fait elle peut-être? Je n'y peux rien tout de même si elle ne sait pas s'amuser. Je me demande comment tu fais pour rester avec elle. Cette fille est d'un ennui à mourir. Et puis physiquement, elle est plutôt banale.

Sirius soupira, excédé, tiraillé également par une pointe de colère. L'amour qu'il portait à la jeune fille rendait particulièrement désagréable toutes les attaques de son meilleur ami. Il se redressa, vif et agile, sauta prestement du lit dans lequel il était allongé et s'approcha de James qui se retourna, surpris. Les traits du jeune homme s'étaient mués en un masque impénétrable et menaçant.

_ Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, juste de l'accepter. J'aime Gabrielle, James, alors évite de l'insulter devant moi!

_ Allez, Patmol, on va pas se prendre la tête pour une fille.

James avait secoué la tête de droite à gauche, négligemment. Il émit un petit rire qui sonnait faux dans le silence de la grande chambre, désireux de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Que dirais-tu si je me permettais de critiquer à tout bout de champ ton idole, j'ai nommé Lily Evans?

L'adolescent se détourna, mal à l'aise. Sirius, comme à son habitude, avait touché juste... Mais le Gryffondor n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là; il voulait que son ami comprenne enfin.

_ Tu crois peut-être que je saisis les raisons qui te poussent à poursuivre inlassablement cette folle hystérique? Penses-tu que je suis charmée par sa maigreur et ses grimaces de dégoût constantes?

_ Lily n'est pas maigre, elle est svelte.

_ Eh bien, tant mieux pour toi si tu aimes les filles sans formes, moi je préfère la volupté.

Leurs regards se croisèrent... Et alors, ils éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux et complice... Amusés par leur dispute ridicule; en oubliant déjà la raison. Dans leur amitié, Lily ou Gabrielle perdaient leur importance, devenaient... facultatives; reléguées au second plan... Rien n'était et ne serait jamais plus important que les maraudeurs... Du moins en étaient-ils intimement persuadés...

_ _ _

Ils étaient assis, côte à côte, à la terrasse d'un café formant un couple harmonieux. Leur peau claire, dénudée en cette chaude fin d'été se touchait par moments. L'un brun, l'autre blonde... Lui, beau comme un dieu, saisissant par son visage marmoréen à la perfection irréelle... Elle, séduisante par sa fraîcheur et son apparente candeur, un air doux et lumineux imprimé sur ses traits gracieux. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule offerte de son compagnon, heureuse en cet instant béni où elle pouvait ne penser à rien et oublier le monde qui l'entourait... Elle ferma les yeux, ne songeant plus qu'à la sensation de ce corps chéri contre elle, à la passion infinie qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune homme, persuadée que son cœur ne pouvait contenir tant d'amour sans finir par éclater...

Les bras de Sirius se refermèrent autour de son amante et son désir s'éveilla. Sentant sous ses mains la douce chaleur de ce corps qui n'était qu'à lui, les images de leurs ébats s'imposèrent à son esprit... Il revit les seins ronds et fermes faits pour la forme de ses mains, le ventre sur lequel glissaient ses lèvres avides, les cuisses qui s'écartaient juste pour lui et l'accueillaient dans une étreinte brûlante... Folie des corps embrassés, des âmes qui se joignaient en un plaisir extatique... Son souffle devint plus court, précipité, hâché et il sentit contre son torse, les lèvres de Gabrielle s'étirer en un sourire mutin, consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait... D'un accord tacite ils se levèrent et s'éloignèrent pour mieux s'aimer à l'abris des regards indiscrets...

- - -

La lune virginale éclairait la nuit d'une pâle lueur blanchâtre, à peine troublée par les nuées qui l'habillaient d'une brume vaporeuse. Sous sa lumière faite pour les amants, le monde se métamorphosait en un paysage de clair-obscur qui grandissait les ombres des arbres aux feuillages doucement agités par une brise apaisante. Le fond sonore de la ville semblait comme tamisé... Mélodie lointaine, étonnamment harmonieuse qui s'accordait avec le silence sacralisé du petit jardin endormi...

Bientôt, une haute silhouette se dessina dans la pénombre, s'accordant au décor comme si elle en était une partie intrinsèque... A peine soulevait-elle le bruit craquant de la brindille cassant sous le talon ou le feulement soyeux de l'herbe rase... L'air s'agitait l'espace d'un instant après son passage... Puis reprenait son aspect tranquille... La nuit, amie du secret, gardait pour elle, les amours qui se faisaient et se défaisaient en son sein...

Sirius Black s'agrippa aux pierres disjointes par endroits du mur et commença son ascension, s'aidant des branches offertes du lierre qui le suivait s'entortillant sur lui-même et pointant le nez toujours plus haut vers le dôme du ciel. Les corolles blanches des lys caressaient sa peau dans un halètement délicat. Il se sentait Roméo rejoignant Juliette pour la nuit de ses noces... Mais quand il arriva dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre entrouverte, Gabrielle n'était pas là pour l'accueillir... Il s'attendrit à la vue de la jeune fille assoupie sur son lit, les cheveux épars, ses draps ne recouvrant qu'une infime partie de son corps alangui; son visage d'ange aux lèvres rosées qui laissaient échapper un souffle infime, et ses paupières fermées aux veines sinueuses qui transparaissaient la rendant fragile et réveillant chez le jeune homme un puissant instinct de protection... Il se hissa sur le rebord, crochetant ses doigts à la paroi du mur de la petite chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut saisi par le parfum floral et sucré qu'on trouvait toujours dans le sillage de Gabrielle... Par Merlin, qu'il aimait cette odeur... Il s'approcha de la belle endormie, sans bruit, désireux de ne pas la réveiller tout de suite... Il glissa sa main dans la chevelure aux boucles emmêlées, caressa de l'index ses traits apaisés... Si James la voyait en cet instant béni, pourrait-il encore prétendre que Gabrielle Sullivan était banale?... Le tableau qui lui était offert le subjuguait, il se sentait ému jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme par cette scène... Il sentait sous lui, la poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de la respiration tranquille de la jeune fille... Il embrassa le front blanc et lisse, les cils recourbés, le nez fin, les joues rondes, le cou gracile, la naissance des seins... Puis il revint vers les lèvres pleines, assoiffé de baisers... A ce contact, les yeux de la jeune fille papillonnèrent légèrement... Elle sourit en reconnaissant intuitivement Sirius, l'air rêveur, encore à moitié endormie. Elle tendit ses bras vers le jeune homme, attendant qu'il vienne se blottir tout contre elle... Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et le silence de la nuit fut bientôt remplacé par le bruissement des vêtements que l'on retire, le frôlement des draps contre la peau et le souffle court des deux jeunes gens au cœur de leurs ébats...

- - -

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le matin, Gabrielle chercha de ses mains sur les draps froissés la forme sculpturale de Sirius. Mais seul le vide répondit à ses tâtonnements et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était seule dans son lit... Elle fronça les sourcils, indécise, se demandant tout à coup si les souvenirs brûlants qu'elle avait de cette nuit n'étaient pas finalement qu'un rêve idyllique... Le jeune homme s'était comme envolé, et si son odeur prenante et exaltante n'avait pas encore flotté dans la pièce, Gabrielle se serait sans doute persuadée que tout cela n'avait été que lubie de son esprit...

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire une explication à cette visite nocturne imprévue et à ce départ en voleur avant le lever du jour... Sûrement avait-il voulu lui faire une surprise et ne désirait pas se faire surprendre par des voisins un peu trop curieux en s'enfuyant de la maison... Elle le savait, Sirius était ainsi, aimant se construire son monde d'aventures et de dangers; elle se prêtait aisément à ces jeux romanesques, trop amoureuse pour y trouver quelque chose à redire. Pour elle, cela faisait partie de son univers de magie. Comment elle petite moldue ignorante aurait-elle pu comprendre toutes les ramifications de l'être complexe qu'était son petit ami?...

Elle se leva enfin pour entamer une de ses dernières journées de vacances avant la rentrée scolaire. Avant que Sirius ne reparte pour plusieurs mois dans son château... Poudlard... Si loin, trop loin, au fin fond de l'Écosse humide et inhospitalière balayée par la pluie et les vents...

- - -

_ C'est fini, Gaby.

La jeune fille se retourna avec vivacité faisant teinter ses lourdes boucles d'argent. Ses yeux vert d'eau exprimant une incertitude douloureuse, le doute, l'incompréhension...

_ Que dis-tu? Demanda t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

_ Cette nuit, c'était un adieu... J'ai bien réfléchi, Gabrielle, mais je crois qu'il faut que ça s'arrête entre nous. Ça ne mène nul part.

_ Ne sois pas ridicule. Ça a plutôt bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent. Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner comme ça – elle balbutiait, bouleversée, refusant de croire ce qu'elle entendait -. Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup Sirius? J'ai besoin de toi, moi. S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie. Sirius...

Il la regardait de cet ai décidé, implacable qui exprimait clairement qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis malgré toutes ses suppliques... Alors, elle ne tenta pas même de lutter, trop certaine que cela ne conduirait qu'à des cris et des larmes... Comme résignée avant même d'avoir combattu, elle se laissa tomber sur le tabouret qui faisait face à un petit miroir et se perdit dans la contemplation d'un reflet qui laissait transparaitre un sentiment qui allait au-delà de la douleur... Elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître les raisons de ce brusque changement... Le trou béant qui venait de s'ouvrir dans son cœur lui suffisait... Elle n'était plus qu'une plaie sanguinolente... Elle n'avait pas même la force de pleurer... Elle restait les bras ballants, abasourdie, assommée par ce choc si brutal et imprévisible. Elle entendit à peine les paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes, qu'il prononça de sa voix basse et mélodieuse, timbre envoûtant qui éveillait en elle des sensations inconnues. « Il faut que tu comprennes. Cet été, tout nous a paru simple, mais maintenant les choses vont se compliquer. Tu sais, je t'ai parlé de ce mage noir qui déteste les moldus comme toi; il veut les exterminer tous. Les parents de James qui sont aurors soupçonnent ses serviteurs de m'avoir à l'œil et par conséquent ils risquent de faire bien trop vite le lien avec toi. D'où ma visite impromptue et secrète de cette nuit. C'était une sorte d'adieu, mon amour. Je ne veux pas qu'on se serve de toi ou qu'on te fasse du mal, comprends-tu? Je risque de rester beaucoup plus à Poudlard maintenant. Mieux vaut accepter cette séparation... Peut-être nous retrouverons-nous un jour... »

Gabrielle poussa un cri de rage désespéré.

_ Menteur!

_ Gaby, calme toi.

_ Avoue plutôt que tu veux te débarrasser de moi.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je t'aime mais ces précautions me semblent indispensables.

La jeune fille sentait la sincérité dans les paroles de Sirius... Mais elle ne pouvait l'accepter, elle se refusait à admettre ces paroles définitives, cruelles... Son monde allait se refermer sur lui et la laisser esseulée... Elle ne reconnut pas le filet de voix rauque qui s'échappa de ses lèvres; et les paroles qu'elle prononça étaient-elles vraiment les siennes?

_ Va t-en alors! Sors de ma vie Sirius Black et n'y reviens jamais! Je ne veux pas vivre dans l'espoir de te revoir un jour. Je ne veux pas perdre ma vie à t'attendre. Pars! Tu m'entends? Pars!

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, recroquevillée sur elle-même, sanglotant bruyamment, perdant conscience de ce qui l'entourait... Brisée... Elle ne vit pas son hésitation, le doute naître sur son visage, la tristesse se peindre sur ses traits orgueilleux... Elle ne l'entendit pas s'enfuir prestement, avant que son esprit ne le retienne et qu'il ne renonce, qu'il ait la sotte idée de revenir sur ses paroles pour que Gabrielle Sullivan sèche ses larmes... Alors qu'il se tenait accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prêt à se glisser dans la nuit tombante, il se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune fille, emportant avec lui la vision douloureuse d'un dos tressautant sous l'assaut de la peine...

- - -

_ Sirius?

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers la préfète, s'attendant déjà à se faire houspiller pour une quelconque raison. Mais son visage ne laissait transparaitre aucune colère, pas même une ombre d'agacement et en y repensant, il fallait avouer que le ton qu'elle avait employé était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme et même courtois... Lily Evans prit place à côté du jeune homme sur un des confortables fauteuils de la salle commune qui à cette heure avancée de la soirée se vidait peu à peu. Elle avait saisi l'occasion qu'il se trouve pour une fois seul pour l'aborder.

_ Qu'y a t-il? Demanda t-il d'un ton neutre.

_ J'ai discuté avec Rémus... Et il m'a parlé un peu de ce qui t'étais arrivé cet été, commença t-elle gênée.

_ Oui, et alors?

_ Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis tout à fait disposée à t'écouter... Je... Elle s'arrêta consciente, que ses mots étaient maladroits. Elle n'était pas une amie de Sirius pourquoi aurait-il la curieuse idée de se confier à elle...

Mais le jeune homme se méprit sur le sens de ses paroles; persuadée que pour que la née-moldue s'intéresse à son cas, il fallait qu'elle fasse référence à Gabrielle et non pas comme c'était en réalité le cas à ses problèmes familiaux... Il soupira... Se disant que parler de la jeune fille à quelqu'un qui ayant vécu dans son monde, ayant été comme elle à une époque pouvait peut-être la comprendre n'était pas une mauvaise idée... Alors au grand étonnement de Lily, il commença à parler...

_ Je crois que le plus dur c'est de ne pas savoir si je l'ai quittée à cause du danger qu'elle courait par ma faute, ou par pur égoïsme, désireux de reprendre ma liberté... Je l'aimais... Je l'aime... Du moins, je le pense sincèrement, mais j'en ai marre des relations longue distance; imagine être avec une personne que tu ne vois que quelques semaines dans l'année, avec qui tu communiques principalement par lettres et dont tu ne sais pas grand chose de la vie qu'elle mène... Parce que la jalousie vient se mêler à tout ça... On ne peut s'imaginer à quel point c'est dur tant qu'on ne l'a pas vécu...

L'esprit vif de Lily qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça, fit le rapprochement avec la lettre qu'elle avait eu l'indiscrétion de lire l'année précédente... Sirius n'était donc plus avec cette mystérieuse jeune fille... Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ces pensées car déjà Sirius continuait:

_ Comment savoir si j'ai fait le bon choix?

_ J'ai eu une relation avec un moldu, il y a quelques temps mais cela n'a pas tenu, il me trouvait trop étrange et je ne pouvais lui révéler la raison de mes bizarreries... Comment a t-elle réagi?

_ Pour Gabrielle, c'était bien différent, je la connaissais avant d'entrer à Poudlard et elle a tout de suite su que j'étais un sorcier... A présent, elle ne veut plus me voir; elle n'a pas l'intention de m'attendre d'après ses paroles...

_ Et en effet, tu ne peux te permettre de lui demander une telle chose... Mais quel danger courait-elle? A cause de ta famille?

_ Oui... Je craignais qu'elle ou bien les mangemorts (ce qu'il faut avouer revient à peu près au même) s'en prennent à elle... D'une part pour me faire du mal, d'autre part parce qu'elle est une moldue...

_ Le jour où tu-sais-qui sera vaincu et que le danger sera écarté, si tu en as encore l'envie rien ne t'empêchera d'aller lui rendre visite... Si tu vois qu'elle ne pense plus à toi, alors ce sera de ton devoir de t'incliner... Dans le cas contraire, rien ne vous empêchera de reprendre votre relation... En attendant, il est inutile de te torturer, cela ne vous aidera ni l'un ni l'autre.

Sirius se pencha en avant et leva les yeux vers le visage sérieux aux sourcils froncés en signe de réflexion de Lily Evans. Il lui adressa un piètre sourire de remerciement.

_ J'aimerais que tout soit aussi simple que tu le dis...

_ _ _

« Ce n'est juste pas humain. Mon Dieu, je me meurs. Mais quand cessera donc cette effroyable douleur qui glace mes entrailles, enflamme mes veines, brise mes os, fredonne en moi un chant funèbre... Je bloque mon esprit pour ne pas penser, je détruis une par une toute source de réflexion, je ne suis plus qu'une coquille creuse, un corps sans vie... Un cadavre... Inutile... Mon Dieu, offre-moi le cadeau béni de l'indifférence, je te donne mes émotions, mes joies, mes peines... Je te les donne à la pelle... Oui, surtout mes peines... Toutes mes souffrances je te les donne sur un plateau, prends les et garde les à jamais. Est-ce donc si dur à comprendre que je ne veux plus de cet amas purulent que tous appellent les sentiments? Tout je donne tout, si cela me permet d'être enfin libérée de ma géhenne...

Je me suis élevée vers un Idéal, Ô joie suprême, ces moments où je touchais du doigt le bonheur, c'était uniquement lorsqu'il était là... C'était de l'Amour, oh oui, Mon Dieu, c'en était de l'Amour, de l'Amour à foison, de l'Amour à ne plus savoir qu'en faire... Et ceux qui me rient au nez, ceux dont les lèvres laissent échapper le mot « amourette » provoquent en moi une rage sans nom, un dégoût tenace. C'était fou, c'était indépendant de ma volonté, mais c'était plus vrai qu'aucune Vérité! Sans lui, je me perds, je m'effiloche, je ne suis plus qu'une pauvre âme en peine laissée à l'abandon sur le bord d'un chemin solitaire... Je l'entends encore rire – oui je l'entends ce rire rauque et sonore- et se moquer et je chéris violemment ces souvenirs tout en les haïssant avec la force du désespoir... Mais il ne rentrera plus... N'est-ce pas? Il ne rentrera plus, pas vrai?... Plus de lettres ouvertes fébrilement, plus de retrouvailles charnelles, plus de regards brûlants... Des mots que je ne peux contenir s'échappent à flot de mes lèvres; mon seul exutoire est cette chambre profondément imprégnée de réminiscences qui me tourmentent... Et il n'y a pas d'oubli possible, aucun répit... Je suis rongée de l'intérieur par Sirius Black, amalgame de Spleen et d'Idéal. Tiendrait-il autant du Divin que du Diable?... »

Il avait été une étreinte fugace, et pourtant si ardente qu'elle l'avait calcinée. Puis elle s'était enfuie, cette étreinte fugitive qui l'avait brisée...

_ _ _

Deux mois... Il était parti depuis deux mois... Gabrielle se leva, cette pensée prenant toute la place dans son esprit... Elle descendit lentement les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, déjà épuisée alors que la journée ne faisait que commencer... Elle prit place dans la petite cuisine face à son père qui lui adressa un regard interrogateur... Sûrement se demandait-il si aujourd'hui verrait une amélioration à l'état déplorable dans laquelle elle se « complaisait » depuis que son « maudit » copain avait « foutu le camp »... La délicatesse paternelle laissait pantois... La jeune fille, sans se soucier de lui, se servit un bol de céréales et l'entama sans passion... Le goût du lait dans sa bouche l'écœura brusquement, elle le repoussa négligemment avant de sentir un haut le cœur la gagner. Elle se leva prestement et courut aux toilettes prise de nausées...

_ Et voilà qu'elle est malade maintenant. Ma pauvre Gaby, mais que deviens-tu? Tu me fais honte. Je parierais que tu t'es rendue malade à force de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Tu n'es pas la première à connaître un chagrin d'amour et encore moins la dernière!

Gabrielle ne l'entendait pas... Elle ne prit pas la peine de retourner dans la cuisine pour affronter son père, préférant remonter s'enfermer dans sa chambre... Elle se coucha sur son lit, frissonnant sans raison... Elle posa les mains sur son ventre, se disant qu'il lui faudrait se rendre chez le médecin si les vomissements la reprenaient... Elle se tourna ensuite sur le côté et se roula en boule se recroquevillant sur sa douleur qui, si elle avait perdu de sa vivacité, restait diffuse, annihilant tant son corps que son esprit...

Elle s'assoupissait peu à peu lorsqu'une idée germa soudainement dans son esprit... Brusquement affolée, elle se redressa, sentant le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer violemment. A combien de temps remontait son dernier cycle menstruel? Toute occupée de sa souffrance, elle ne s'en était plus préoccupée mais à présent, elle était certaine que rien n'était venu depuis cet été... Cela couplé à la récente nausée ne laissait guère de place au doute... Elle était enceinte... D'une manière ou d'une autre...

- - -

Il était immobile, comme figé... Pâle statue plongée dans une intense réflexion... Grand et mince, les cheveux coupés court, des yeux noirs et perçants, quelque chose de maladroit dans les gestes qui le rendait presque touchant. Beau à sa manière, un peu ténébreux, un peu hautain, qui ne parvenait à masquer entièrement ses failles... Cet air de bête aux aguets, ce sourire crispé, cette démarche fébrile... Cette apparence d'être torturé, auréolé d'une lueur sombre, lui octroyait un charme inquiétant...

_ Que t'arrive-t-il Black?

_ Rien, rien...

Rogue s'éloigna sans perdre son temps plus longtemps, voyant apparaître au loin le clan des maraudeurs et ne désirant aucunement être une nouvelle fois la victime de leurs blagues stupides. Régulus, contrairement à son habitude, ne broncha pas : la vision de son frère visiblement en train de compter fleurette à une jeune fille l'agaça. Sirius ayant toujours eu cette attitude désinvolte, il ne parvenait à savoir s'il était encore ou non avec Gabrielle Sullivan. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison familiale, il lui était impossible de suivre tous ses faits et gestes comme par le passé. Bien qu'il ait continué à espionner sa voisine durant l'été, coincé à Poudlard, il ne pouvait faire grand chose. Il eut alors l'idée de se renseigner directement auprès du principal intéressé...

_ Sirius?

_ Quoi? Répondit agressivement le jeune homme.

_ On a déjà oublié sa petite moldue? Tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un te la pique?

Son ton était volontairement moqueur, provocateur : il fallait que le Gryffondor réagisse, lui lâche quelques informations.

_ Nous ne sommes plus ensemble mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde!

_ Elle t'a laissé tombé ; je la comprends, elle devait en avoir marre de toi et de tes amis dégénérés.

_ Ne te mêle pas de mes histoires et ne t'approche jamais de Gabrielle, tu m'entends? Jamais, ou je te le promets, c'en est fini de toi!

Régulus frémit brièvement à ces mots... Sirius s'était exprimé d'un ton froid et brutal, plus menaçant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à son encontre... Il se détourna et s'éloigna dans le couloir...

- - -

Au mois de janvier de cette année-là, alors que le souvenir de Gabrielle s'estompait peu à peu dans l'esprit de Sirius, que Poudlard immuable restait la même tandis qu'au dehors la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'affermissait Régulus Black ne revint pas à l'école des sorciers... Personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'il était devenu... Ou ceux qui savaient quelque chose se taisaient... Rares, cependant, furent ceux qui se firent des illusions : le gouffre de la magie noire l'avait attiré à lui et le conservait à présent jalousement...


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour!**

Oui, vous n'y croyiez plus (moi non plus d'ailleurs) ou encore mieux vous aviez oublié que cette fic existait? Et pourtant je suis bien là à nouveau et en pleine forme. J'ai écrit ce chapitre très vite, prise d'une frénésie... étonnante... :) Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de relire trop pressée de pouvoir publier ce chapitre... enfin! Ma crainte c'est que personne n'est le courage de s'y remettre, alors en espérant que ça motive certains je vais vous faire un petit résumé, histoire de resituer tout ça.

**Résumé** : Gabrielle Sullivan est une moldue tout à fait banale jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre son voisin, Sirius Black. Ils deviennent amis et passent beaucoup de temps ensemble mais Sirius finit par partir à Poudlard. Ils ne se voient plus que durant les vacances. Les relations se détériorent peu à peu entre Sirius et sa mère et il finit également par s'éloigner de Gabrielle. Un jour qu'il rentre alors qu'ils ne se voient plus, il la surprend avec un autre garçon et se rend compte qu'il tient encore à elle. Il va se débrouiller pour la récupérer... Mais Walburga découvre la relation de son fils. Sirius s'enfuit et part vivre chez James. A la fin de l'été, il décide de rompre avec Gabrielle. La jeune fille malheureuse semble être enceinte...

Mon résumé n'est pas très précis, et je rappelle entre parenthèses que Lily est de plus en plus présente dans l'histoire ainsi que Régulus qui a rejoint les mangemorts! Voilà! :)

BONNE LECTURE ET MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS! (Je réponds en MP! :))

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 10**

Gabrielle marchait dans la rue comme un automate... Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle ne savait plus où elle en était... Enceinte, elle était véritablement enceinte... Avec cette nouvelle, ses dernières barrières s'écroulaient. Quelle force la soutenait encore? Pourquoi ne s'effondrait-elle pas tout simplement sur ce trottoir, au milieu de ces gens indifférents? Elle n'arrivait même pas à pleurer... Elle était vide... Une coquille creuse... Quelle catastrophe... Elle aurait voulu avoir le courage de reprendre les choses en main, de mettre fin à la dérive qui était la sienne depuis que Sirius était parti... Elle allait commencer par avorter, le rendez-vous était pris, bientôt ce serait fait et elle serait débarrassée de cette chose si gênante qui avait pris place dans son corps.

« Gabrielle, eh, Gabrielle! »

Surprise d'entendre son prénom, la jeune fille se retourna et aperçut de l'autre côté de la route, Holly Connor qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler et cherchait un moyen de s'échapper mais déjà l'autre traversait pour la rejoindre.

« Ça te dirait d'aller prendre un verre? »

Holly lui souriait, et Gabrielle détestait se montrait désagréable. De plus, elle était une fille de sa classe avec qui elle s'était toujours bien entendue... Cela lui changerait peut-être les idées. Elle accepta donc sa proposition et quelques minutes plus tard elles étaient attablées dans un bar où elles étaient pratiquement les seules clientes. Alors qu'elles commandaient, Holly sortit une cigarette et en proposa une à Gabrielle qui accepta. Elle aimait fumer de temps à autre... Cela la détendait... Et il fallait bien avouer que depuis quelques temps, sa consommation avait considérablement augmenté.

« Tu ne comptes pas te remettre avec Lewis? »

La question posée ainsi de but en blanc prit la jeune fille au dépourvu. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus songé à lui...

« Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

_ Disons... Qu'il ne me déplaît pas, et que je voulais être sûre que c'était bien terminé avec toi avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

_ C'est fini depuis longtemps avec lui, déclara Gabrielle d'un ton d'évidence, surprise qu'on puisse encore se poser des questions à ce sujet.

_ Oui, bien sûr... Mais tout le monde sait qu'il a encore des vues sur toi...

_ Ah bon?

_ Mais dans quel monde vis-tu, Gabrielle Sullivan? Demanda Holly en riant, tu ne vois donc pas tous les regards qu'il te lance au lycée, toutes ses tentatives d'approche? »

Le regard de l'adolescente se troubla... Elle n'avait prêté aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle depuis le début de l'année. Connor lut l'incompréhension sur le visage de Gabrielle :

« Je vais te parler franchement... Les autres élèves te trouvent bizarre... Surtout ces derniers temps. On dirait que tu es toujours dans ton monde, tu ne parles presque à personne, on ne te connait pas vraiment d'amis, pourtant dans l'ensemble tu t'entends plutôt bien avec tout le monde... Mais tu es comme... en retrait... distante... Et cela nous déstabilise... Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose dans ta vie qui t'empêche d'être totalement avec nous... J'ai l'impression que tu es différente... »

En entendant ces mots, elle craqua... Les larmes jaillirent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Si seulement Holly savait... Elle pleurait et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, son cœur se serrait, ses mains tremblaient... Elle avait tout à coup ce trop plein d'émotions, qu'elle avait fui depuis plusieurs semaines, qui revenait par vagues et la submergeait violemment. Elle avait besoin de parler et la seule qui était là, c'était Holly Connor, qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue et qui allait raconter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle l'avait vue pleurer, que Gabrielle Sullivan filait un mauvais coton... Et à cette idée, ses larmes redoublèrent...

« _Je crois que je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui se passait quand elle a éclaté en larmes devant moi. Gabrielle c'était le genre de filles toujours dans la lune, le nez en l'air, qui ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Pas le genre démonstrative... J'avais fait toutes mes classes avec elle et j'avais suivi son évolution d'une certaine manière. Et en faisant appel à mes souvenirs, je m'étais aperçue qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été comme ça... Ou du moins pas à ce point-là. Le changement s'était effectué lorsque nous avions huit ou neuf ans. Elle s'était peu à peu refermée sur elle-même, de plus en plus perdue dans son monde qui nous restait inaccessible... Gabrielle Sullivan était indéniablement bizarre... Il y avait tout de même eu cette période durant laquelle elle avait semblé revenir un peu parmi nous... C'est la période où elle est sortie avec Lewis... Là encore, il faut être sacrément dérangée pour laisser filer un gars comme ça... Elle était assez proche du jeune homme qui lui avait raconté que Gabrielle avait un autre petit ami... Elle avait une vie en dehors du lycée que tout le monde ignorait... Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises car entre deux sanglots, la jeune fille s'est mise à me raconter sa vie... Elle qui ne parlait que très rarement, qui ne se confiait jamais, déballait ses soucis sans aucune retenue. J'ai toujours été bavarde et prompte à cancaner, il fallait bien l'admettre et elle le savait sans aucun doute mais alors qu'elle parlait, je me promis en mon fort intérieur de ne jamais rien dire de tout ça... Tout ça qui se résumait en deux mots : Sirius Black... Alors qu'elle décrivait ce garçon dans ses moindres détails, je l'écoutais avidement, fascinée... Il était visiblement dans un pensionnat en Écosse et ne revenait qu'aux vacances. Il l'avait quitté quelques mois plus tôt et je crus bien tomber de ma chaise lorsque dans un filet de voix elle déclara être enceinte... _

_Gabrielle Sullivan était émouvante à vous serrer le cœur... Elle me faisait penser à une fragile poupée de porcelaine et je n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras et la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer... Et je crois bien que c'est ce que je fis dans ce bar, une matinée d'automne ensoleillée, marquant sans doute le début d'une amitié... »_

« Allô?

_ Holly! Viens, s'il te plaît, viens tout de suite!

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gabrielle? Calme toi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

_ Je t'en supplie, viens vite! »

Inquiète, Holly raccrocha en promettant d'arriver dès que possible. Depuis quelques jours, elle et Gabrielle ne se quittaient plus. Elle sentait que sa nouvelle amie s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, qu'elle était une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyait et que leur relation ne reposait pas sur un réel attachement, mais son rôle de consolatrice ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle avait décidé d'aider la jeune fille et si pour cela, il fallait à une grasse matinée un dimanche matin et bien tant pis... Elle se prépara donc en vitesse, attrapa un fruit dans la corbeille posée sur la table de la cuisine, laisse un mot à ses parents qui devaient être encore au lit, et sortit sans faire de bruit. Gabrielle, par chance, habitait près de chez elle et elle y serait en dix minutes à vélo.

Lorsqu'elle fut devant chez son amie, elle sonna et immédiatement cette dernière ouvrit la porte, visiblement complètement affolée. Elle la fit entrer sans attendre et la tira dans l'escalier, montant les marches quatre à quatre pour atterrir dans sa chambre dont elle ferma la porte à double-tour. Holly ne comprenait rien à cette agitation frénétique.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend? »

Gabrielle faisait les cent pas, serrant convulsivement ses mains, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Elle n'était pas coiffée, à peine habillée et ses traits étaient tirés.

_ Je ne veux plus avorter.

_ Pardon? J'espère que c'est une blague! S'exclama Holly, stupéfaite, je croyais que tu voulais t'en débarrasser au plus vite.

_ J'ai réfléchi. Je... Tu comprends... C'est l'enfant de Sirius... Je ne peux pas le tuer... J'aurais l'impression de tuer Sirius!

_ Gaby, je crois que tu n'as pas exactement conscience de la charge que ce serait. De plus, tes arguments ne tiennent pas la route ; tu fais un amalgame. Cet enfant n'est pas Sirius. Ce n'est même pas un enfant d'ailleurs. Si l'avortement est autorisé, c'est bien que tu ne tueras personne! Imagine la vie qu'aurait ce bébé : pas de père, une mère trop jeune pour s'en occuper correctement. Pense à lui, à toi, à ce que diraient les gens.

_ Je me fiche des gens!

_ Peut-être, mais tu dois avorter!

_ Non, je ne peux pas. Je sais que je devrais et je conseillerais à n'importe qui de mon âge de le faire, mais moi je ne peux pas.

_ Gabrielle, raisonne-toi! Avorter ne signifie pas tuer Sirius ou le souvenir de votre relation ou je ne sais quoi encore!

_ Je sais... Mais je crois que j'aimerais voir à quoi il pourrait ressembler...

_ C'est un caprice! Tu te rends compte du nombre de femmes qui auraient aimé avoir ta chance? Ma mère est infirmière. Elle voit des centaines de femmes dans ton cas. Beaucoup sont bloquées à cause des dates, d'autres à cause de leur famille, de leur religion. Toi, tu n'as aucune de ces barrières!

_ Trouve une solution, Holly, supplia l'adolescente, trouve une autre alternative je t'en prie...

_ Je pourrais peut-être demander à ma mère... Je te rappelle d'accord? Mais réfléchis encore, s'il te plaît!

_ Promis... Et merci, merci, merci! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là... »

Holly se demandait encore parfois, le soir avant de s'endormir, comment elle avait pu se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire... Mais lorsqu'elle regardait son amie avec son air éploré, sa maigreur maladive et ses boucles blondes défaites, cela lui apparaissait comme une évidence...

« J'ai parlé avec ma mère.

_ Alors?

_ Tu sais qu'elle a d'abord cru que j'étais enceinte. J'ai eu dû mal à la convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas. »

Gabrielle réussit à esquisser un sourire, mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

« Bref, on a pensé à quelque chose. Pourquoi ne mettrais-tu pas l'enfant dans une famille adoptive?

_ Comment ça?

_ Eh bien, tu lui choisis une famille dans laquelle il sera élevé. Ainsi, tu mèneras ta grossesse à terme, je pense qu'il est possible de la cacher à ton père s'il ne se soucie pas beaucoup de toi... Tu verras le visage de ton enfant, tu pourras t'assurer qu'il sera bien traité... »

La jeune fille resta pensive quelques instants... Réfléchissant à cette possibilité...

« Je crois que c'est une bonne idée... J'ai quelques jours pour me décider?

_ Oui, bien sûr... »

Ces couloirs donnaient froid dans le dos, même à un Serpentard... Le manoir dans lequel le Seigneur des ténèbres avait pris ses quartiers était encore moins accueillant que celui des Black... De la pierre, de l'humidité, des courants d'air, des plafonds hauts, des cheminées sans feu, des hurlements à rendre jaloux une goule... Régulus devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas dans son élément... Il venait tout juste de devenir un mangemort, et découvrait peu à peu nombre de choses qui le dérangeaient... Par exemple, ces hommes et ces femmes qui étaient enfermés et torturés dans les sous-sols... Devant ce déchaînement de violence, maintenant n'était plus dans son cocon familial ou à Poudlard, loin de la réalité, il s'apercevait qu'il n'éprouvait aucune haine envers les moldus, les sang-de-bourbes ou les traîtres-à-leur-sang... Jamais il n'aurait assez de volonté pour jeter un Avada Kedavra sur ces gens... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui faisait peur... A ses yeux, c'était un fanatique comme tous ses plus proches serviteurs. Il ne regrettait pas véritablement de s'être engagé... Il savait qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment le choix... Il aurait pu tout au plus retarder le moment, le temps de finir sa scolarité... Mais en bon Serpentard, il était aussi ambitieux et avait rêvé, pauvre inconscient, de devenir le bras droit de Voldemort, de briller aux yeux de sa famille... Il n'était finalement pas fait pour ça... L'idée de tuer le répugner à présent...

« Mon adorable cousin, tu sembles désœuvré. Pourquoi ne porterais-tu pas cette lettre à notre Maître? »

La question était un ordre et Régulus le savait. Bellatrix le fixait de ses yeux de chatte, affichant une moue de pur mépris. Elle se tenait droite devant lui, une lettre cachetée à la main.

« Ne fais pas honte à notre lignée, Régulus. »

Sur ces mots, elle lui tendit la missive et s'éloigna... Régulus baissa les yeux sur le parchemin... Il n'avait aucune envie de rencontre le Seigneur des Ténèbres aujourd'hui mais il n'avait visiblement pas le choix. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea, l'air impassible, vers l'endroit où se trouvait habituellement le Maître pour régler ses affaires courantes.

Il pénétra dans une longue pièce aux murs couverts de livres, des fauteuils étaient placés autour de la cheminée éteinte, malgré le froid pénétrant. Ses pas résonnèrent sur le sol de pierre mais il n'y avait personne... Voldemort reviendrait probablement bientôt et Régulus décida de l'attendre... N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il parcourut du regard les titres des livres rassemblés sur les étagères. Il finit par se saisir de l'un d'entre eux qui parlait de magie noire oubliée, sujet qui l'avait toujours passionné. Il commençait tout juste à le feuilleter lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il eut le réflexe de cacher le livre qu'il tenait dans une des poches de sa robe au lieu de le remettre à sa place...

Mauvaise idée, Régulus Black...

James Potter crut qu'il était en train de rêver lorsqu'il descendit un beau matin dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et qu'il vit Lily et Sirius rirent ensemble... Certes, il savait qu'ils avaient des relations plutôt cordiales depuis le début de l'année comparé à... et bien avant... Mais tout de même...

Quand elle le vit arriver, Lily cessa de rire mais elle ne se leva pas pour s'éloigner. Il est vrai qu'elle était plus amicale ces derniers temps. Il était heureux de cette évolution, espérant toujours secrètement que la jeune fille finirait par succomber à ses charmes bien qu'il ait cessé de la harceler pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Il s'installa dans l'un de ses gros fauteuils si confortables et demanda :

« Quel est le sujet de votre hilarité?

_ Lily me racontait que Servilus a fait exploser son chaudron en cours de potion et qu'il est à présent couvert de pustules verdâtres, répondit un Sirius visiblement aux anges à cette idée.

_ Je croyais que tu appréciais Rogue, Lily, s'étonna James.

_ Avant oui... Plus maintenant... Il a tellement changé. Je voyais bien qu'il se tournait de plus en plus vers les Forces du mal déjà l'année dernière, mais lorsqu'il m'a traitée de sang-de-bourbe devant tout Poudlard, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de le voir... Même si ça me désole qu'il devienne un mangemort, je ne peux plus rien pour lui maintenant, déclara-t-elle d'un ton rempli d'amertume... »

Sirius avait les yeux plongés dans le vide... Les paroles de Lily trouvaient un écho en lui... Quand il avait vu que son frère n'était pas revenu à Poudlard en janvier, il avait d'abord pensé, « bon débarras »... Puis le temps passant, il avait éprouvé des remords... Encore accentués par les regards lourds de sous-entendus de Rémus... Le seul, grâce à ses sens de lycanthrope à avoir senti le mal-être qu'il enfouissait. Peut-être aurait-il pu sauver son frère... S'il avait été plus attentif... S'il avait essayé de l'attirer dans son camp... Plus petits, Régulus l'imitait en tout, voulait lui être en tout point semblable... A une époque, ils s'entendaient même plutôt bien... Pour se rassurer, il se rappelait que, tout de même, si Régulus était allé à Serpentard ce n'était pas pour rien... Et il tentait ensuite vainement d'étouffer la petite voix qui lui disait que ce n'était pas pour ça que son frère était forcément mauvais... Qu'il aurait dû lui donner sa chance...


	11. Chapitre 11

Coucou,

Déjà je tiens à dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise de m'apercevoir que plusieurs personnes n'avaient pas oublié cette histoire. Donc merci à **alisgalieno**, **8maraudeurs**, **Anathil**, **Caramelise** et **GEBC **pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Après, je tiens à m'excuser de publier ce chapitre sans l'avoir relu auparavant... Disons que je l'ai fini hier, que je comptais le relire soigneusement aujourd'hui mais qu'entre temps un chagrin d'amour m'ait tombé sur la tête et c'est pas que je veux raconter ma vie mais c'est juste pour dire que j'ai juste pas eu la force de me concentrer là-dessus...

Bref... Je vous laisse lire. :)

Bonne lecture!

Bisous.

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 11**

Les jours, les semaines puis les mois s'étaient écoulés en silence... Le ventre de Gabrielle s'était arrondi sans qu'on le remarque et au mois d'avril 1977, elle donna naissance à la fille de Sirius Black. Durant toute cette période, Holly fut là pour elle. A la surprise de tous, les deux jeunes filles passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble... Une famille avait été trouvée à l'enfant...

Il sortit ainsi de sa vie...

Gabrielle ne versa pas de larmes... Ses yeux restèrent secs... Elle ne voulait pas de cette petite fille...

Elle avait longtemps hésité à écrire à Sirius, assise à son bureau, une feuille raturée devant elle avant de renoncer... A quoi cela aurait-il servi? Mise à part à raviver la douleur... Maintenant, elle allait repartir, remonter la pente, oublier le jeune homme et tout le reste... Et quand Holly lui demandait pourquoi si c'était pour en arriver là, n'avait-elle tout simplement pas avorter, elle ne savait que répondre... Sans pour autant regretter sa décision...

Sirius Black était son passé, encore un peu son présent... Mais elle se le promettait : il ne serait pas son futur...

* * *

On se remet de tout. L'esprit humain est conçu pour oublier petit à petit... Pour qu'un jour en se réveillant entre ses draps blancs, ce goût amer dans la bouche, cette lourdeur sur le cœur aient disparu. On ne sait plus alors pourquoi on se plaignait hier, pourquoi on pleurait hier... Nos soucis anciens semblent dérisoires à côté de ceux que nous connaissons à présent... Les souvenirs sont toujours là mais les fantômes eux ont reflué et n'hantent plus nos pensées.

Gabrielle était persuadée que ce jour n'arriverait jamais... Pourtant elle se trompait. Un beau matin, elle ouvrit les yeux, s'étira lentement, savourant par avance la journée de vacances qui l'attendait. Elle sortit de son lit, le sourire aux lèvres en sentant une brise estivale venir soulever sa chemise de nuit. Elle se pencha au rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et observa la rue en contrebas : une petite vieille qui lançait des miettes de pain à des pigeons devant sa porte, un facteur qui passait à vélo, un homme en costume qui embrassait sa femme sur le pas de la porte et descendait l'allée de son jardin en jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet à sa montre... Elle aurait pu rester là des heures à observer le monde tournait... Tout simplement... Mais elle avait promis à Holly qu'elle la rejoindrait au parc en fin de matinée et elle devait se préparer... Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain sans rien perdre de sa bonne humeur, se déshabilla, entra dans la douche, en ressortit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes... C'est une serviette enroulée autour du corps, les cheveux humides qu'elle se regarda pour la première fois de la journée dans un miroir... Son reflet la surprit et l'irrita... Ses joues étaient creuses, ses bras décharnés, ses boucles ternes... Alors la cause de tout cela lui revint en mémoire... Sirius... Elle s'apercevait pour la première fois à quel point son chagrin d'amour avait déteint sur son physique. Mais lorsqu'elle l'évoqua, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne ressentait plus ce pincement au cœur... Aucun sanglot dans sa gorge...

Presque un an...

Presque un an après...

Elle avait enfin oublié Sirius Black...

* * *

Encore une attaque... Une énième attaque... Dans le Londres moldu cette fois-ci. Plus les jours passaient, et plus Regulus prenait peur... Il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça... Pas fait pour toute cette horreur... Torturer, puis tuer des gens, cela avait pu lui paraître anodin bien protégé de la réalité derrière les murs de Poudlard, du haut de ses quinze ans... Mais à présent ça n'avait plus rien à voir...

Il avait l'impression que ceux qui l'entouraient étaient fous... Fous furieux, sanguinaires... Comment pouvait-on prendre un tel plaisir à faire le mal? Regulus n'était certes pas ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un gentil garçon... Il était très attiré par les forces du mal... Cependant, la brutalité, la cruauté du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses serviteurs dépassaient son entendement... Il aurait cédé et serait parti en courant depuis bien longtemps s'il n'y avait eu cette lueur de fierté dans le regard de ses parents lorsqu'il rentrait le soir au manoir Black... Et puis naturellement, il savait ce qui arriverait s'il était rattrapé... Il ne voyait pas d'autres issues que la mort dans d'horribles souffrances... Alors il participerait à cette attaque tachant de tuer le moins de moldus possible...

* * *

Lily était nerveuse. L'idée que Sirius lui en voudrait de faire ce à quoi elle s'apprêtait lui traversa l'esprit mais il n'avait aucune raison de le savoir... Elle s'assit sur un banc à l'ombre et observa les deux jeunes filles qui bavardaient gaiement un peu plus loin, se prélassant dans l'herbe. Elles semblaient heureuses et insouciantes... Loin des ennuis du monde sorcier... Pourtant, Lily en avait pleinement conscience, elles n'étaient pas plus à l'abris qu'elle-même...

Il n'avait pas été dur de mettre la main sur Gabrielle Sullivan. James ne pouvait rien lui refuser et en posant par-ci, par-là des questions discrètes, elle avait pu dénicher son adresse et établir un portrait de la jeune fille. Elle avait attendu, cachée, qu'elle sorte de chez elle et l'avait suivie jusqu'à ce parc où elle avait retrouvé une de ses amies. C'était une jolie blonde aux grands yeux noirs... Un peu trop maigre... Le genre de personne discrète qu'on ne remarquait pas forcément au premier abord. Celle qui l'accompagnait était plus grande, visiblement plus assurée et elles semblaient partager une certaine complicité... Lily se demanda si elle connaissait l'existence de Sirius... Sans doute...

Elle avait longuement réfléchi à la manière dont elle allait aborder Gabrielle... Elle ne pouvait se présenter comme une amie de Sirius au risque de remuer des souvenirs que la jeune fille voulait certainement oublier. Elle aurait également préféré qu'elle soit seule... Elle s'éloigna... Décidée à retenter sa chance dès le lendemain...

La chance devait être du côté de Lily ce jour-là cependant... Lorsqu'elle sortit du parc, elle se dirigea vers un petit café un peu plus loin où elle s'assit en terrasse et commanda de quoi se rafraîchir jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit arriver Gabrielle elle-même, seule de surcroît...

Gabrielle s'installa à la place qu'elle occupait toujours avec Sirius lorsqu'elle venait dans ce café avec lui. Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis l'été dernier et savourait avec bonheur ces retrouvailles aucunement entachées par l'amertume ou la tristesse... Simplement cette douce nostalgie qui l'étreignait...

Son regard fut bientôt attiré par la jeune fille assise à la table près d'elle. Elle était très belle avec de grands yeux verts saisissants, une chevelure épaisse et lisse aux reflets roux, une peau blanche et laiteuse. Le genre d'adolescente qu'on croit ne pouvoir croiser que dans les films. Et puis... Subrepticement, une idée fit jour dans son esprit... Cette fille avait quelque chose en plus... Un peu comme Sirius... Ses amis... Et ses cousines... Bien sûr c'était à peine perceptible et les autres clients ne semblaient pas lui prêter autant d'attention mais pour en avoir côtoyé quelques uns, Gabrielle eut le pressentiment qu'elle était une sorcière... Bientôt, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était également observée à la dérobée. A force que leurs regards se croisent, une certaine gêne s'installa, mais l'inconnue prit l'initiative de rompre cette situation quelque peu ridicule, prenant la parole :

« On se connaît? Demanda-t-elle, souriante.

_ Je ne crois pas. Je m'appelle Gabrielle Sullivan.

_ Lily Evans. Vous habitez dans le coin? »

Gabrielle marqua un temps d'hésitation... Ce nom lui disait quelque chose... Elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part... Elle fronça les sourcils... Elle fit part du doute qui l'habitait à la jeune fille qui parut mal à l'aise mais se ressaisit rapidement :

« Mon nom est plutôt courant. Ce doit être une coïncidence...

_ Vous connaissez Sirius Black? »

Gabrielle avait coupé la parole de Lily et sa question posée à brûle-pourpoint prit cette dernière au dépourvu.

« Vous êtes une sorcière n'est-ce pas? La fille avec qui James Potter veut sortir.

_ Je... En fait... »

Lily caressa du bout de l'index le verre encore frais posé devant elle. Elle se mordilla les lèvre, signe de gêne chez elle. Comment cette moldue pouvait-elle être si sûre d'elle? La certitude se lisait dans ses yeux et il aurait été stupide de nier.

« C'est un de mes amis...

_ C'est lui qui vous a envoyé?

_ Non, bien sûr que non.

_ Alors...? »

Gabrielle laissa sa question en suspens, haussant les sourcils, interrogeant du regard son interlocutrice. Lily planta ses yeux dans ceux insondables de la jeune fille. Il y avait dans ces prunelles quelque chose de profondément émouvant qui interdisait le mensonge... La sorcière comprit brusquement ce qui avait pu séduire Sirius : ce mystère qui planait autour d'elle. On avait cette sensation qu'elle était insaisissable... Qu'on ne pouvait attraper la lueur qui se consumait en elle et rejaillissait par instant dans son apparence... C'était cette lueur qui lui donnait tout son charme, toute son étoffe. Gabrielle Sullivan abritait en elle rêves, secrets, douleurs, joies avec bien plus de force et de passion que les autres personnes... C'était fascinant...

« J'ai découvert ton existence par hasard... Puis, Sirius m'a parlé de toi au début de l'année... Tu m'intriguais, alors j'ai voulu te rencontrer... déclara Lily, esquissant un demi-sourire, laissant son regard se promener sur la rue avoisinante.

_ Ai-je mal entendu ou viens-tu de me dire que c'est par simple curiosité que tu voulais me rencontrer? Que c'est pour assouvir ta curiosité que tu te permets de me rappeler une personne que j'ai eu tant de mal à oublier? »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait la voix de Gabrielle était montée dans les aïgus. Elle fixait Lily d'un air courroucé, furieuse. Les ailes de son nez se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration et ses joues pâles se coloraient peu à peu.

« Je ne comptais pas dévoiler ma véritable identité. Tu n'étais pas censé connaître mon lien avec Sirius..., se défendit faiblement Lily, honteuse.

_ On peut dire que c'est réussi, ricana Gabrielle, amère. Je suis quoi exactement pour toi? Une bête de foire? Tiens, si on allait voir cette drôle de moldue qui s'est faite baisée par un sorcier, puis larguée comme une moins que rien!

_ Arrête, Gabrielle, cette situation est ridicule, déclara doucement la rouquine, tentant d'apaiser l'adolescente.

_ Ridicule? Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis à me remettre de cette histoire? Il faisait enfin parti de mon passé et toi tu te pointes comme une fleur, la bouche en cœur... Par « curiosité ».

_ Je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir mais Sirius t'aimait sincèrement et s'il a préféré que vous vous sépariez c'était pour ton bien. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

_ Tais-toi! »

Les mots claquèrent dans l'air faisant se retourner quelques clients attablés. Les deux jeunes filles se fixaient sans aménité... Au bout d'un certain temps, Lily se leva. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds mais aujourd'hui elle se savait en tort et préféra faire profil bas.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée d'être venue. Je le regrette. Je ne t'importunerai plus et Sirius, ni personne d'autre ne sera au courant de notre rencontre...

_ Bien! »

La sorcière quitta la terrasse du café, d'un pas digne sous le regard venimeux de Gabrielle. Elle traversa la rue sans se retourner et disparut dans la foule...

Il était tout juste seize heures. Des nuages gris venaient masquer le soleil... Il allait pleuvoir...

* * *

C'était une nuit venteuse, une nuit d'orage qui avait étendu ses bras sur la campagne environnante mais on y voyait clair entre les arbres... Ce soir-là était soir de pleine lune. La sphère, ronde et pleine, trônait fièrement dans le ciel sombre renvoyant sa lumière aux rayons méticuleux, qui fouillaient la nature et déposaient leurs grains dans les endroits les plus reculés...

En lui, le loup s'agitait... Il riait de sa libération prochaine. Il serra les poings mais déjà ses ongles s'aiguisaient et déchiraient sa chair. Il sentait ses muscles saillir sous ses vêtements. Il se déshabilla prestement et attendit, résigné que la transformation s'effectue. La douleur éreintante allait gagner sa chair, allait le faire sienne et bientôt il ne serait plus qu'un monstre sanguinaire... Son nez s'allongeait, ses dents poussaient brutalement lui arrachant un cri de souffrance. Il tomba à genoux terrassé par le venin qui courait en lui et commandait sa métamorphose. Les poils se hérissaient sur sa peau, son dos se couvrait d'une toison épaisse et rugueuse. Le cri suivant n'avait plus rien d'humain... C'était un hurlement de bête aux abois. Une force nouvelle gagnait ses muscles et peu à peu sa conscience d'homme s'effaçait, offrant la victoire au loup puissant et meurtrier...

La douleur s'apaisa... Mais Rémus Lupin n'était plus là pour s'en réjouir...

Le lycanthrope huma l'air. Il tourna son regard jaune et cruel vers l'odeur saisit dans le vent. Mais ce n'était pas de la chair animale qu'il voulait ce soir. Sa faim était bien plus grande, et serait bien plus difficile à assouvir. Il voulait de la chair fraîche, de la chair humaine... Il salivait déjà à l'idée du sang giclant dans sa gorge, de la peau tendre sous ses dents... Son attention fut attirée par les êtres qui tournaient autour de lui. Il les perçut comme une menace dont il fallait se débarrasser au plus vite pour partir en chasse...

Sirius avait pris son apparence canine pour surveiller le lycanthrope. Il trottait près de lui, vigilant. Si par malheur, il attaquait quelqu'un, Rémus ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au cerf et au rat un peu plus loin...

Erreur de sa part... Le loup-garou avait profité de ce laps de temps pour se jeter sur lui. Sirius eut juste le temps de faire un bon de côté pour éviter cette grosse masse de poil prête à faire de lui son repas. Le cerf accourut par-derrière, attirant l'attention de Rémus, le temps que le chien reprenne ses esprits.

Le combat s'engagea...

Cette lutte pourrait avoir pour conséquence la mort de l'un d'entre eux... Ils en avaient conscience... Et la peur qui habite tout être pulsait en eux.

Les corps s'entrechoquèrent violemment, arrachant des hurlements bestiaux. Les griffes jaillirent luisantes et vinrent entailler un dos. Le sang coula, rendant fou le lycanthrope, guidé par ses sens, tenaillé par la faim... Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et ne vit pas venir le cerf sur sa droite dont les bois s'enfoncèrent dans sa cuisse. Une de ses pattes l'envoya valser sans ménagement... Tout à coup, le chemin devant lui fut libre...

L'Appel du sang...

* * *

La rue était noire de monde... Il serait d'une simplicité enfantine d'y semer la terreur. Le temps que les aurors interviennent, les mangemorts seraient déjà repartis et leurs victimes mortes. Caché sur les toits, le groupe vêtu de noir observait...

« Regardez-les! Pauvres petits moldus stupides, ricana un des hommes.

_ Combien de victimes feras-tu aujourd'hui Rodolphus?

_ Plus que ce pauvre Regulus, en tout cas. »

Tous rirent... Ils jouissaient du moment à venir. Ils fleuraient l'horreur et le carnage, ils exhalaient ce parfum de peur qui tétanise, annonciateur de mort inexorable. Regulus aurait voulu hurler, crier à cette foule inconsciente de fuir, de fuir au plus vite... Ils n'auraient aucune chance, il n'y avait pas d'égalité dans cette lutte. Ce n'était pas une bataille, c'était un massacre qui allait avoir lieu... C'était un massacre auquel il allait prendre part...

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel lavé par l'orage de la nuit. Pour ces gens en bas ce serait pour beaucoup le dernier ciel qu'ils contempleraient. A cette idée, celui qui n'était encore qu'un enfant eut un haut-le-coeur... Son regard parcourut les corps musculeux près de lui. On ne distinguait pas les traits derrière les cagoules noires mais Regulus connaissait chacun d'eux et au fond de lui, au plus profond de son cœur, là où personne n'irait voir, il espéra de toutes ses forces qu'un jour ils payeraient pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire...

* * *

La rue s'assombrit brusquement créant une vague de panique dans la foule. Des corps noirs apparaissent de nulle part et des éclairs jaillissent. Personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe, tout le monde s'affole. C'est la cohue générale... Fuir, fuir à tout prix... Hurlements... Désespoir... Peur... Folie... Incompréhension... Et la mort, la mort si proche qui souffle dans notre cou, hérissant nos poils... La terreur s'empare de nos corps, la déraison de nos esprits. Les autres n'existent plus. La seule chose qui compte est de sauver sa peau... Coûte que coûte... Mais les autres sont là, ils gênent notre passage, ils semblent vouloir qu'on meurt à leur place. Alors on tape, on tire, on déchire, on griffe, on hurle, on secoue, on vocifère...

Et puis il y a cette petite blonde qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Elle est juste sortie pour faire quelques courses parce que son père le lui a demandé... Mais ce n'était même pas prévu... Elle ne devrait pas être là en cet instant. Elle sent qu'on agrippe son corps, qu'on la pousse. Un homme qui s'agite dans tous les sens pour s'ouvrir un passage lui envoie son poing dans la figure. Sa lèvre se fend et le sang coule sur son menton sans qu'elle fasse rien pour l'arrêter...

Elle est pétrifiée.

Elle a peur.

Elle veut se réveiller.

Elle veut que ce cauchemar s'arrête.

Enfin, elle réagit. Elle se met à courir elle aussi. Elle s'abrite sous un porche reculé, se roule en boule, priant pour que ces éclairs verts meurtriers cessent, pour qu'on l'oublie dans son coin. Elle ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir les corps inertes sur le pavé... Elle a l'impression, à travers ses paupières closes, qu'il y a des éclairs de couleur différente maintenant... Mais on ne lui laisse pas le temps de vérifier... Une main ferme saisit son bras et elle se sent tourner, tourner, tourner...

Est-elle morte?


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour! **

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira! Je crois bien qu'on s'approche pas à pas de la fin (oui ce n'est pas une histoire très longue). Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews :** 8maraudeurs**,** GEBC**, **Caramelise **et** Anathil**! Comme d'habitude, je vais vous répondre par message.

**Bisous & Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

Gabrielle sentit son corps heurter violemment le sol. Étourdie, elle garda les yeux fermés, recroquevillée sur elle-même. En-dessous d'elle, la terre bosselée par ce qui semblait être des racines. Où se trouvait-elle donc? Certainement plus dans le centre de Londres en tout cas... Elle entendait comme en rêve, des oiseaux pépier au-dessus de sa tête et le bruissement des feuilles, agitées par la brise. Elle finit par entrouvrir les paupières et fut éblouie par un rayon de soleil dont la lueur traversait les feuillages. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été transportée dans une sorte de monde parallèle... Elle se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses mains et son regard se posa sur la silhouette accroupie sur un tronc d'arbre tombé en travers du chemin. Elle se tenait, immobile... Alors que Gabrielle reprenait ses esprits la vision se précisa et elle identifia un jeune homme brun aux traits marmoréens. Elle resta un instant interdite...

« Sirius... »

Son cœur battait la chamade, son corps était parcouru de frissons. Elle sentait les effluves du passé lui revenir par vagues, la submerger, l'entrainer dans ses flots. Une émotion indescriptible la saisissait... Elle ne savait plus s'il fallait rire ou pleurer... Mais bientôt la silhouette se mut et en quelques gestes précis se rapprocha de la jeune fille, apparaissant dans la lumière. Elle n'en avait pas eu besoin pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas Sirius qu'elle avait en face d'elle. A présent, elle se demandait même comment elle avait pu se laisser leurrer. La façon de bouger de cet être, sa posture et à présent son expression n'avaient rien à voir avec son ancien petit-ami. Il était plus fin... Une allure plus adolescente et féminine... Plus vif aussi... Il paraissait insaisissable, marquant une certaine distance, une retenue qu'exprimait tout son corps. Il ne semblait pas avoir la folie de Sirius, s'auréolant d'ombre et de mystère...

« Je ne suis pas Sirius. Je m'appelle Regulus. »

Son ton était neutre et son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Il l'observait, ne la quittant pas des yeux... C'était donc lui qui l'avait sortie du carnage... Le frère de Sirius...

« Que s'est-il passé? Où sommes-nous? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

_ Une attaque de mangemorts... Sirius avait dû te mettre en garde contre eux... Ils chassent les moldus, les sang-de-bourbes, les traitres-à-leur-sang. Je t'ai tiré du charnier, voilà tout.

_ Pourquoi... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? »

Gabrielle se montrait prudente. Sirius lui avait en effet parler de tout ça et elle se souvenait l'avoir entendu dire que Regulus partageait les visions archaïques de sa famille...

« Je t'ai reconnu et... eh bien... Je t'ai secouru. Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse mourir? »

Le jeune homme était à présent sur la défensive, presque agressif, visiblement mal à l'aise... Gabrielle n'insista pas... La présence d'une baguette dans sa main ne lui avait pas échappé et elle n'avait pas envie de finir dans ce bois, son cadavre promis aux charognards.

« Je suppose que je dois te remercier... »

Regulus la regarda fixement sans réagir... Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres... Inattendu... Et il déclara amusé :

« C'est ce que l'on fait, en effet, dans ces cas-là, je crois. »

* * *

« C'est bon, Lunard, on ne va pas remettre ce sujet sur le tapis!

_ Je m'en veux tellement. Regardez dans quel état vous êtes tous les deux. Et c'est à cause de moi!

_ Ne sois pas stupide! Nous savons très bien que tu n'es pas toi-même quand tu te transformes. Et puis, de toute façon les steaks de chien, de rat ou de cerf, c'est pas ton truc.

_ Arrête, Patmol, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi rire. »

Les quatre maraudeurs pansaient mutuellement leurs plaies dans la chambre de James. Seul Peter, grâce à sa taille était parvenu à s'en sortir sans une égratignure. Sirius avait le dos lacéré. De grandes trainées rougeoyantes parcouraient sa peau, heureusement superficielles. James quant à lui se faisait faire un bandage au bras et son œil était cerné de bleu.

« Imaginez qu'un humain se soit trouvé sur ma route après que je me sois débarrassé de vous...

_ Allez, Lunard, il n'y avait personne, tu n'as donc tué personne. Je te rappelle qu'on choisit soigneusement le lieu de ta transformation, à chaque fois. Ça ne risquait rien, » déclara James, tentant de rassurer son ami.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'irruption de Peter dans la chambre. Il tenait la gazette des sorciers à la main et semblait affolé.

« Une attaque dans le Londres moldu. Un vrai carnage. Il y a eu une cinquantaine de morts! »

Tous se redressèrent brusquement. Il n'y avait encore jamais eu d'attaque d'une telle ampleur. Celle-ci ne pourrait passer inaperçue que ce soit des sorciers ou des moldus. Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus menaçant, étendant son ombre sur tout le Royaume-Uni.

« Montre! »

James se saisit du journal et lut avidement la page de couverture.

« Si seulement on pouvait faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Au lieu de ça nous allons devoir retourner à Poudlard. Ce serait tellement plus excitant de se battre, s'exclama le jeune homme, enflammé.

_ Ce n'est pas un jeu, James. Il ne s'agira plus de ridiculiser Rogue devant toute l'école ou d'échapper à Rusard après le couvre-feu. Même le loup-garou que je suis sera un amusement à côté des mangemorts.

_ Tu n'as pas assez le goût de l'aventure, Lunard. Nous allons leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ces mangemorts, pas vrai, Patmol? »

Sirius sourit à son ami mais le coeur n'y était pas... Comme lui, il avait envie de se battre pour faire reculer Voldemort mais il savait que pour cela il devrait affronter sa famille...

« Tu crois que l'Ordre nous acceptera? Demanda Peter inquiet.

_ Ils n'auront aucune raison de nous refuser après Poudlard. Bien sûr je présume qu'ils doivent tester notre loyauté...

_ Comment ça?

_ Eh bien... tu sais, des épreuves, probablement complexes pour vérifier que nous ne sommes pas des espions et que nous sommes assez doués pour entrer dans leurs rangs. »

Peter couina. James avait l'air sûr de lui et semblait se réjouir à l'avance de devoir prouver sa loyauté et son talent mais pour lui ce serait une autre histoire...

Pendant que James faisait angoisser Peter, Rémus se rapprocha de Sirius qui était resté dans son coin, songeur.

« Tu penses à Gabrielle? »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le lycanthrope, dérouté par sa question. Il avait pensé à Regulus, Narcissa, Bellatrix... Et tous les autres avec qui il avait passé son enfance et qu'il devrait bientôt combattre. Mais Gabrielle... Il avait bêtement cru qu'en la quittant, il la protégeait, qu'elle ne risquait plus rien... Oubliant que tout moldu était bon à mourir pour les hordes du Seigneur des Ténèbres... La question de Rémus le ramenait à la triste réalité. La jeune fille pouvait faire partie des victimes...

« Je me suis promis de ne plus me mêler de sa vie... Quelles que soient mes inquiétudes, il faudra que je les garde pour moi... »

Il se tut un moment... A ses côtés, Rémus ne disait rien, observant le soleil décliner au-dehors alors que la ville se préparait pour la nuit. James et Peter dialoguaient en fond sonore...

« J'aimerais que tu ne me parles plus d'elle à présent... S'il te plaît... »

* * *

Walburga reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse, puis posa délicatement ses mains sur ses genoux cachés par une longue robe noire qui descendait jusqu'aux pieds frôlant le tapis lie-de-vin, le dos bien droit, serrée dans un corset. Ses cheveux d'un noir sans nuance étaient relevés en un chignon qui ne laissait pas échapper la moindre mèche de cheveux. Sur son visage apparaissait son air pincé habituel. Sa peau s'était ridée et elle avait à présent l'apparence d'une vieille femme abîmée par le temps...

En face d'elle, sa belle-soeur, Druella. Plus ronde, semblant plus jeune. Ses bras et sa gorge étaient découverts, sa robe plus colorée. Elle était d'un abord plus sympathique mais Regulus lorsqu'il la voyait ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ce qui était arrivé à Androméda. Elle était comme Walburga finalement... Ces deux femmes paraissaient sorties d'un autre temps. Elle avait ce goût de suranné dont Regulus avait pris conscience en arrivant à Poudlard et plus encore en observant des moldus. Il se remémora les jupes très courtes de Gabrielle, ses jambes offertes à la vue de tous... Vision impensable dans la famille Black...

« Regulus m'a dit que Bellatrix avait dirigé l'attaque d'hier... déclara Walburga d'un ton neutre.

_ Oui, en effet, répondit Druella, souriante. Elle semble avoir la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle est une de ses plus ferventes disciples.

_ Enfin une Black qui fait honneur à son rang. »

Ces mots lui déchiraient la gorge mais Walburga était une femme honnête. Elle avait toujours désapprouvé le fanatisme de sa nièce mais cela lui permettait à présent de servir sa famille bien mieux qu'Androméda qui était pourtant si prometteuse... Elle regarda avec désapprobation sa belle-soeur qui se saisissait d'un biscuit, le brisait en deux, éparpillant des miettes sur la table basse, avant de le tremper dans son thé et de l'avaler en une bouchée, sans aucun raffinement...

« Oh, mais vous pouvez aussi être fière de votre Regulus. Il ne démérite pas. Ah, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces horribles histoires avec Androméda et Sirius... Nous pourrions être si heureux...

_ Cessez donc de remuer le passé Druella. Sirius et Androméda ne sont plus des Black, nous n'avons pas à les pleurer, l'interrompit sèchement Walburga.

_ Oui, bien sûr... Cependant pour mon cœur de mère... C'est un déchirement. Je me lève le matin et en ouvrant mes volets, ma première pensée va à elle... Elle me manque tellement... Sirius...

_ Cessez de prononcer ce prénom honni sous mon toit!

_ Walburga, c'est la chair de votre chair. Un même sang coule dans vos veines. Comment pouvez-vous le renier ainsi?

_ Ce garçon n'est rien, comprenez le bien. C'est comme-ci il n'avait jamais existé. »

Regulus en avait assez entendu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de conversation... Il demanda à se retirer et quitta le salon. Il regagna sa chambre qu'il insonorisa... Il s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait la nausée à la pensée des derniers jours... L'attaque, Gabrielle... Il avait l'impression de faire n'importe quoi ces temps-ci, de ne plus contrôler sa vie...

Il avait peur...

Il s'agita, se leva, commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer...

Un Black ne pleurait pas...

Il serrait les poings convulsivement... Une tension l'habitait qu'il n'arrivait pas à évacuer... Il n'était plus sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait, de savoir qui il était...

Mais surtout il avait peur... Peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvre ses secrets, peur qu'on le force à faire des choses qui le rebuteraient, peur de ne pas suivre la voie familiale... Il vivait dans la peur constante et cette situation devenait intenable... Alors il hurla, il hurla jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle dans cette grande chambre, là où personne ne pourrait l'entendre...

« JE N'AIME PAS LES MOLDUS! JE DETESTE LES MOLDUS! JE HAIS LES MOLDUS! »

* * *

Dernière année à Poudlard. Dernière année d'insouciance. Dernière année avant d'entrer véritablement dans le monde des adultes. Mais en cette soirée de septembre, les maraudeurs ne pensaient qu'au bien être qu'ils ressentaient, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils de leur salle commune.

« Ce n'est pas désagréable de revenir à Poudlard. Je me sens vraiment chez moi ici. »

Tous acquiescèrent à ces paroles.

« Enfin, on est rentré depuis une semaine et j'ai comme l'impression qu'on se laisse déjà aller, les gars.

_ Comment ça? »

James bailla, s'étira longuement, posa ses jambes sur son accoudoir et sourit d'un air carnassier.

« Il est temps pour les maraudeurs de reprendre du service!

_ Reprendre du service, James? Aurais-tu oublié par hasard que tu passais tes Aspics cette année?

_ Ne sois pas rabat-joie, Lily. Une petite blague de temps en temps ne fera de mal à personne et ne nous empêchera pas d'étudier », répondit le garçon en se passant une main désinvolte dans les cheveux.

Il tourna le regard vers la jeune fille et lui fit un clin d'oeil qui se voulait séducteur. Elle rit... Si autre fois l'attitude de James l'avait profondément agacée, à présent tout avait changé. Son arrogance était devenue un simple jeu et elle savait qu'il se prenait beaucoup moins au sérieux qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et déclara :

« J'ai entendu le professeur McGonagall parler à Flitwick. D'après ce que j'ai compris, des parents ont préféré ne pas envoyer leur enfant à Poudlard cette année à cause de vous-savez-qui...

_ C'est ridicule. Nous ne pouvons pas être plus en sécurité qu'ici. »

Personne ne répondit à Peter... Tous étaient pensifs, se demandant s'ils ne risquaient vraiment rien dans ce château... Il se murmurait que le pouvoir de Voldemort ne connaissait aucune limite... Qu'il était invincible...

« Je m'inquiète surtout pour ma famille, reprit Lily, les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes, sont ceux qui sont le plus en danger pour le moment. »

La Gryffondor surprit le regard en douce de Rémus pour Sirius. Mais le visage de ce dernier n'exprimait aucune émotion. Alors Peter demanda innocemment.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Gabrielle, Sirius?

_ Non! Je vous ai déjà demandé de ne plus me parler d'elle. Mettez-vous dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle fait partie de mon passé, rien de plus! », s'énerva-t-il.

Lily hésitait à révéler ce qu'elle savait... Sirius lui en voudrait sûrement mais cela pourrait peut-être également le rassurer au fond de lui... Gabrielle était toujours en vie et l'avait visiblement oublié... Elle déclara d'une voix faible et coupable :

« Sirius... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... J'ai rencontré Gabrielle cet été...

_ Quoi? Attends, tu as fait quoi?

_ Toute cette histoire m'intriguait alors j'ai voulu lui parler sans dévoiler ma véritable identité. Mais elle m'a... démasquée en quelque sorte... »

Sirius était à présent blême de colère. Il fixait la rouquine avec fureur. Il se dressa devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur :

« Mais qui es-tu, Evans, pour te permettre de t'immiscer dans ma vie? De quel droit es-tu allée assouvir ta curiosité malsaine. C'est minable! J'avais promis à Gabrielle qu'elle n'entendrait plus parler de moi!

_ C'est bon, elle a eu la même réaction que toi, je me suis excusée. De toute façon, elle avait l'air de t'avoir oublié. Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire!

_ Tu t'es excusée? Tu ne comprends pas que tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça! J'ai fait des choix, à présent j'aimerais que vous les respectiez, c'est bien compris!

_ Allez c'est bon, Sirius, te mets pas en rogne pour ça. Maintenant, on s'en fout de ta moldue. En plus tu as entendu, Lily, elle ne pense plus à toi, tenta James, voulant calmer les choses.

_ En fait, Cornedrue, t'as jamais rien compris à cette histoire. Ou plutôt tu n'as jamais essayé de comprendre... »

Sirius était devenu tout à coup étonnamment calme. Il jeta un regard glacial à Lily et James et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter... Pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouvait le besoin de se retrouver seul avec lui-même, de réfléchir dans le calme... Il ne savait plus où il en était... Plus vraiment qui il était... Il avait perdu ses racines et ne se voyait pas d'avenir... Avec Gabrielle, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir tellement plus d'importance, d'être essentiel à quelqu'un... Il lui venait parfois le regret de l'avoir laissée... Faire la fête, collectionner les filles ne faisait pas tout... Il n'y avait rien de constructif là-dedans... D'un autre côté, il avait dix-sept ans, et il avait encore le temps de penser aux choses sérieuses, il avait l'âge de s'amuser...

Il monta à la tour d'astronomie et regarda le parc, le lac, la forêt interdite qui s'offraient à ses yeux dans la nuit seulement éclairée par le croissant de lune... Que serait-il dans dix ans, dans vingt ans? Il aurait sûrement changé, peut-être aurait-il une femme, des enfants, un métier... Mais cet endroit serait toujours le même, immuable... Et ce semblant d'éternité comparé à sa vie éphémère lui fit peur... Il esquissa un demi-sourire en songeant que Sirius Black n'était vraiment pas fait pour la réflexion... Trop préoccupé par ses pensée, il n'entendit pas la porte grincer dans son dos et sursauta lorsqu'une silhouette vint se poster près de lui, hésitante...

« Sirius...

_ Va-t'en!

_ Tu dis que je ne comprends rien... Alors explique-moi.

_ Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie d'être seul! »

James qui s'était accoudé à la rambarde de pierre se redressa lentement et se tourna vers son ami.

« Je crois au contraire qu'il faut qu'on parle... Sérieusement.

_ Plus tard.

_ Non, maintenant, Sirius! »

Le jeune homme soupira, se redressa à son tour et toisa l'autre de toute sa hauteur. Son regard n'exprimait aucune sympathie, sa rancoeur ne s'était pas dissipée... Il éprouvait en cet instant l'envie de frapper ce visage qu'il connaissait par cœur... Son poing, serré contre son flanc était irrésistiblement attiré par cette peau tendre et souple... Encore intacte... James le fixait, surpris devant l'hostilité et l'agressivité qui émanaient de lui... L'inquiétude passa sur ses traits, faisant prendre conscience à Sirius du geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire... Il reprit ses esprits et se calma... Alors il parla...

« Tu aimes Lily, James. Je ne vais pas t'apprendre ce que c'est d'être amoureux.

Les fois où j'ai pu la critiquer, on sait tous les deux à quel point cela a pu t'agacer... Te blesser même... J'aimais Gabrielle... Vraiment... Au moins autant que tu aimes Lily... Je la connais depuis que j'ai huit ans, elle fait partie de mon enfance, de ma vie... Je ne peux pas simplement l'effacer, elle est une part de ce qui m'a construit. Et toi, tu te contentes de le mépriser comme-ci tout ce que j'ai vécu avec elle était négligeable.

_ Pourquoi l'as-tu quitté alors?

_ Parce que nous ne faisons pas partie du même monde, parce qu'avec moi elle était en danger - du moins est-ce ce que je craignais avec ma famille de cinglés – et parce que malgré mes sentiments, j'éprouvais le besoin de m'amuser, d'aller voir ailleurs... Tu t'es toujours demandé comment je pouvais m'intéresser à elle. Tu la trouvais ennuyeuse... Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire ces choses-là. J'aimais son odeur printanière, sa voix qui se cassait légèrement sur les fins de phrases, ses fous rires irrépressibles, ses boucles blondes, son petit air sérieux dans les moments graves, la façon dont elle dansait, la façon dont elle me regardait comme-ci j'étais la huitième merveille du monde et que je risquais de disparaître à tout moment... Et puis ses seins et son cul de déesse, aussi... »

Sirius rit de sa dernière phrase... Sirius était Sirius... James esquissa un sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas... Il avait l'estomac noué...

« Elle était ce qui me raccrochait à la réalité, elle était mon souffle d'air quand je m'échappais du manoir pour quelques heures... »

James ne savait plus s'il avait vraiment eu envie d'entendre tout ça... Il voyait tout à coup Gabrielle Sullivan sous un autre jour et se sentait coupable de lui avoir mené une guerre sans merci... Se sentant presque responsable de la rupture... Le Gryffondor n'était pas Rémus... Il ne savait pas quoi dire dans ces moments-là, comment consoler... Alors il se contenta de quelques mots... Ils se connaissaient depuis six ans... Six ans à se voir pratiquement tous les jours... Un lien indestructible s'était noué entre eux... Ces quelques mots suffisaient à dire tout ce qui était tu...

« Je comprends... »

* * *

Elle était allongée dans l'herbe, laissant le soleil baigner sa peau pâle tout en douceur, savourant les derniers beaux jours avant la venue de l'automne. De temps à autre, une brise légère balayait le jardin la faisant frissonner et soulevant sa jupe qu'elle rabattait d'une main distraite. Absorbée dans son roman, elle ne vit pas approcher le jeune homme qui venait de pénétrer chez elle. Il se déplaçait en silence, avec agilité... Ce n'est que lorsque son ombre lui cacha la lumière du soleil qu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence... Elle se redressa vivement.

« Bonjour, Gabrielle.

_ Salut, Regulus, répondit la jeune fille mal à l'aise.

_ Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

_ Très bien, merci. »

Elle détourna le regard, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas la première fois, depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée qu'il lui rendait une petite visite et elle ne savait comment lui dire, sans le froisser, qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il s'en abstienne. Il se glissait chez elle, discrètement, prenait de ses nouvelles, s'asseyait un instant à ses côtés... Il parlait peu mais il passait son temps à l'observer... A vrai dire, il ne la quittait pas un seul instant des yeux... Gabrielle aurait presque eu peur de lui si son attitude n'avait pas été aussi prévenante et dénuée de tout signe d'agressivité. Alors ils restaient ainsi. Lui la fixait comme-ci elle était une chose curieuse et inédite et elle, lui jetait des regards à la dérobée, attendant avec impatience qu'il s'en aille... Ce qui la gênait sans doute le plus dans ces visites impromptues, c'était qu'elles devenaient des piqûres constantes de rappel de l'existence de Sirius. Elle, qui croyait l'avoir définitivement oublié, s'apercevait à présent que la vérité n'était pas aussi simple.

« Regulus, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

_ Je t'écoute. »

Gabrielle prit son inspiration et se lança.

« Tu sais que j'ai été longtemps avec ton frère... Il m'a quittée, il y a un peu plus d'un an mais j'ai un peu du mal à l'oublier, à vraiment passer à autre chose... Et te voir, comme ça tout le temps, c'est... compliqué pour moi. Ça me rappelle ses visites à lui... C'est plutôt douloureux... J'aurais préféré faire une croix sur votre monde, faire comme-ci il n'avait jamais existé en quelque sorte...

_ Tu me demandes de ne plus venir te voir... déclara Regulus, le visage assombri.

_ Eh bien, répondit la jeune fille ne sachant plus où se mettre, c'est un peu ça, oui.

_ Je ne suis pas Sirius, Gabrielle! Moi, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, tu entends. Si tu me donnais juste une chance, tu t'apercevrais que je n'ai rien à voir avec lui, s'écria-t-il furieux.

_ Là n'est pas la question, tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit... Je...

_ C'est bon, je crois au contraire que j'ai très bien compris. Tu n'imagines pas les risques que j'ai pris pour te sauver la vie. Parce que si je n'avais pas été là, ils t'auraient tué, n'en doute pas une seconde. Et ce n'est pas Sirius qui aurait pu venir à ton aide! De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il faisait à Poudlard pendant que tu l'attendais sagement ici? Pour ce qui était des filles, il avait l'embarras du choix, elles lui couraient toutes après et il ne disait pas non. Et depuis qu'il t'a quitté c'est encore pire. Une différente toutes les semaines. Tu fais une erreur en me rejetant Gabrielle Sullivan! Tu le regretteras amèrement! »

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de tout ça? :)


	13. Chapitre 13

Je publie un nouveau chapitre au bout d'une semaine seulement. Je progresse je crois. :) Certes ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que la plupart des autres mais j'espère qu'il vous satisfera tout de même. Alors ne vous inquiétez pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, cette histoire n'est pas en train de se transformer en songfic. J'ai en effet mis les paroles de trois chansons dans ce chapitre mais c'est à titre exceptionnel. Et si ça reproduit ça sera vraiment très ponctuel.

Je donne les titres, j'ai écrit en les écoutant :

**Angie - The Rolling Stones**

**Unchained Melody - The Righteous Brothers**

**Memory - Barbra Streisand**

Il est possible qu'une de ces trois chansons n'aient pas encore été sortie au moment où est censée se dérouler l'histoire mais j'ai quand même essayé de trouver des chansons de cette époque. ^^

Passons aux remerciements : déjà merci aux lecteurs qui commentent - **GEBC, Judee.D, Arwina et Caramelise** (j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à lire vos reviews!). Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ou leurs alerts. Je me dis qu'il y a peut-être plus de gens que je crois qui me lisent et c'est quand même encourageant. :)

**Bisous & Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 13**

_« Oh Angie, Oh Angie, when will those dark clouds disappear_

_Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here_

_You can't say we're satisfied_

_But Angie, Angie, you can't say we never tried »_

Allongée sur son lit, serrant contre elle ses draps fins, la tête posée sur un oreiller Gabrielle écoutait en boucle la chanson des Rolling Stones. Chanson à ses yeux indissociable de sa rupture avec Sirius, sur laquelle elle avait tant pleuré. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à remonter la pente, elle avait enfoui le disque au fond d'un placard et fui les radios qui diffusaient cette chanson – comme beaucoup d'autres. Mais ce matin-là, en se réveillant, elle avait éprouvé le besoin irrépressible de l'écouter...

Holly s'était assise à ses côtés sur le lit, curieuse et inquiète. Son amie était plongée dans un état léthargique, visiblement cernée par ses souvenirs.

_« Angie, you're beautiful, but ain't it time we said goodbye_

_Angie, I still love you, remember all those nights we cried »_

« Bon, Gaby, si tu m'expliquais ce qui t'arrives? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard vague.

« Gabrielle, je te parle! S'agaça Holly.

_ Oui...

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

_ J'ai rencontré le frère de Sirius... »

Holly attendit la suite. Gabrielle avait mis tant de temps à oublier son petit ami qu'elle craignait à tout instant de la voir replonger. Mais ces derniers temps elle avait baissé sa garde, ayant l'impression que la jeune fille était véritablement passée à autre chose. Pourtant, il semblait que des fantômes venaient encore la hanter...

_« All the dreams we held so close seemed to all go up in smoke_

_Let me whisper in your ear »_

« Il semblait vouloir faire ma connaissance, indépendamment de Sirius. Mais c'était trop dur pour moi, tu comprends. Quand je voyais son visage, quand il me parlait, Son image s'imposait à mon esprit et les souvenirs revenaient à flots... Alors je l'ai repoussé. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Gaby, je comprends tout à fait ta réaction. Il est normal que tu essayes de te préserver, déclara doucement Holly.

_ Toi, oui, tu comprends... Mais lui non... Quand je lui ai dit que je préférais qu'il arrête de venir me voir, il était furieux. Il m'a dit des choses blessantes... Et que je le regretterais...

_ Quelles sont ces choses blessantes?

_ Sirius m'aurait trompée... Maintes et maintes fois.

_ Peut-être a-t-il simplement dit ça par rancoeur.

_ Non, je le crois. Je ne voyais pas souvent Sirius... Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui qu'il soit allé voir ailleurs pour satisfaire... certains besoins.

_ Oh, Gaby... »

_« Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here_

_Oh, Angie, don't you weep, all your kisses still taste sweet_

_I hate that sadness in your eyes_

_But Angie, Angie, ain't it time we said goodbye »_

Holly prit son amie dans ses bras, voulant la réconforter. La jeune fille répondit à son étreinte mais déclara d'un ton froid.

« Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser aller aux pleurnicheries cette fois. Je ne suis pas vraiment triste, je suis surtout en colère. Je me sens trahie. Mais je sais que cela ne sert à rien de ressasser. Je ne veux plus que le souvenir de Sirius me contraigne à quoi que ce soit. Je vais accepter de faire plus ample connaissance avec Regulus. Il n'est pas son frère comme il me l'a fait remarquer. Je ne dois pas faire d'amalgame. »

_« With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats_

_You can't say we're satisfied_

_But Angie, I still love you, Baby, everywhere I look I see your eyes_

_There ain't a woman that comes close to you come on baby, dry your eyes »_

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? Que tu ne devrais pas couper les ponts complètement?

_ Je ne sais pas, Holly, je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais mon instinct me pousse vers cette voie. »

Holly sourit sans cesser d'étreindre son amie comme pour lui signifier qu'elle serait là... En cas de chute...

_« But Angie, Angie, ain't it good to be alive_

_Angie, Angie, they can't say we never tried »_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gabrielle prenait son temps pour rentrer chez elle. Sa journée de cours avait été longue et ennuyeuse mais elle n'était pas pressée pour autant de retourner à sa solitude. Son père serait probablement avachi sur le canapé, regardant un match de foot, une bière à la main... Elle monterait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mettrait la radio, s'allongerait sur son lit... Au bout de quelques minutes, agacée par la musique qui serait diffusée, elle mettrait un de ses disques favoris et s'allongerait de nouveau sur son lit se laissant porter par ce qu'elle écouterait... Alors son imagination prendrait le dessus et elle ne serait que physiquement présente dans la pièce, son esprit plongé dans un autre univers. Elle resterait dans cet état de torpeur un long moment avant de reprendre pied et de se mettre à ses devoirs. Puis la faim la tenaillant, elle descendrait se faire à manger et... La jeune fille stoppa ses pensées déprimantes. Alors qu'elle approchait de chez elle, elle le vit... Il avançait en sens inverse et semblait ne pas l'avoir vue. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, elle le guettait, espérant le croiser alors qu'il sortirait de chez lui... Elle voulait s'excuser, lui expliquer. Elle voulait qu'il lui pardonne...

Regulus regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que la rue était vide et qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui sans attirer l'attention. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur Gabrielle Sullivan qui le fixait, visiblement désireuse de lui parler. Depuis leur altercation, il ne l'avait plus revue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait confié de petites missions à ses mangemorts et il n'était pratiquement pas rentré au manoir Black. La jeune fille se tenait en face de lui, toujours aussi désirable à ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par une queue de cheval haute qui dégageait son visage rond et mettait en avant ses yeux noirs. Elle portait une jupe d'uniforme courte à carreaux et une chemise blanche dont les boutons du haut ouverts laissaient voir un généreux décolleté. Regulus n'était pas Sirius et son éducation rigide, sa morale étriquée le faisaient se sentir coupable de fantasmer ainsi, sur une moldue qui plus est.

« Regulus, je peux te parler? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais il s'immobilisa, mettant ses mains dans les poches, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Gabrielle prit cette attitude pour un oui et déclara :

« Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois. Ma réaction était stupide et absolument pas justifiée. Je m'étais promis que Sirius ne m'empêcherait plus de vivre, qu'il ne serait plus un obstacle et j'ai cru qu'en te fréquentant je trahissais cette promesse... Mais ces derniers jours m'ont permis de réfléchir, et je me suis rendue compte que c'était le contraire. J'apprécie ta présence et te repousser à cause de Sirius était une erreur.

_ Si tu me dis tout ça par peur d'une éventuelle vengeance, ne perds pas ton temps. Quand j'ai dit que tu le regretterais, c'était seulement parce que je savais que j'allais te manquer. »

Gabrielle eut un mouvement de surprise... Elle sentait un sourire gagner ses lèvres... Le garçon qu'elle avait devant lui ressemblait en cet instant bien trop à Sirius... Cette suffisance amusée, ce détachement feint...

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu m'avais manqué!

_ Non, mais tu me l'as fait comprendre. Inutile de te mentir, Gabrielle Sullivan. »

Ils se turent tous les deux... Une lueur de malice affleurait dans le regard de Regulus... Gabrielle ne devait pas faire d'erreur... Regulus n'était pas Sirius... Alors elle déclara comme pour s'en assurer.

« Promets-moi que nous ne parlerons jamais de Sirius et que ce sera entre nous comme s'il n'était pas ton frère.

_ Ce ne sera pas dur. En théorie, il n'est plus mon frère puisque mes parents l'ont renié. De plus, je ne le vois plus.

_ Tout ça me semble parfait. »

* * *

_« Whoooa, my love, my darlin'_

_I've hungered for you touch »_

Dès les premières notes de musique Sirius afficha un sourire carnassier. Le temps des slows était venu, le temps de conclure était venu. La fête organisée par les Poufsouffle était une réussite. Il fallait admettre que cette maison savait s'amuser : moins sérieux que les Serdaigle, plus joyeux que les Serpentard, pas aussi extravagants que les Gryffondor tout de même. Le jeune homme parcourut la salle du regard en quête d'une proie facile. Il adressa un signe de tête à James qui venant d'inviter Lily à danser la tenait à présent dans ses bras, se balançant lentement au rythme de la musique.

_« A long, lonely time_

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me »_

Oh oui, il avait besoin d'amour, un amour purement physique. Une nuit torride avec une fille qu'il pourrait oublier dès le lendemain... Il finit par croiser le regard d'une jolie brune... Peut-être un peu jeune... Enfin, elle ferait l'affaire... Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire séducteur tandis qu'il s'approchait, félin. Elle répondit timidement à son sourire, rougissant tandis qu'il l'invitait à danser. Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête et il l'entraina sur la piste, ses mains glissant négligemment au bas de son dos...

_« Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_

_To the open arms of the sea, yeah_

_Lonely rivers sigh_

_Wait for me, wait for me_

_I'll be comin' home, wait for me »_

Elle était serrée contre lui, il sentait la pointe de ses seins contre son torse, le parfum fleuri de ses cheveux montait jusqu'à lui. Elle était fine... Trop fine pour lui faire penser à Gabrielle... Il ne savait s'il devait considérer cela comme un bien ou un mal... Elle leva les yeux vers lui...

_« A long, lonely time_

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me »_

L'attirer tout doucement hors de la salle commune, sans la brusquer. Lui laisser penser qu'on estime avoir de la chance d'être à ses côtés... L'arrêter au milieu d'un couloir désert, et sans dire un mot – les mots sont inutiles – saisir son visage entre nos mains et l'embrasser...

« Sirius, tu sais... »

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ces gourdes viennent gâcher son plaisir. Elles pouvaient pas juste se laisser embrasser et baiser sans la ramener constamment. Ces filles étaient des chieuses. Un peu plus, et il n'aurait déjà plus envie d'elle... Rectification, il n'avait plus envie d'elle... S''il en avait jamais eu envie...

« Allez casse-toi, t'es trop maigre de toute façon. »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls... Sirius Black n'était pas un gentleman et c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis...

* * *

Regulus pénétra dans la petite chambre avec prudence... Pour lui, tout cela était entièrement nouveau. Il découvrait une jeune fille dans son intimité et s'en sentait profondément troublé... Il pleuvait ce jour-là sur Londres et Gabrielle avait donc proposé à son nouvel ami qu'il la rejoigne chez elle. Son père accaparant le salon, ils avaient dû pour être tranquilles monter à l'étage. Ses yeux, hésitant entre gêne et curiosité, parcoururent la pièce : un lit à baldaquin deux places près de la fenêtre, une petite coiffeuse sur laquelle étaient éparpillés des produits de beauté, une grande armoire, un épais tapis lie-de-vin au sol. Il se tourna vers Gabrielle qui mettait un disque.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je mette un peu de musique, demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, il n'y a pas de problème. »

Ils avaient repris leur relation à peine ébauchée depuis peu et ils étaient encore intimidés l'un par l'autre. Ils aimaient partager leur temps dans un silence entrecoupé de courtes phrases lancées au vent. Souvent, Gabrielle fumait, ce qui déplaisait foncièrement à Regulus... Mais il ne disait rien, de peur que par la suite, elle le fuit... Une part de lui, entachée par son éducation, la détestait pour ce qu'elle était : une moldue. De plus, une jalousie mordante l'étreignait en permanence, sachant qu'elle avait appartenu à Sirius, qu'elle l'avait aimé... Peut-être même l'aimait-elle encore malgré ses dénégations... Mais une autre part, bien plus importante, s'attachait un peu plus chaque jour à ce petit bout de femme. Bien sûr leur relation était censée être purement amicale. Il ne la touchait d'ailleurs jamais, et si leurs mains se frôlaient par inadvertance, il reculait précipitamment comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. Il était conscient des risques qu'il prenait avec Gabrielle. Si par malheur Voldemort avait l'idée de lire dans son esprit, il ne s'en sortirait pas sans dommages... Et la jeune moldue non plus... Il tentait de s'entrainer à l'Occlumancie mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un Legilimens hors pair... Regulus était encore plongé dans ses sombres pensées lorsque les premières notes de musique parvinrent à ses oreilles.

_« Midnight not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory?_

_She is smilling alone_

_In the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my feet_

_And the wind begins to moan »_

Gabrielle se déplaçait dans sa chambre sans se presser, avec langueur. On la sentait dans son élément. Elle parlait lentement, en détachant chaque mot. Le temps semblait s'être considérablement ralenti comme s'ils évoluaient dans un autre univers.

« Il faudrait que tu rencontres ma meilleure amie. Elle s'appelle Holly et elle est adorable. Je lui ai parlé de toi.

_ Ah oui? Demanda Regulus, surpris. »

De son côté, il ne parlait de Gabrielle à personne. A qui aurait-il pu en parler d'ailleurs? Ses rares amis étaient soit restés à Poudlard, soit des mangemorts. Mais il avait oublié que la jeune fille ne vivait pas dans le même monde que lui et qu'elle n'était que peu consciente des menaces qui planaient sur sa tête.

_« Memory, All alone in the moonlight_

_I can dream of the old days_

_Life was beautiful then_

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again »_

« Mais tu ne lui as pas révélé ma... particularité?

_ Que tu es sorcier?

_ Oui.

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Tu sais, les gens comme moi, les moldus comme vous dites, sont plutôt sceptiques généralement vis-à-vis de tout ce qui a trait au surnaturel. Si je lui disais tout ce que je sais, elle me prendrait simplement pour une folle ou une affabulatrice. »

Disant ces mots Gabrielle retira tous les habits entassés sur un gros fauteuil, les posa négligemment sur le parquet et invita Regulus à s'y asseoir. Puis elle prit elle-même place sur son lit balayant les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Regulus était à l'affut du moindre de ses gestes, complètement fasciné par ce corps langoureux.

_« Every streetlamp seems to beat_

_A fatalistic warning_

_Someone mutters and the street lamp gutters_

_And soon_

_It will be morning »_

Elle portait un jean clair ce jour-là et ses pieds étaient nus. Son pull à col roulé suivait les courbes de sa poitrine et le noir lui allait bien. Elle était légèrement maquillée...

_« Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in.  
When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin »_

« Regulus, tu ne m'as encore jamais raconté comment tu as fait pour me sauver le jour de l'attaque. Que faisais-tu dans une rue du Londres moldu?

_ J'allais justement passer dans le Londres sorcier quand ça a commencé. J'ai cherché d'où ça venait... »

Mentir était une nécessité... Que ferait Gabrielle si elle apprenait la vérité? Elle ne voudrait certainement plus le voir... Elle aurait peur de lui. Et il avait besoin de sa présence... Elle l'apaisait. Alors il mentait.

« Je cherchais d'où venaient les sorts quand je t'ai aperçu. Je t'ai tout de suite reconnu parce que je t'avais déjà vu quelques fois avec mon frère. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis précipité, je t'ai attrapé et j'ai transplané.

_ Transplané?

_ Oui, c'est un moyen qu'ont les sorciers d'aller d'un endroit à un autre en quelques secondes seulement. C'est de la téléportation. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et garda le silence quelques instants se laissant bercer par la musique.

_«Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
A streetlamp dies; another night is over  
Another day is dawning... »_

Regulus repensa à cette journée qui avait marqué une sorte de tournant dans sa vie... Sans cela il ne se serait probablement jamais rapproché de Gabrielle. Lorsque Bellatrix avait déclenché l'attaque, il avait comme les autres quitté son perchoir pour atterrir au cœur même de la masse des londoniens. Il avait lancé des sorts un peu au hasard... Espérant qu'il ne toucherait personne... Mais il savait qu'il avait dû tuer des moldus. Ceux-ci formaient une masse compacte qu'il était impossible de rater même par maladresse...

_« Touch me!  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun...  
If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is  
Look, a new day has begun. »_

Il n'avait pas reconnu Gabrielle immédiatement. Il avait vu cette fille se recroqueviller dans un coin, un peu en retrait de la foule affolée. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Son instinct lui hurlait de la sauver. Les autres mangemorts étaient trop occupés par l'arrivée des aurors pour prendre garde à lui. De plus ils étaient éparpillés dans la rue. Il s'était dit qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose. Il s'était approché d'elle pour l'emmener loin du carnage. Il avait jeté un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière avant de transplaner et avait croisé...

Son cœur cessa de battre un instant. Les souvenirs ressurgissaient.

Nets. Précis. Indéniables.

Il avait croisé le regard brûlant de rage de Bellatrix Black.

* * *

**Une petite review-pourboire? ;) **


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonsoir !**

Je m'excuse (pour changer) des longs mois d'attente entre deux chapitres. Mais là, on se rapproche de la fin, je vais être en vacances, donc je vais écrire tous les chapitres d'une traite (ou presque) et il n'y aura plus d'attente normalement.

**Petit résumé des dernières événements** : Sirius a laissé tomber Gabrielle, qui a fini par s'en remettre petit à petit. Elle rencontre alors le frère de Sirius, Regulus qui est fasciné par elle. Ils se lient d'amitié. Après l'avoir d'abord repoussé parce qu'il lui rappelait Sirius, elle décide de lui donner sa chance. Lily a voulu rencontrer Gabrielle mais cette rencontre a été un échec qui n'a d'ailleurs pas du tout plu à Sirius. Du côté de Voldemort, Bellatrix lui a appris que Regulus avait sauvé une moldue lors de la bataille dans le Londres moldu et Voldemort va donc vouloir se venger. Je rappelle au passage que Regulus a volé, plus ou moins volontairement, un livre à Voldemort. :) (voilà, j'espère que cela vous suffira à faire le point. :)).

Merci pour les reviews à : **Holly Hell, Julia, Arsinoai, Roselia001, Judee.D, Arwina, GEBC et Caramelise !**

**Bisous & Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

Bellatrix Black s'avança dans la pièce avec déférence. Elle ne baissait le regard que devant un seul être, ne s'inclinait qu'en présence de cette seule personne. La jeune femme n'aurait su dire à quand remonter sa passion pour les forces du mal. Avant même de rentrer à Poudlard, elle lisait avidement tous les livres qu'elle pouvait trouver sur le sujet. Alors, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à entendre parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de Lord Voldemort, l'idée de le rejoindre, de s'allier à lui ne l'avait plus quittée... Jusqu'à l'obsession.

Bellatrix Black avait le cœur noir...

Elle avait rencontré celui qui allait devenir son maître grâce à son père qui l'avait invité dans son manoir. Elle s'était flattée que ce puissant sorcier s'intéresse à elle. La flamme qui brûlait dans les yeux noirs de Bellatrix n'avait pu lui échapper... Il lui avait tout appris, avait fait d'elle son bras droit et elle ne doutait pas d'être la personne la plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle le vénérait au-delà de toute expression. Il était un symbole d'espoir car elle en était certaine, il parviendrait à éteindre la race des moldus et des sang-de-bourbes et les traitres-à-leur-sang tomberaient avec eux.

Pour beaucoup, et cela même parmi les mangemorts, Bellatrix Black était folle...

« Bella...

_ Oui, maître.

_ Où en es-tu de la mission que je t'ai confié? Demanda Voldemort, d'un ton calme et froid.

_ Regulus continue de voir la moldue, cracha la jeune femme. C'est bien elle qu'il a sauvée lors de l'attaque, je l'ai reconnue. Elle habite dans la même rue qu'Orion Black. »

Il y eut un silence... Le mage noir semblait réfléchir tandis que Bellatrix hésitait à reprendre la parole pour faire une requête...

« Maître, permettez-moi de châtier ce parasite qui jette l'opprobre sur ma famille. Je ne pourrais tolérer qu'il salisse notre nom.

_ Ici, c'est moi qui prend les décisions. C'est moi également qui tolère ou ne tolère pas! »

La voix de Voldemort avait claqué, sèche, sans compromis possible. Bellatrix resta immobile, son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion, acceptant la rebuffade. Le Seigneur devait avoir ses raisons...

« Ta famille Bella est une source de grande déception pour moi... Ta soeur Androméda, ton cousin Sirius... Et maintenant Regulus... Un de mes mangemorts qui plus est, que je croyais acquis à ma cause...

_ Regulus est un faible qui...

_ Tais-toi! Tu m'as toujours bien servi et je n'ai pas à me plaindre de Narcissa, c'est pourquoi je vais faire encore une fois preuve d'indulgence... »

Alors qu'il parlait, Voldemort affichait un petit sourire condescendant. La rouerie, le mépris, la cruauté se lisaient sur son visage, transparaissaient dans ses yeux...

« Regulus payera en temps et lieu. Pour le moment continue de le surveiller... J'aurai bientôt un service à lui demander... »

* * *

Regulus comptait avec délice sur les doigts de sa main les semaines qui défilaient depuis la première fois qu'il avait embrassé Gabrielle. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il revivait avec intensité ce premier baiser inattendu. Ils discutaient comme à leur habitude chez elle quand elle s'était approchée de lui sans prévenir et avait déposé brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se reculer, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Pour un autre, cela aurait été une anecdote... Le frôlement de deux peaux, à peine une caresse... Mais pour Regulus, c'était essentiel, primordial, c'était comme s'il avait plongé dans une eau fraîche et vivifiante, comme si enfin il respirait, qu'il débutait tout juste sa vie. Il avait perdu conscience du monde alentour lorsqu'elle s'était rapprochée, enserrant son visage de ses mains pour approfondir le baiser. Instinctivement ses mains à lui s'étaient posées au creux de ses reins. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repousse gentiment, l'air calme et paisible alors que lui était dans tous ses états. L'émotion qui l'emplissait jaillissait de tout son être.

Etait-ce à moment-là qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle? Ou alors peut-être était-ce déjà fait? Il avait comme l'impression que le centre de son monde s'était déplacé et plus rien ne comptait que Gabrielle Sullivan. Le Black qui vivait en lui le haïssait pour ça, pour cette servilité amoureuse mais il ne pouvait lutter.

Et depuis, il passait de plus en plus de temps avec elle, délaissant son rôle de mangemort, délaissant ses parents et le manoir Black. Il ne songeait pas aux risques qu'il encourait, cela n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance... Il aimait d'un amour violent et possessif auquel s'ajoutait la satisfaction personnelle d'avoir supplanté son frère. Car il en était persuadé, Gabrielle répondait à ses sentiments.

* * *

Gabrielle s'allongea sur son lit au côté de Regulus et posa une main légère et joueuse sur le ventre du jeune homme qui se crispa.

« Arrête Gabrielle.

_ Non, je veux que tu cèdes.

_ Je t'ai déjà expliqué que dans ma famille, on ne faisait pas ces choses-là avant le mariage.

_ Pourtant Sirius...

_ Je me fiche de Sirius, l'interrompit Regulus, agacé, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il faisait. J'ai des principes et je tiens à les respecter. On a déjà eu cette conversation nombre de fois.

_ Mais c'est ridicule. On ne va pas attendre de se marier avant de faire l'amour.

_ Bien sûr que si. »

Gabrielle se redressa, semblant réfléchir.

« Bien, je te préviens, je ne compte pas me faire passer la bague aux doigts avant plusieurs années. Je veux garder ma liberté pour le moment. Cependant, je suis chez moi, tu permettras donc que je me mette à mon aise.

_ Je t'en prie, répondit Regulus naïvement. »

Gabrielle retira son pull et son pantalon, un sourire taquin aux lèvres sous le regard gêné de son petit-ami. C'est en sous-vêtements qu'elle s'allongea près de lui, se collant à son corps et embrassant son cou.

« Gabrielle, tu es donc incapable de me laisser respecter l'engagement que j'ai pris? Ça me tient à cœur, essaie de le comprendre. »

La jeune fille se raidit et son sourire disparut, vexée que ses tentatives échouent ainsi. La conception de la vie qu'avait Regulus était si différente de la sienne qu'elle la déstabilisait.

« Je ne te comprends pas. Une fois que tu y auras goûté, tu ne penseras qu'à une seule chose, recommencer, alors cède à la tentation. Tu ne seras pas maudit jusqu'à la dixième génération pour cela, rassure toi.

_ Faire l'amour n'est pas anodin pour moi. Je veux que ce soit quelque chose de sérieux.

_ Tu es amoureux de moi Regulus, n'est-ce pas?

_ Bien sûr!

_ Alors, je ne vois pas ce qui te retient. Que veux-tu de plus? Une signature sur un contrat? Le mariage n'est que de la paperasse.

_ C'est symbolique... Si un jour nous nous marions, alors tu m'appartiendras et...

_ Pardon? Je crois que tu fais erreur. Jamais je ne t'appartiendrai Regulus, ni à toi ni à personne d'autre, l'interrompit Gabrielle.

_ C'était une façon de parler, ne le prends pas comme ça... »

Gabrielle se releva et se rhabilla prestement.

« Tu sais quoi, Regulus? Tu m'agaces. Alors je te propose de partir, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

_ Je t'agace? Regarde-toi, on dirait que tu ne penses qu'à ça. Je comprends mieux maintenant ce qui te plaisait chez Sirius. Lui, ça devait pas être le genre à te dire non, je présume. Enfin, ça l'a pas empêché de te laisser tomber. Tu n'étais peut-être pas si bien que ça au lit finalement. »

Le visage de Gabrielle pâlit alors qu'une colère peinée montait en elle.

« Dégage! Cracha t-elle »

Regulus disparut sans demander son reste.

* * *

La lune n'est encore qu'un fin croissant dans le ciel étoilé, nuageux cette nuit-là. Le monde se découpe sous sa pâle lueur, un monde qui a peur, qui craint un avenir sombre et sanglant. Tous ne parviennent pas à dormir en Angleterre, tentant d'oublier leur passé et leur présent. Deux jeunes filles, un verre d'alcool dans la main dansent sur une piste sous des regards concupiscents. Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme sur son balcon, accoudé à la balustrade, les yeux dans le vague, pensif. A quelques kilomètres de là, un autre garçon, étrangement semblable a ramené une inconnue dans son lit et lui fait l'amour. L'une des jeunes filles, la blonde aux grands yeux noirs et au décolleté plongeant embrasse un de ceux qui l'a abordée, laissant ses mains parcourir son corps. Elle désire s'abandonner à cette douce chaleur, oublier les causes qui l'ont conduite ici, dans les vapeurs de l'alcool et la volupté des corps. Elle ne pense plus aux paroles blessantes de Regulus, elle ne pense plus à lui tout court. Sirius semble en cet instant n'être jamais pénétré dans sa vie. Elle ne sait pas non plus comment elle parvient dans cet appartement inconnu. Elle sent brièvement la fraîcheur de la nuit sur sa peau lorsqu'on lui retire ses vêtements, puis c'est le grand trou noir...

* * *

Gabrielle fut réveillée par l'éclat d'un rayon de soleil traversant les persiennes. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et elle avait l'impression que le lit tanguait. Elle se retourna, nauséeuse et sa main percuta alors un corps étranger. Elle hurla, désemparée. La soirée, était pour elle un souvenir brumeux, elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir comment elle était parvenue ici... Car la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était clairement pas la sienne... Réagissant à son cri, la masse à côté d'elle s'agita en grognant.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Tu m'as allumée toute la soirée et c'est toi qui m'as proposé qu'on aille chez toi, répondit le jeune homme dédaigneux.

_ On a... on a?

_ Si, c'est ça qui t'inquiète, non, on n'a pas couché ensemble. Je t'avais à peine déshabillée, que tu t'es effondrée sur le lit. Impossible de te réveiller.

Gabrielle regarda le garçon qui lui faisait face, visiblement agacé par la manière dont la nuit avait fini. Certainement pas à la hauteur de ses espérances.

_ Excuse-moi, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

L'inconnu ne répondit pas mais son regard était éloquent : plus tôt elle déguerpirait, mieux il se porterait. La jeune fille ne demanda pas son reste ; elle rassembla prestement ses affaires et cinq minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans la rue, l'air hagard, se demandant dans quel quartier de Londres, elle pouvait bien être.

* * *

Il venait enfin de comprendre... Et l'idée l'horrifiait... Il resta un moment interdit, s'affaissant contre le dossier de sa chaise, le livre ouvert devant lui, éclairé par une simple bougie. La pièce autour de lui était sombre et un frisson le parcourut. Il eut peur tout à coup de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Que ferait le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il venait à savoir que le jeune, l'inoffensif Regulus Black avait découvert son secret? Il le tuerait sans doute... Et dans d'atroces souffrances... Il songea un bref instant à prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix, à rejoindre leurs rangs, tant l'idée de scinder son âme en deux à l'aide d'un Horcruxe le révulsait... Ses pensées le torturèrent durant des heures... Il n'avait jamais été aussi perdu... Le Mal absolu n'était pas pour lui, pourtant il savait déjà qu'il choisirait la prudence et ne ferait rien... Il n'était pas courageux et mourait de peur. Quand il repensait au regard de Bellatrix sur lui, lorsqu'il avait transplané avec Gabrielle, il était pétrifié, tenant vainement de se persuader qu'elle n'avait pas véritablement compris ce qu'il faisait, qu'elle était trop prise dans l'élan du combat... Il continuerait à jouer son rôle de mangemort soumis et ignorant. Ses quelques notions de legilimens le préserveraient... De plus, le maître était probablement bien trop occupé par ses préparatifs de bataille pour se soucier de lui et de ses pensées.

* * *

Gabrielle fut réveillée au cœur de la nuit par un bruit contre sa fenêtre. Elle se redressa précipitamment et se dirigea prudemment vers la vitre qu'elle entrouvrit.

_ Qui est-là? Interrogea-t-elle.

_ C'est moi, Regulus. Je peux monter?

_ Pour t'excuser?

_ Entre autres...

La jeune fille se recula de l'embrasure de la fenêtre, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre... Son cœur se serra en songeant que Sirius faisait la même chose autrefois... Mais elle effaça rapidement cette image de son esprit pour ne plus penser qu'à celui qui venait en cet instant vers elle. Elle ne lui en voulait plus pour ce qu'il lui avait dit ; elle savait qu'il avait parlé sous le coup de la colère.

Quand il eut passé le rebord de la fenêtre, il la serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles d'excuses. Elle acquiesça sans rien dire...

_ Pourquoi es-tu venu?

_ Je dois partir pour faire quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui a à voir avec mon monde et je ne peux pas t'en parler, répondit Regulus d'un ton dans lequel perçait la peur.

_ Tu as l'air inquiet...

_ Ce que je vais faire est un peu dangereux mais je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Comment ça?

Elle le repoussa légèrement pour voir les traits de son visage. Il la regardait, cherchant ses mots, ne sachant s'il avait bien fait de venir la voir... Il lui saisit alors le bras et l'attira vers la fenêtre.

_ Tu ne sens pas la pesanteur de l'air, Gabrielle. Cette douleur qui foudroie le monde. L'âcre puanteur de la mort qui étend son ombre sur Londres... Regarde le ciel. Tu ne sens pas comme il est lourd de toutes les âmes qui quittent leur corps ce soir.

_ Je ne sens que la moiteur de l'air d'un soir d'été...

_ Le monde sorcier est à feu et à sang cette nuit. C'est la guerre là-bas, Gabrielle. Les hommes se battent pour leurs idéaux et certains n'y survivront pas. Je vais essayer de contribuer à mettre fin à cela... A ma manière.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, Regulus, le supplia la jeune fille terrifiée.

_ Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je me déteste bien assez comme ça, si je ne le faisais pas, je ne pourrais même plus me regarder dans un miroir. Dis-toi que je le fais aussi pour mon frère et ses amis.

Gabrielle le regarda sans rien dire, la tristesse se peignant sur son visage. Elle se blottit contre lui, désireuse de s'imprégner de sa présence... Il l'attira alors vers le lit et l'allongea en douceur, l'embrassant avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point elle comptait pour lui... Alors, maladroitement, il commença à la déshabiller et il caressait son corps, tremblant. Gabrielle prit les devants, rassurante, le guidant dans ses gestes et bientôt ils ne firent plus qu'un...

* * *

_ Il va être grand temps d'agir, Bella.

_ Oui, maître. Mais pourquoi avoir refusé que je participe à la bataille?

_ Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, autre part et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que tu sois blessée.

_ Que vais-je devoir faire?

_ Tu te souviens naturellement de notre petite... Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà?

_ Gabrielle Sullivan, Maître.

_ Oui, voilà, Gabrielle...

Voldemort se délectait de ces trois syllabes... Il caressait sa baguette de ses longs doigts blancs, marchant dans la pièce. Il était heureux, il allait enfin parvenir au but de sa vie. Il ne doutait pas que ses mangemorts remporteraient la bataille contre les forces du ministère de la magie, ce qui leur permettrait de renforcer leur emprise sur le monde sorcier. La petite moldue n'était qu'un digestif qu'il allait s'offrir car il avait en horreur la trahison et que Regulus méritait une bonne leçon.

_ Je veux que tu me la ramènes. Discrètement bien sûr. Et évite d'avoir à te battre contre ton cousin, je veux le garder en vie pour le moment.

_ Bien, Maître.

Dès le lendemain, Bellatrix se rendit Square Grimmaurd, se postant dans le coin d'une rue, guettant sa proie...

* * *

Gabrielle sortit de chez elle pour rendre visite à Holly, en début d'après-midi. Elle avait encore en tête, sa nuit passée avec Regulus. Depuis le matin, l'inquiétude ne la quittait plus. Elle n'attendait que son retour et cherchait donc à se distraire, à penser à autre chose...

Un éclair rouge.

Elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse : retour des maraudeurs dans le prochain chapitre ! :) Et de l'action aussi. :)**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour,**

Non ce n'est pas une blague, c'est bien le nouveau chapitre un peu plus d'une semaine après après le précédent. Les vacances ça doit aider. :) A vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais quand je l'ai relu j'étais déjà lancée sur le chapitre suivant et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le courage de revenir véritablement dessus pour le peaufiner. Les vacances aident donc certes à écrire pour ce qui est du temps libre mais pour ce qui est de la motivation ce sont les lecteurs que je dois remercier. J'ai été ravie de voir que plusieurs personnes n'avaient pa oublié mon histoire.

Donc merci à : **Caramelise**, **Holly Hell**, **Arwina**, **GEBC**,** Judee.D** (je m'en vais de ce pas vous répondre en privé :)) et à **Julia** (merci pour tes compliments et je pense qu'il va falloir que tu lises la suite pour voir ce qui va arriver à Gabrielle et peut-être que tes prières l'aideront à s'en sortir ^^). 

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15**

Regulus transplana au coin de sa rue, Kreattur accroché à lui. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un sombre cauchemar... Seul le médaillon au creux de sa main, qu'il serrait avec force, lui rappelait que ce qu'il venait de vivre n'avait rien d'un rêve mais était la réalité. Son Elfe de maison ne tenait plus debout et ce spectacle l'attrista... Comment avait-il fait pour découvrir le terrible secret du Lord noir? Comment lui, Regulus, un simple adolescent, un Mangemort sans pouvoirs avait-il pu mettre en péril le plan soigneusement orchestré du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour dominer le monde? Le livre découvert par le plus pur des hasards l'avait grandement mis sur la voie. Il avait ainsi compris par son esprit de déduction que Voldemort cherchait à acquérir la vie éternelle au moyen de cette chose – il frissonna lorsque le mot s'imposa à son esprit – Horcruxe. Il était resté ainsi, sa découverte sur les bras, terrifié à l'idée que le mage noir parvienne à lire dans ses pensées... Puis, il avait fait l'erreur de lui demander Kreattur pour une raison inconnue. Suspicieux, Regulus avait ordonné à son Elfe de revenir dès qu'il le pourrait. C'est alors qu'il lui avait tout raconté : Voldemort avait caché une partie de son âme... Et le jeune homme savait qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il la retrouve et la détruise. A tout prix... Il avait donc risqué sa vie et celle de Kreattur mais ils étaient à présent sains et saufs, et le médaillon était en sa possession...

Il se dirigea vers sa maison, le cœur quelque peu ragaillardi. Il éprouvait presque une lueur d'espoir... Il n'avait plus aucune envie d'être un Mangemort, pas plus qu'il n'avait envie d'appartenir à cet Ordre du Phénix qui s'organisait pour résister aux armées de Voldemort. Il voulait juste que la menace qui pesait sur sa tête et par la même occasion sur celle de Gabrielle disparaisse. Dès qu'il fut entré, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, rejoignit sa chambre et cacha le précieux bijoux dans un tiroir. Il devait aller voir Gabrielle pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien. Il s'assit tout de même sur son lit pour prendre le temps de respirer. Il était épuisé. La pièce lui semblait froide, dénuée de toute luminosité, avec ses grandes tentures sombres, son plafond haut, ses meubles rares... Il n'y avait pas d'âme en ce lieu, on aurait pu croire que la pièce n'était pas habitée... Mais aujourd'hui peu lui importait, il était bien trop fatigué... Il s'allongea sur le lit. Il pouvait faire une petite sieste... Juste une petite sieste...

Il fut réveillé par un souffle d'air qui s'était glissé par la fenêtre entrouverte et avait légèrement soulevé les rideaux. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il avait donc dû dormir plusieurs heures. Il regarda l'horloge dans un coin de la chambre, qui lui indiqua qu'il lui restait encore une demie-heure avant le dîner. Il avait le temps d'aller rendre visite à Gabrielle. Il était inutile de la laisser s'inquiéter plus longtemps. Au fond de lui, même si il ne voulait pas vraiment se l'admettre, il était fier de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir et s'en sentait grandi. Cela lui donnait une certaine confiance en lui et il espérait que la jeune fille remarquerait ce changement, qu'elle l'admirerait peut-être... Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle lui soit entièrement dévouée, qu'elle soit à lui, totalement à lui. Corps et âme. Une grimace amère se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il songea qu'elle semblait n'éprouver pour lui qu'une tendre affection. Il avait peu d'expérience avec les filles, pour ne pas dire aucune, mais tout chez Gabrielle, de sa voix, de ses paroles, à ses gestes, semblait dépourvu de passion. Et une intuition tenace soufflait au jeune homme, que ce n'était pas simplement son caractère... Peut-être se rappelait-il les têtes à têtes avec Sirius, qu'il épiait avidement. Elle semblait avoir donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour un seul être et ne plus pouvoir rien lui offrir. La rage montait en lui à cette idée, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, qu'il était impuissant à changer cela... Du moins dans l'immédiat... Il ne laisserait pas tomber... Non, jamais... Gabrielle Sullivan l'aimerait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Sirius... D'une manière ou d'une autre...

Il attendait devant la porte d'entrée après avoir sonné. Il espérait que ce serait Gabrielle qui viendrait lui ouvrir et non son père avec qui il ne savait jamais comment se comporter. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher dans le couloir, une clef qui tourne dans la serrure et un visage masculin apparut dans l'embrasure.

_ Oui?

_ Bonjour monsieur Sullivan, je viens voir Gabrielle, déclara poliment Regulus.

_ Elle n'est pas là.

_ Savez-vous vers quelle heure elle compte revenir?

_ Ça fait déjà un moment qu'elle devrait être rentrée. Cette gamine n'en fait qu'à sa tête, répondit l'homme d'un ton exaspéré.

Regulus sentit une inquiétude diffuse le gagner. Sa raison lui disait qu'elle pouvait être restée chez une amie ou même avoir prévu de sortir sans repasser par chez elle ; il n'était pas inhabituel qu'elle n'avertisse pas son père, avec qui elle communiquait peu... Mais son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que cette absence était insolite. Il ne fit cependant pas part de ses doutes à l'homme qui lui faisait face et rebroussa chemin après l'avoir brièvement remercié.

Il regagna le manoir à pas lents, inquiet, jetant des coups d'oeil autour de lui, dans l'espoir vain de voir apparaître au détour de la rue, une petite silhouette pâle aux cheveux blonds, mais les trottoirs restaient obstinément vides de toute présence humaine mis à part la sienne. Soupirant, il se résigna à rentrer chez lui. Le repas n'allait pas tardé à être servi et un retard serait particulièrement mal vu par sa mère.

La première chose qu'il vit, lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, ce fut la haute stature de sa mère qui lui tournait le dos fixant un point invisible par la fenêtre. En l'entendant approcher elle se retourna et ses yeux froids transpercèrent son fils avant qu'elle ne tourne son regard vers un autre endroit de la pièce. Regulus s'avança et c'est là qu'il l'a vit : elle était assise dans un des confortable fauteuil ; elle souriait d'un air mauvais et faisait lentement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts fins. Le jeune homme perçut immédiatement l'aura de menace qui émanait de Bellatrix Black. Mais ce qui le mit véritablement sur ses gardes, c'est qu'elle se permette une telle attitude en présence de sa tante Walburga.

_ Comment vas-tu Regulus? Questionna la Mangemort, d'un ton doucereux.

_ Je vais bien, Bella, merci. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite?

La jeune femme se mit à rire, de ce rire qui glaçait jusqu'aux os et qui confinait à la folie.

_ Voyons, ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais bien pourquoi je suis là, répondit-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant capricieux.

_ Non, je ne vois pas. - Il se tourna vers Walburga – Mère éclairez-moi, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

Sa mère garda le silence. Son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment mais Regulus la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas percevoir une lueur singulière dans son regard... Il s'était fourré dans de sales draps... L'image de yeux brûlants de fureur croisant les siens envahit ses pensées... Il allait bientôt subir les conséquences de ses actes...

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Walburga Black oublia de faire semblant. Elle ne s'assit pas à table pour dîner et gagna sa chambre sans un mot. Elle était une femme brisée parce que les rares choses qu'elle avait aimées sur cette terre s'étaient évaporées peu à peu, la laissant seule face à sa solitude et son désespoir : tout avait commencé avec sa filleule Andromeda qui s'était mariée à un sang-de-bourbe ; puis il y avait eu Sirius et sa rébellion, sa moldue dégoûtante... Et maintenant, Regulus... Son Regulus, son fils chéri, qu'elle avait toujours crû dans le droit chemin, qui était devenu un Mangemort et qui faisait sa fierté. Même lui l'avait trahie, abandonnée... Et toujours pour cette même fille. Walburga la maudissait, voulait la voir souffrir et mourir pour avoir détruit sa famille, pour avoir détruit son enfant adoré... Lorsque Bellatrix était venue la voir et lui avait tout raconté, elle n'avait pas voulu le croire, elle désirait se persuader que tout n'était que calomnies. Mais elle ne pouvait se mentir : elle avait clairement lu l'ombre de peur et de colère contenue passer sur le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé que sa si précieuse petite moldue était à présent entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix avait-elle pu entendre le murmure qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres, ce « non » désespéré...

Bellatrix avait emmené Regulus avec elle. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucunement protesté... Et Walburga était restée seule avec sa douleur de mère outragée. Après un tel affront au mage noir, elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais son fils. La vieille femme tomba à genoux au milieu de sa chambre. Elle n'était plus mère. Elle n'avait que deux enfants : l'un avait été renié et l'autre serait bientôt mort. Regulus et Sirius Black n'existaient déjà plus. Sa vie se dissolvait, et les ultimes sentiments qu'abritaient encore son cœur desséché s'émiettèrent.

Dans un dernier sursaut, Walburga se releva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Si tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens, alors elle pouvait bien faire cela... Dernière tentative...

* * *

Sirius sortit de sa cuisine les bras chargés de biéraubeurres qu'il déposa sans cérémonie sur la table basse du salon. James s'était jeté dans le canapé, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Remus quant à lui, se tenait près de la fenêtre et regardait le croissant de lune d'un air pensif. Il était encore épuisé par sa dernière transformation. Peter, enfin, s'était assis dans un fauteuil et grignotait une part de tarte. Ils revenaient tout juste d'une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix et l'humeur n'était pas vraiment à la rigolade, même pour eux. L'annonce des derniers morts planait dans l'air, les noms tournaient en boucle dans leur tête : Edgar Bones, Benjy Fenwick, Marlene Mckinnon. Cette guerre n'était plus une lointaine menace comme elle l'avait été lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Des gens qu'ils connaissaient mouraient presque toutes les semaines et eux-mêmes mettaient, à présent, leur vie en danger. Ils étaient des Gryffondor, ils étaient les maraudeurs et pourtant ils avaient peur même si ils ne l'auraient jamais admis. Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, sans soutien, ils voyaient déjà les armées de Voldemort remporter la guerre. Chaque jour, elles gagnaient un peu plus de terrain, alors que le mage noir semblait de plus en plus invincible.

_ Tu es certain que Fenwick a été tué par des loup-garous, Moony? Demanda James.

Remus hocha la tête d'un air attristé. Fenwick avait été réduit en petits morceaux et seul un lycanthrope avait pu commettre cet acte. Depuis qu'il avait appris que des êtres de son espèce avaient rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, il se détestait encore plus... Il ne voulait pas être associé à ces monstres qui avaient rejeté leur humanité.

_ Je ne veux pas mourir, couina Peter.

Les trois autres maraudeurs fixèrent leur ami en silence. Ils s'étaient crus bien trop jeunes pour mourir... L'idée les avait à peine effleurés lorsqu'ils s'étaient engagés dans l'Ordre... Mais quel âge avait Benjy Fenwick? Vingt-cinq ans tout au plus...

Leurs pensées lugubres furent interrompues par la patte d'un hibou Grand Duc qui toquait contre la vitre. Sirius fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'oiseau de la famille Black. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit prestement et attrapa le parchemin qu'il portait. Dès qu'il fut délivré de son fardeau, l'animal s'envola sans attendre.

_ Qui est-ce? Questionna James, curieux.

Sirius déroula la lettre sans attendre et la lut, anxieux...

_Sirius, _

_Vous devez être surpris d'avoir de mes nouvelles. Sachez que je ne vous aurais jamais écrit si le cas n'avait pas été d'une extrême urgence. Votre frère, Regulus, qui était devenu mangemort comme vous devez vous en douter, a semblé vouloir suivre vos traces de traitre-à-son-sang. Il est ainsi sans doute ma plus grande déception, tant j'avais mis d'espoirs en lui. Il s'est retourné contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'a trahi : il s'est lié avec cette moldue répugnante, cette fille qui vous avez déjà pris dans ses filets et qui, à présent, est parvenue à pervertir également votre frère. Naturellement, cela n'a pu échapper à Bellatrix... Vous devez vous douter de la suite. Regulus et la moldue sont aux mains du Maître... Je sais que vous les avez aimés fut un temps, alors sauvez votre frère Sirius. L'amour maternel passe bien avant une quelconque allégeance... Même si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites le pour lui, ou même pour elle si il le faut, ou encore pour votre conscience, mais faites le, je vous en supplie. _

_Walburga Black_

Sirius resta un instant interdit. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure de la lecture et il avait blêmi. Qu'est-ce qui s'était donc tramé dans son dos? Gabrielle, sa Gabrielle avec Regulus... Son petit frère qui avait trahi Voldemort. Et tous deux allaient à présent mourir, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts... Il laissa tomber le parchemin à terre que James s'empressa de ramasser pour le lire, avant de prendre une expression ahurie. Tour à tour, ils prirent connaissance de la lettre, n'en revenant pas. Alors, Sirius explosa :

_ Comment est-ce possible? Vous pouvez me le dire? Tout ça est plus qu'improbable, à se demander si ce n'est pas un piège. Mon frère déteste les moldus et tout ce qui les concerne, comment aurait-il pu approcher Gabrielle? Il était complètement fasciné par Voldemort. Et ma mère? Mais elle a perdu la tête. Si cet hibou avait été intercepté, elle n'aurait pas fait long feu. Et elle me supplie en plus ! _L'amour maternel_... Laissez-moi rire ! Elle n'a jamais ressenti un quelconque amour.

Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur pour exprimer toute sa colère, toute sa frustration, toute son incompréhension.

_ Et que veut-elle que je fasse? Hurla-t-il. Que j'aille au QG de l'autre cinglé et que je demande à les récupérer?

_ Calme toi, intervint doucement Remus. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un piège. Cette lettre est sincère, je le sens. Ta mère doit se douter que tu appartiens à l'Ordre, elle a dû penser que tu étais la seule personne qu'elle pouvait contacter qui pourrait aider ton frère. Tu peux parler à Dumbledore. C'est une mère désespérée qui t'écrit Sirius, c'est une mère qui aime son fils et qui est prête à tout pour le sauver.

Le jeune homme planta son regard mordoré dans celui de son ami, comme pour lui insuffler sa force. Il comprenait instinctivement ce que Sirius n'avait pas hurlé : la douleur de savoir que deux êtres qu'il aimait risquaient de mourir sans qu'il puisse rien faire. James gardait la tête baissée et ne disait rien, il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler. Peter, lui, regardait ses amis tour à tour, ne sachant comment réagir.

_ Que dois-je faire? Murmura Sirius.

* * *

Bellatrix observait la scène avec délice. Elle aimait la vision des visages déformés par la terreur, cette panique qui gagnait le regard... Oh oui, elle jouissait de ce spectacle presque autant que son Maître, si ce n'était même plus. La petite moldue lui offrait en ce moment même tout ce qu'elle cherchait chez une victime. Elle se nourrissait de la peur qui exhalait de ce petit corps insignifiant. Son odeur emplissait la pièce. Elle n'avait qu'un regret : avoir dû offrir cette proie si tentante au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle se tourna vers son cousin, l'espace d'un instant, mais se désintéressa rapidement de lui ; son semblant de sang-froid était agaçant. Il restait un Black, malgré sa trahison, et un Black ne s'inclinait jamais...

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était spacieuse, très claire. Bellatrix reconnaissait bien là le travail de sa soeur. Narcissa avait toujours détesté le noir et elle fuyait les ombres. A Poudlard, elle avait la salle commune, les dortoirs des Serpentard en horreur. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'arriver dans le manoir Malefoy après son mariage, elle est tout fait pour rendre ce lieu à son goût. Les rideaux aux fenêtres étaient immaculés et le cuir des canapés et des fauteuils était beige. Le salon était représentatif de la froideur et de l'élégance de ses propriétaires. La jeune femme n'avait pas vérifié, mais elle était persuadée qu'on n'aurait pu y trouver la moindre poussière ou la moindre toile d'araignée.

_ Alors comme ça, Regulus, on fricote avec la lie de l'humanité, déclara Voldemort d'un ton suave, qui arracha un sourire mauvais à sa fidèle Mangemort.

Regulus frémit, les mâchoires contractées, le regard perdu dans le vide mais il ne daigna pas répondre.

_ Comment pouvais-tu croire que ton écart de conduite m'échapperait? Es-tu donc stupide? Ou alors complètement inconscient?

Pendant qu'il parlait, la moldue se recroquevillait sur elle-même, lui attirant un regard de mépris de la part de Bellatrix. Elle jetait de temps à autre des coups d'oeil autour d'elle, cherchant de l'aide, un espoir du côté de Regulus, mais n'osant jamais regarder le Mage noir dans les yeux.

_ Je vois que je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Tu seras donc un exemple pour les autres mangemorts qui auraient l'idée stupide de me trahir. Mais avant cela, j'aimerais m'amuser un peu...

Bellatrix savoura ces dernières paroles : promesses de douleur, de sang, de cris, de pleurs... C'était délicieusement excitant.

_ Regarde-moi !

L'injonction avait jailli dans la pièce et Gabrielle releva les yeux comme si une main invisible l'y avait forcée. Elle avait perdu toute volonté lorsqu'elle était entrée dans ce lieu et qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à cet homme aux airs reptiliens dont l'apparence, la voix, le regard la glaçaient jusqu'aux os. Lorsqu'elle avait vu que Regulus était également là, elle s'était sentie rassérénée l'espace d'un instant... L'espace d'un court instant... Elle avait pensé qu'il y avait eu un malentendu, ou quelque chose comme ça et que le jeune homme venait à présent la délivrer de sa prison. Mais son regard avait glissé sur elle sans s'y attarder et il semblait depuis telle une statue de marbre... Elle avait peur et en voyant l'expression cruelle sur le visage de l'homme en noir, elle se demanda si elle sortirait un jour de cet endroit. Il pointa alors le bâton de bois qu'il avait entre ses mains vers elle et prononça un simple mot avec une haine palpable :

_ _Endoloris_ !

Gabrielle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque le rayon du sort l'atteignit et immédiatement la douleur... Le souffle lui manqua... Le souffle lui manqua parce qu'il y avait cette chose qui rampait en elle, cette boule de feu qui embrasait tout sur son passage et ne laissait aucun répit. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau par lambeaux, qu'on la tailladait à coups de couteaux, puis que des mains glacées pénétraient en elle et lacéraient ses entrailles. Elle aurait voulu pleurer mais elle ne pouvait pas... Son corps était comme asséché...

Bellatrix se délectait de la vision pittoresque. Ce petit parasite se tordant de douleur sur le sol, comme c'était exquis. Ses cris étaient à ses oreilles une douce mélopée. Un sourire d'extase se dessina sur ses lèvres... La Mangemort aimait la guerre. Elle aimait le sang, la barbarie, la férocité qui en découlaient tout naturellement. C'était dans cet élément qu'elle s'épanouissait réellement. Torturer des gens était pour elle le met le plus raffiné. Elle était passée maître dans cet art.

Regulus aurait voulu ne jamais entendre ces hurlements. Son corps se crispait, ses poings se serraient. Il tentait vainement de paraître impassible... Pour que Voldemort cesse le supplice, pour le persuader que cela ne servait à rien, qu'il se moquait bien de cette vulgaire moldue. Mais le Mage noir n'était pas aussi facile à duper et il prenait plaisir à sentir la détresse du jeune Black. Et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait continué parce qu'un moldu ne méritait aucune indulgence. Aucune...

* * *

Albus Dumbledore fit taire la clameur qui grondait dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre.

_ Aurais-tu un plan par hasard, Sirius? Demanda-t-il d'un ton doux et patient.

_ Non... Mais je pensais qu'en y réfléchissant tous on trouverait peut-être une solution, répondit le jeune homme hésitant.

_ Ne sois pas ridicule, voyons, maugréa Maugrey. Nous n'allons pas risquer notre peau pour un mangemort soi-disant repenti et sa petite-amie moldue.

_ N'est-ce pas pourtant, précisément le rôle de l'Ordre?

_ Affaiblir Voldemort, le vaincre, voilà notre rôle ! Certainement pas s'offrir en pâture à des mangemorts assoiffés de sang !

_ Je pense que nous pourrions trouver un compromis.

Dumbledore avait parlé d'une voix claire. Il semblait réfléchir le menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes et il regardait l'assemblée par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Tous dans la pièce le respectaient et étaient à présent pendus à ses lèvres. Ils étaient tous massés dans la salle devant la longue table où siégeaient les membres les plus importants de l'Ordre : des femmes, des hommes, des jeunes, des moins jeunes, tous prêts à donner leur vie pour ce vieillard qui dégageait une telle aura de force, de persuasion, de conviction, d'intelligence... Un tel magnétisme...

_ Nous allons lancé une grande offensive. Celle-ci devrait solliciter la plupart des Mangemorts et peut-être Voldemort lui-même. Il ne voudra pas prendre le risque de perdre cette bataille, surtout si il sait que je suis présent. Alors, le manoir Malefoy où ont probablement été emmenés ton frère et la jeune moldue, ne sera plus gardé que par des elfes de maison et éventuellement quelques mangemorts. Ce sera alors à toi de jouer, Sirius.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour,**

Vous n'y croyiez plus ? Moi non plus... J'ai manqué de temps cette année mais l'écriture reste une passion pour moi et je ne compte pas l'abandonner de si tôt. Je compte bien terminer cette histoire, dont la fin approche à grands pas. Ce chapitre est une sorte de "remise en selle", il n'est donc pas très long. Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont motivée pour recommencer à écrire (j'avais totalement arrêté) : **Caramelise, Sceptrum, Delphlys, Holly Hell, Imanou, Julia, GEBC, Arwina, Judee.D, Anaelle Roots, CFLM angel, Opus, BjungleJunia, Shiriliz et ImGW** (j'ai découvert ta review ce week-end et ça m'a bien remotivée). Je vous réponds de suite en privé. :)

**Petit rappel de l'histoire** : Gabrielle et Regulus sont prisonniers de Voldemor et Sirius est prêt à tout pour les sauver...

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS** : Je m'excuse sincèrement pour mon irrégularité (doux euphémisme) de publication...

**CHAPITRE 16**

La fumée s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres avant de se perdre dans les airs. La main qui ne tenait pas la cigarette s'agrippait à une tasse de café. Devant elle était ouvert un journal à la page des faits divers. Holly fixait la photo qui s'y étalait avec anxiété. Le visage juvénile de son amie lui faisait face et elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'idée qu'elle ne le reverrait peut-être jamais en chair et en os... Gabrielle avait disparu depuis maintenant près d'une semaine... Elle s'était comme volatilisée. Son père avait d'abord pensé à une fuite mais Holly n'avait jamais véritablement crû à cette hypothèse : elle aurait forcément été mise au courant si la jeune fille avait eu un tel projet. L'angoisse la gagnait un peu plus chaque jour alors que les recherches n'avançaient pas, qu'on ne trouvait aucun signe de vie d'elle, aucune piste, aucun indice. Holly leva les yeux et son regard plongea dans la foule animée qui

* * *

défilait dans la rue, insouciante de son désarroi. Elle soupira, sortit quelques pièces de son sac qu'elle posa à côté de l'addition et se leva pour quitter le bar dans lequel elle s'était installée, laissant derrière elle le journal ouvert...

* * *

La jeune femme triturait les plis de sa robe d'un air préoccupé. Son corps se balançait au rythme de son hésitation et elle jouait de temps à autre avec sa longue chevelure blonde. Elle attendait dans ce couloir étroit, entourée de tableaux renaissance auxquels elle ne prêtait aucune attention. Enfin, une porte s'ouvrit et sa soeur apparut devant elle sans cacher son agacement.

_ Que se passe-t-il Cissy? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je voulais te parler de notre cousin...

_ Regulus?

_ Oui... Bella, tu ne peux pas laisser faire cela, déclara Narcissa Malefoy d'un ton hésitant.

_ Laisser faire quoi? Répondit sèchement sa soeur.

_ Le Maître va le tuer...

_ Et alors?

_ Il est de notre sang. Certes, il doit être puni pour ce qu'il a fait, mais sa principale erreur est d'être tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Il est si jeune, il ne peut pas mourir pour ça...

_ Comme tu es sentimentale, ricana Bellatrix. Crois-tu vraiment que ce genre d'argument aura une quelconque prise sur notre Seigneur? Ta naïveté est presque touchante.

Narcissa ne répondit pas. Elle savait à présent que tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne servirait à rien. Elle regarda sa soeur aînée avec un goût amer dans la bouche : plus les jours passaient, et plus elle perdait le souvenir de celle qui avait accompagné ses jeux d'enfant, ses peines et ses joies d'adolescente. Bellatrix Black semblait morte pour devenir Bellatrix Lestrange, cet être cruel, dévoué à un homme, à une cause qui semblait ne pas connaître le remords et la compassion. Et la tristesse la gagnait, lorsqu'elle se laissait à penser que si elle avait été à la place de Regulus, Bellatrix n'aurait pas plus de pitié pour elle qu'elle n'en avait pour son cousin. La jeune femme se sentait terriblement seule...

* * *

Albus Dumbledore regardait la pluie s'abattre sur Poudlard à travers la fenêtre de son bureau. Le déluge climatique était bien à l'image de la situation politique du monde sorcier. Le vieil homme n'avait jamais été à ce point gagné par le désespoir. La bataille qui s'annonçait ferait encore de nombreux morts et il doutait que l'Ordre du Phénix en sorte victorieux. Au mieux parviendrait-il à maintenir sa position contre les hordes de Mangemorts. Et ce n'était pas le ministère et ses aurors qui lui viendraient en aide. Buté, le ministre de la magie refusait d'admettre la gravité de la situation, temporisait le danger et traitait Voldemort comme un fou agaçant, aux prétentions ridicules. Il faisait semblant de continuer d'y croire devant ses troupes, ils ne devaient pas abandonner, ils devaient se battre jusqu'au dernier instant et cela incluait qu'il ne pouvait laisser une moldue aux mains de Tom Jedusor. Il avait ainsi conçu un plan déraisonnable avec Sirius. Le jeune homme irait sûrement à sa perte mais Dumbledore respectait et admirait sa décision... Ou son inconscience...

Le sorcier se détourna de la fenêtre et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, où il se sentait parfaitement à son aise. Dans un coin, son phénix était recroquevillé, prêt à mourir pour mieux ressusciter. Il revit la scène qui s'était déroulé quelques heures plus tôt lorsque Rodrigue Stanford était venu lui confirmer que sa manœuvre avait fonctionné. L'homme entre deux âges, à la stature haute et imposante, au sourire cynique et aux yeux perçants était infiltré chez les Mangemorts et avait communiqué au Seigneur des Ténèbres, sur l'ordre de Dumbledore l'attaque programmée par celui-ci. Comme il l'espérait, Voldemort lancerait toutes ses forces dans la bataille, désireux de remporter une bonne fois pour toute la victoire et le manoir Malefoy resterait sans doute gardé, tout au plus par quelques elfes de maison et un ou deux mangemorts. Les sorciers les plus fidèles et les plus doués seraient réquisitionnés et c'était ce dont Sirius avait besoin pour atteindre l'endroit où étaient retenus Regulus et Gabrielle. Grâce à Rodrigue, le jeune homme pourrait passer les protections du lieu. Dumbledore enviait la fougue de la jeunesse, la témérité, ce sentiment d'invincibilité qui ne vous quitte jamais... Il se demanda, ce soir-là, ce qu'allait être l'avenir pour ces hommes et ces femmes qui quittaient à peine l'adolescence. Il ne voyait plus que la noirceur à l'horizon et se le reprochait violemment... Mais pour avoir une infime chance de l'emporter, il fallait y croire un tant soit peu... Et cela commençait par la quête folle de Sirius Black pour sauver les gens qu'il aimait.

* * *

_ Sirius...

L'interpellé se retourna au son de la voix claire et douce et son regard se posa sur une jeune fille rousse qui le fixait de ses grands yeux verts inquiets.

_ Oui?

_ Tu vas vraiment le faire? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, répondit-il d'un ton laconique.

_ C'est de la folie pure et simple !

_ Si je ne le fais pas Lily, je le regretterai toute ma vie. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

_ Personne ne te le reprocherait pourtant...

_ Tu ne comprends pas, déclara Sirius d'un ton péremptoire.

_ Explique-moi alors... S'il te plaît.

_ J'aurais pu éviter à mon frère d'entrer chez les Mangemorts. J'aurais dû sentir qu'il n'était pas comme eux. J'aurais dû l'emmener avec moi, enfin je ne sais pas... Mais là, j'ai juste l'impression de l'avoir abandonné à son sort.

_ Il n'aurait jamais voulu te suivre, tu le sais bien.

Sirius haussa les épaules avant de reprendre :

_ Je n'ai même pas essayé, je ne lui ai pas laissé la moindre chance. Et il y a Gabrielle aussi. Je me suis donné des excuses pour la quitter, prétextant un sacrifice : je la préservais soi-disant de mon monde... Joli travail...

_ Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer, que ton frère allait entrer en contact avec elle et tomber amoureux.

Lily s'approcha de son ami et prit ses mains dans les siennes en signe de réconfort. Elle le serra dans ses bras et Sirius se laissa aller à cette étreinte rassurante.

* * *

Regulus Black était tenaillé par la peur… Cette peur honteuse qui s'immisçait en vous et vous paralysez, cette peur qui faisait de vous un lâche… Enfermé dans un cachot humide et froid depuis plusieurs jours, les idées noires avaient fini par s'emparer de tout son être. Des tremblements le gagnaient en songeant qu'il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais la lueur du jour. Dans ces instants d'angoisse, Gabrielle n'était plus que l'ange noir qui avait causé sa chute, celle à cause de qui il allait mourir et il la maudissait silencieusement. Il la haïssait d'avoir eu une telle emprise sur lui : elle avait gâché sa vie, l'avait détruite et à présent en punition, il allait mourir… Les souvenirs de la douleur endurée l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déversé toute sa rage sur lui quand il en avait eu fini avec la moldue. Il avait cru que la torture ne s'achèverait qu'avec sa mort… Mais Voldemort avait fini par se lasser de ses hurlements et l'avait renvoyé dans sa prison. Quel sort lui réservait-il ?

* * *

La sonnette retentit dans le salon immaculé des Malefoy. Narcissa, intriguée, se leva bien que les elfes de maison soient là pour se charger d'aller ouvrir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une visite si tard alors que tous les mangemorts étaient partis au combat. Ils lui avaient confié la surveillance du manoir et par-là même des deux prisonniers qui croupissaient dans les cachots, persuadés que tous les sorts jetés sur la demeure suffiraient comme protection et Voldemort étant désireux de jeter toutes ses forces dans la bataille rangée qui allait avoir lieu. Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Dobby apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte :

_ Maîtresse, Walburga Black, demande à entrer.

_ Fais-là venir ici.

Narcissa demeura debout, rassérénée. Elle n'était pas surprise que sa tante décide de venir quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était absent. Sans doute voulait-elle avoir des nouvelles de son fils. Walburga se présenta bientôt, droite et digne dans son habituelle robe noire, une expression hautaine sur le visage.

_ Bonsoir Narcissa. Etes-vous seule ?

_ Oui, ma tante. Tous les autres mangemorts sont partis se battre.

Walburga ne répondit pas immédiatement comme-ci elle évaluait la situation, ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou ne pas dire. Narcissa fut surprise de la voir aussi peu sûre d'elle mais se dit que la situation de sa famille devait expliquer cela. En effet, depuis la trahison de Sirius, rallié à l'Ordre du Phénix, puis de Régulus tombé amoureux d'une moldue, elle n'était elle-même, plus en état de grâce.

_ Comment se porte mon fils ? Notre Seigneur l'a-t-il condamné à mort ? finit-elle par demander d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

_ Non, il a subi une punition mais je ne pourrais en dire plus sur les intentions du Maître. Ses volontés sont imprévisibles et nous devons nous y soumettre.

Narcissa avait parlé d'un ton sec mais son cœur se serra à la vue de cette femme, toujours si froide et inexpressive, qui baissait la tête et inclinait les épaules, comme écrasée par le poids du chagrin.

_ Je t'en prie, Narcissa, laisse-moi le voir…

La jeune femme ne s'était pas attendue à cette demande. Elle avait craint que Walburga ne la supplie de plaider en sa faveur auprès de Voldemort mais n'avait pas songé un seul instant que la mère qu'elle était voudrait, plus que laver l'honneur de sa famille, voir, peut-être pour la dernière fois, voir son fils. Narcissa, bien que n'ayant pas encore d'enfants, avait toujours eu un instinct maternel… Comment aurait-elle pu refuser cela à sa propre tante ? Cela était sans risque : Walburga Black n'était pas le genre de femme qui défiait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle était fidèle et ne chercherait pas à soustraire son fils à la justice du Maître. Ce dernier aurait peut-être lui-même accepté la requête.

_ Bien, mais peu de temps alors.

Narcissa conduisit donc sa tante jusqu'au sous-sol où se trouvaient les cachots. Seuls y étaient enfermés la moldue et Regulus. Après avoir cheminé à travers des couloirs sombres et glacials, sentant l'humidité, elle s'arrêta devant une porte fermée qu'elle ouvrit à l'aide de plusieurs sorts complexes. Elle s'ouvrit alors, découvrant une cellule étroite, dans laquelle un corps était allongé. Walburga s'avança lentement, tournant le dos à Narcissa qui déclara :

_ Tu as cinq minutes, j'attendrai dans le couloir.

Sur ces mots, elle ressortit, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Walburga se précipita vers Regulus : elle s'accroupit auprès de lui pour le réveiller.

_ Regulus, réveille-toi, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, chuchota-t-elle précipitamment.

Le jeune homme se redressa, ahuri. Que faisait sa mère ici ? Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'elle se retrouve à ses côtés dans ce cachot. C'est alors qu'il crut être victime d'hallucinations. Sous ses yeux, les traits de sa mère s'estompaient peu à peu pour laisser place à un visage quelque peu différent mais non moins familier : Sirius avait bu du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de Walburga Black durant quelques heures.

_ On retrouve Gabrielle et on fuit cet endroit. Tu sais où elle est enfermée ? questionna Sirius, fébrile.

_ Dans la cellule à côté, je crois. Mais comment vas-tu nous faire sortir d'ici ? répondit Regulus, peinant à se remettre de sa surprise.

_ Contente-toi de m'obéir et fais-moi confiance.

Sirius tendit une baguette à son frère. Elle ne serait pas de trop pour se débarrasser aisément de Narcissa et pour faire face à un quelconque obstacle qui se présenterait devant eux. Une fois, qu'il fut certain que Regulus était prêt, Sirius frappa un coup sec à la porte pour indiquer à sa cousine qu'il désirait sortir. Cette dernière ouvrit alors sans aucune méfiance et n'eut pas le temps de se défendre contre le sort qui la frappa de plein fouet, la laissant paralyser. Elle dût regarder, impuissante, ses deux cousins passer devant elle et ouvrir la cellule voisine. Elle n'avait pas cherché à dissimuler les sorts qu'elle prononçait pour déverrouiller la porte de Regulus et le regrettait à présent, ceux-ci étant à la portée des capacités magiques de Sirius. La colère la gagna à l'idée qu'elle avait été jouée comme une débutante, elle s'était fait avoir par une vulgaire potion de travestissement. Puis, ce fut la peur qui prit le dessus : le Seigneur des Ténèbres la laisserait-il vivre après une telle erreur de jugement ?

Sirius ne pensait déjà plus à Narcissa, trop préoccupé par la suite des événements. Il ouvrit la dernière porte qui le séparait encore de Gabrielle et put enfin la voir. Du moins vit-il ce qui restait d'elle : un corps blessé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, échevelé. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Lorsqu'il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, elle geignit faiblement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Sans un mot, il ressortit de la prison de pierre et remonta en hâte à l'étage suivi par Regulus. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à ressortir du manoir et ce n'est qu'une fois loin de son enceinte que Sirius s'arrêta de marcher.

_ Es-tu capable de transplaner ?

_ Je crois.

_ Bien, nous allons nous rendre dans le Londres moldu, près du chemin de Traverse. Là-bas, tu t'installeras avec Gabrielle dans une petite maison que Dumbledore a loué pour vous et vous y resterez le temps que les choses se calment ici. Notre avenir à tous se joue cette nuit et je dois maintenant rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix.

Regulus hocha la tête… Il n'avait pas la force d'émettre le moindre avis la seule chose qu'il désirait était de se glisser dans un lit et de dormir longuement. Son soulagement était tel qu'il en oubliait tout le reste. Juste avant de transplaner, son regard se tourna vers la demeure des Malefoy, haute et menaçante, qui se découpait sur le ciel crépusculaire. L'atmosphère était lourde de l'odeur du sang qui allait couler cette nuit-là et le vent dans le feuillage des arbres semblait pleurer sur les morts à venir.

Ils disparurent.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour,**

Eh oui, encore moi, après même pas une semaine ! Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre et le dernier devrait suivre d'ici moins de deux semaines, peut-être même avant la fin de la semaine. J'ai quelque peu hésité pour ce qui est des évènements de ce chapitre donc j'attends de voir vos réactions... :)

Merci à **Judee.D, ImGW et Shiriliz** pour leur review ! Ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours là ! :)

**BONNE LECTURE ! :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17**

Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'ils se terraient dans le petit appartement d'un immeuble moldu, figés par l'angoisse. Gabrielle peinait à se remettre et elle laissait s'écouler le temps blottie dans le lit, recouverte des couvertures, gémissant dans son sommeil, demeurant muette lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Regulus ne supportait plus sa vision. Elle lui rappelait avec trop de force les jours d'emprisonnement et de torture : lorsque son regard se posait sur elle, les visages de Lord Voldemort et de Bellatrix s'imposaient à son esprit. Elle était le criant rappel de sa lâcheté, de ces moments où il l'avait maudite pour son existence, où il n'avait plus pensé qu'à sauver sa propre peau, au prix de la sienne si besoin était. Les sortilèges de torture l'avaient rendu à demi fou, il ne se sentait plus véritablement lui-même. Sa passion pour la jeune fille persistait mais elle se teintait d'une amertume plus forte que jamais. Sirius n'était toujours pas revenu… Que se passerait-il à ce moment-là ? Il devrait alors expliquer ce qui s'était passé, durant son absence, pour en arriver là… Il avait cette sensation que tout son monde s'écroulait, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Sirius survint un matin alors qu'on ne l'attendait plus. Il se présenta à leurs portes, l'air épuisé. Gabrielle était assise dans un des fauteuils de la pièce, le regard plongé dans le vide alors que Regulus, accoudé à la fenêtre se perdait dans ses pensées. Leur inactivité, comme-ci le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, faisait peur à voir. Le jeune homme pénétra lentement dans l'appartement, hésitant.

« Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'empressa de demander Regulus.

- La bataille a été rude et il y a eu de nombreuses pertes dans les deux camps. Nous en sommes à un statu quo… Personne n'a eu véritablement le dessus. »

Regulus avait eu le temps de réfléchir depuis qu'il se trouvait ici. Il détenait le secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres, secret, qui, s'il était confié aux bonnes personnes, pourrait le détruire. Et pour Regulus, une seule chose comptait : la destruction de cet être malfaisant qui avait perdu toute humanité. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans la crainte constante d'être retrouvé et emprisonné de nouveau.

« Je sais comment vaincre Voldemort, déclara-t-il la voix tremblante. »

Sirius se tourna vers son frère, surpris. Comment cet être qu'il avait toujours cru si faible pouvait-il avoir tant changé ? Il était tombé amoureux d'une moldue, qui représentait tout ce qu'il disait mépriser et il se retournait à présent contre son propre clan…

« Si tu dis vrai, alors il faut que je te conduise immédiatement à Dumbledore, sans perdre de temps.

- On ne peut laisser Gabrielle seule ici. »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui les observait silencieusement. Son visage était dénué d'expression mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, Sirius y lut toute l'émotion qu'elle contenait à grand peine et il devina que si l'amour qu'elle lui portait n'était pas intact, il était en tout cas toujours réel. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Regulus, emplis d'une tendre affection amoureuse et Sirius ressentit la pointe de la jalousie, bien plus profondément que lorsque Gabrielle était sortie avec un autre garçon quelques années auparavant. Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprocher sa possessivité car la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos.

Bellatrix se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, visiblement ravie d'avoir retrouvé ses proies. Elle s'avança, féline, sa baguette pointée devant elle. Sirius voulut attraper la sienne pour parer le sortilège qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lancer mais ses mains refusèrent de lui obéir. D'abord stupéfait, il finit par comprendre que la mangemort avait jeté un sort informulé pour les empêcher de se défendre. Son regard glissa vers son frère pour constater qu'il était dans la même situation que lui.

« Comme c'est attendrissant… Les deux frères enfin réunis, susurra Bellatrix.

- Que veux-tu ? gronda Sirius.

- Laver l'honneur de ma famille ! s'écria Bellatrix tout à coup furieuse. Le jeu avait cessé. Elle n'était plus que rage… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est déçu par les Black, par mes propres cousins, et l'opprobre retombe également sur moi. De plus, en dupant Narcissa, vous fragilisez encore un peu plus l'influence de notre famille auprès du Maître. J'ai promis de vous retrouver pour venger cela et sauver la peau de mon imbécile de sœur. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce après cette brutale tirade.

« Une vie pour une vie… »

Les paroles de Bellatrix claquèrent dans l'air… Funestes.

« Et que vas-tu faire, Bella, nous tuer ? demanda Sirius, d'un ton moqueur. Il tentait de garder contenance mais il était cette fois-là dans une très mauvaise passe. Ils n'échapperaient pas à cette démente, ils étaient dans une impasse…

- Oh, non, pas toi, Sirius… répondit-elle dans un ricanement. Je prendrai trop de plaisir à voir le Maître te torturer pour t'extirper tous tes petits secrets de traître-à-son-sang. Mais ton frère… »

Regulus était devenu pâle comme un mort. Il en était certain, il allait mourir. Bellatrix ne l'épargnerait pas et personne ne viendrait à leur secours cette fois-ci. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de juguler sa peur, de garder son sang-froid, de rester digne. Mais la mort était la chose qui l'effrayait le plus… Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il n'eut le temps de percevoir qu'une chevelure blonde qui traversait la pièce alors qu'une lumière verte arrivait sur lui et le frappait de plein fouet… Il s'écroula, les traits déformés par la peur.

Regulus était mort. Son corps n'était plus qu'un cadavre sans vie. Et il emportait avec lui son secret…

Alors que la vie s'échappait du jeune homme, la baguette de Bellatrix Black s'envola dans les airs, libérant Sirius du sort qui le maintenait immobile. Gabrielle, dont la Mangemort avait omis de tenir compte, s'était jetée sur elle en pressentant ce qui allait arriver. Elles roulèrent toutes les deux au sol. La jeune fille se battait avec la rage du désespoir, les larmes l'aveuglant, elle savait juste que ses mains frappaient la peau, que ses ongles s'enfonçaient violemment dans la chair. Entre ses mains, le corps de cette femme, plus grande et plus forte qu'elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon, sa force était décuplée par la douleur, le souvenir des tortures endurées. Elle ne voulait pas penser au corps qui reposait, inerte à quelques mètres, tout son esprit était concentré sur celle qui sous elle, tentait de se débattre, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, face à la fougue inattendue de son adversaire. Elle parvint enfin, à reprendre le dessus et repoussa brutalement Gabrielle sur le côté, pour se dégager de son emprise. Un coup d'œil rapide sur la pièce lui fit comprendre que Sirius aux aguets attendait le moment propice pour lui jeter un sort sans risquer de blesser la petite moldue. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, la mort de son imbécile de cousin lui suffirait pour le moment… Elle se précipita sur sa baguette et transplana.

Gabrielle se précipita vers Regulus. Ses mains se posèrent avec douceur sur son visage alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie du manoir Malefoy, elle ressentait une émotion autre que la haine. Une tristesse sans nom l'envahit alors qu'elle fermait les yeux du jeune homme. Des sanglots violents secouèrent ses épaules. Un enfant… Regulus n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas être véritablement mort… Elle sentit Sirius s'agenouiller auprès d'elle… Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, sans prononcer un mot. Elle se blottit dans cette étreinte protectrice, rassurante, émue par une odeur qu'elle n'avait pas sentie depuis si longtemps… Mais tout son corps appelait d'autres bras, son esprit était tendu vers cet être étendu au sol. Sirius ne comptait pas véritablement à cet instant…

* * *

Sirius pénétra dans la petite chambre qui avait été octroyée à Gabrielle. Elle était assise près de la fenêtre, emmitouflée dans un pull trop grand pour elle, sa peau était plus pâle qu'à son habitude et des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Elle ne tourna pas la tête en l'entendant entrer… Depuis qu'il l'avait ramenée au repère de l'Ordre, elle ne se préoccupait pas de lui, constamment perdue dans ses pensées… Il semblait n'être qu'un étranger pour elle…

Dumbledore avait estimé préférable de la garder auprès d'eux, au cas où Voldemort déciderait de la poursuivre et il avait également espéré obtenir d'elle quelques informations sur ce qu'avait découvert Regulus. Leurs espoirs avaient été déçus : Gabrielle ne savait rien. Tout au plus, avait-elle pu confirmer que le jeune homme avait en effet découvert quelque chose et s'était absenté pour remplir une mission qui avait pour but de lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis, elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre, fuyant les regards curieux des autres membres de l'Ordre.

« Gabrielle… »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement. Alors, la voix légèrement rauque de la jeune fille s'éleva.

« Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de moi Sirius ? Tu culpabilises de m'avoir laissée ? Tu tentes de comprendre comment ton frère que tu méprisais tant a pu te supplanter ? Ou tu as simplement pitié de moi ? »

Le silence s'installa, rendant l'atmosphère lourde. Sirius ne trouvait pas ses mots… Il sentait une douleur sourde dans les paroles de Gabrielle qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que les choses lui échappaient…

« As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand tu m'as quittée ? Tu trouves que je dramatise, Sirius ? J'en fais trop ?

- J'aimerais juste comprendre… Pourquoi lui ?

- Parce qu'il est venu vers moi quand j'essayais désespérément de t'oublier ! hurla Gabrielle, tout à coup hargneuse.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, se défendit Sirius. C'était aussi pour ton bien. Je voulais t'éloigner du monde magique…

- Ce n'était que des excuses, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne m'aurais jamais quittée par pur altruisme ou désir de protection ! Tu étais simplement las de moi… »

Sirius n'avait pas envie de se battre, de plaider sa cause. Gabrielle disait vrai, il n'avait rien à lui répondre. La perte de son frère l'avait comme affaibli… Il se sentait étrangement seul. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'aperçut que la petite blonde pleurait.

« Si je suis en colère, c'est parce que j'étais enceinte quand tu es parti… »

Sa voix était chevrotante mais les mots percutèrent le sorcier avec violence.

Inattendus.

« Quoi ? s'écria-t-il.

- J'étais enceinte et je n'ai pas réussi à avorter. Je te passe les détails…

- Cet enfant… il…

- Je l'ai fait adopter par une famille moldue… »

* * *

Walburga Black serra la lettre porteuse de la funeste nouvelle dans son poing fermé. Ses traits n'exprimaient aucune émotion et elle n'accordait aucune attention à son mari, affaissé dans un fauteuil, qui se lamentait. Elle était seule, seule avec sa douleur de mère… Mot qui perdait en cet instant tout son sens. Elle n'avait plus d'enfants… Elle s'assit auprès d'Orion, droite et digne, figée par le deuil. L'homme à côté d'elle, pour qui elle n'éprouvait aucune affection, lui tapota le genou, en signe de réconfort. Mais Walburga repoussa sa main comme une chose dégoûtante et lui jeta un regard courroucé. Le moindre contact avec lui la répugnait. Elle ne s'apitoierait pas sur son propre sort : un Black devait accepter la fatalité. Elle tentait de se persuader qu'elle n'avait pas failli dans son rôle de mère. Elle avait cherché à protéger ses enfants mais ceux-ci avaient voulu défier celui qu'ils étaient programmés pour servir et vénérer. Mais un véritable ne servait que sa propre cause… L'un en était mort, l'autre le suivrait bientôt…

L'histoire de Walburga Black s'arrêtait là.

* * *

Gabrielle se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, effrayée par un cauchemar. Lorsqu'elle eut repris conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait, elle se sentit brusquement seule dans ce grand lit. Elle éprouva le désir de serrer un corps contre le sien, d'avoir une épaule réconfortante sur laquelle s'appuyer et des bras pour l'enlacer…

Elle se leva lentement et sortit de sa chambre. Ses pas la guidèrent tout naturellement vers la chambre de Sirius où elle savait qu'il était seul cette nuit-là. Elle entrouvrit la porte et entra en silence dans la pièce, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. Elle se glissa dans son lit, collant langoureusement son corps au sien. Il ouvrit les yeux et crut être plongé dans un rêve érotique auquel il s'abandonna alors que des lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes et qu'il sentait le désir monter en lui. L'odeur qui avait fait chavirer son adolescence, il la retrouvait à cet instant auprès d'elle. Il la laissa mener la danse, parcourir son corps de baisers, le dévêtir. Quand il fut en elle, il se dit que c'était le plus délicieux et le plus réaliste des rêves et il aurait aimé qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Gabrielle s'offrait à lui sans la moindre retenue, le guidant pour qu'il la conduise jusqu'au plaisir…

Elle se laissa alors retomber auprès de lui… Sirius sentit des larmes glisser sur sa peau et il entendit un simple murmure…

« Regulus… »


	18. Chapitre 18

Voilà le chapitre qui clôture cette histoire. Un peu d'émotion quand même mais je suis très heureuse d'avoir mené ce projet à terme. Je suis pleine d'inspirations ces temps-ci, des projets pleins la tête et je dois avouer que ça reposera mon petit cerveau d'avoir une histoire en moins qui m'empêche de m'endormir le soir (oui, parce que j'ai cette habitude d'imagines les intrigues de mes fics dans mon lit, la nuit, et le matin je ne me rappelle que de la moitié -'). Bref, j'arrête là de raconter ma petite vie, je vous laisse lire !

Je remercie quand même les revieweuses : **Shiriliz, Judee.D, BJungleJulia, Jennytheboss, CFLM Angel et ImGW !** (Comme d'habitude je vous réponds en privé).

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18**

« Et si tu nous racontais ce qui ne va pas Patmol ? »

Sirius tourna la tête vers James, surpris :

« Mis à part la guerre qui fait rage et les morts qui s'accumulent ?

- Je suis sérieux. Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe. Tu as l'air constamment ailleurs. C'est à cause de Gabrielle ? »

Le jeune homme fixa son ami sans répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de se confier… Pas cette fois. Il n'avait raconté à personne la visite nocturne de Gabrielle et il avait le sentiment que cela devait rester secret. Elle était venue vers lui pour combler un vide alors que lui, l'avait accueillie comme on retrouve un être cher longtemps perdu de vue… Non, c'était même plus que ça. Tout son être lui avait terriblement manqué. Il en avait pris pleinement conscience en la serrant dans ses bras. Il s'était éloigné mais la revoir ravivait tous les sentiments qu'il avait cru éteints. Elle était la seule capable de le bouleverser à ce point et de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Elle était comme un rêve d'absolu intarissable. Et à présent, pour quelques mots d'amour il aurait donné n'importe quoi. Il guettait la moindre de ses attentions, attentif au moindre de ses gestes alors que tout son être à elle était tourné vers son frère… La rivalité fraternelle continuait pour l'amour d'une femme : Gabrielle succédait à Walburga comme pour reproduire un schéma prédestiné avant même leur naissance, danse circulaire du temps…

Regulus… C'était le prénom qu'elle avait murmuré alors qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour. Regulus, bordel ! La blessure allait au-delà de l'ego, bien au-delà… Mais il ne savait comment aborder le sujet avec elle, il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas si elle se souvenait avoir prononcé ce prénom…

Sirius n'avait jamais été doué pour parler. Sirius, c'était l'action, l'étreinte, les sentiments qui s'expriment par la fusion des corps, le désir qui se dit par un regard concupiscent, l'émotion qui se prodigue par des caresses suggestives.

Sirius pratiquait à la perfection le langage du corps.

Mais parler ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix… S'il voulait que le nœud dans sa gorge se

desserre, il allait devoir affronter Gabrielle…

* * *

"_Imagine me and you, I do, I think about you day and night" (1)_

Gabrielle fredonnait, assise sur son lit, désœuvrée, perdue dans ses pensées. Dans cette maison étrange, saturée de magie, la jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans un autre monde. Les gens s'activaient continuellement, le visage fermé, l'air inquiet et l'ignoraient… Quand ils se préoccupaient d'elle, c'était pour la traiter comme une petite chose fragile, une enfant qu'on surveille du coin de l'œil. Emportée par l'air de ce groupe moldu qu'elle avait en tête, elle recommença à chanter un peu plus fort, les yeux fermés.

_« So happy together…_

_- If I should call you up, invest a dime and you say you belong to me and ease my mind..." (2)_

Gabrielle sursauta, surprise par la voix grave qui venait de chanter à son tour. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sirius qui s'avançait lentement dans la pièce. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Bien sûr… Avec tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans sa chambre, il avait fini par connaître ses musiques favorites par cœur.

« Dois-je le prendre comme un message personnel ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton amer.

- En quelque sorte… »

Elle scruta intensément son visage comme-ci elle tentait de lire dans ses pensées.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

- La nuit… Quand tu es venue dans ma chambre… Tu as prononcé le prénom de mon frère… »

Elle détourna la tête, attristée. Elle se souvenait que le visage de Regulus s'était imposé à son esprit mais elle avait cru que le prénom ne lui avait pas véritablement échappé, qu'il était resté accroché à ses lèvres, se refusant à sortir. Elle s'en voulait. Elle soupira… Elle allait devoir s'expliquer…

« J'aimais Regulus, c'est vrai. Mais notre relation n'a jamais eu l'intensité et la longévité que la nôtre a eue. Je crois que j'ai toujours cherché à te voir en lui, à te retrouver… Même si au début c'était justement ce qui me rebutait. C'était comme tisser une toile ténue entre nous. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé que tu te montres à ma fenêtre comme tu l'avais fait si souvent, que tu me souris amusé et m'avoues que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie… Ou que tu regrettais, que je te manquais trop… »

Le cœur du jeune homme s'accéléra, empli d'espoir. Quand il avait quitté la jeune fille, Sirius en avait profité pour sortir avec des filles différentes, ayant ainsi l'impression de profiter de sa jeunesse et de son pouvoir de séduction. Il s'était persuadé que Gabrielle s'était rapidement consolée dans les bras d'un être tel que ce Lewis sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu la première fois qu'il l'avait quittée. C'était plus simple de penser les choses de cette manière, refoulant la culpabilité, acceptant la petite pointe de jalousie qui l'étreignait en l'imaginant dans les bras d'un autre.

« Mais tu n'es jamais venu, Sirius… Comment veux-tu que je te le pardonne ? Je n'en ai pas la force pour le moment et ce serait irrespectueux envers ton frère. La nuit où je suis venue était une erreur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais ça n'arrivera plus.

- C'est fini alors ?

- C'est fini depuis longtemps, Sirius. C'est fini depuis que j'ai abandonné cette petite fille… »

* * *

Lily tendit un paquet de cigarettes à la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

« Merci. »

Gabrielle attrapa le paquet, sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour éviter que la fumée n'envahisse la pièce et s'appuya au mur de pierre, nonchalante. Lily ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle. Ce qu'elle avait vécu rendait délicate toute conversation. Pourtant, la curiosité l'emporta et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas gardé ton enfant ?

- C'est pour assouvir ta curiosité que tu me proposes une cigarette ? s'amusa Gabrielle.

- Non, se défendit Lily, c'est bien de la curiosité qui me fait te poser cette question mais c'est Sirius qui m'a demandé de t'apporter son paquet.

- Ah… Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas très sociable en ce moment. J'ai du mal à remettre mes idées en place… »

Un silence qui n'avait rien de pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles. Une compréhension muette s'établissait entre elles. La compassion qui se lisait dans les yeux de la rouquine n'était pas de la pitié, et cela soulagea Gabrielle…

« Comment veux-tu qu'une fille comme moi s'occupe d'un enfant ? Je n'étais encore qu'une gamine égoïste et instable. Je suppose que pour un regard extérieur ma réaction lorsque Sirius m'a quittée était démesurée, mais moi je l'ai vécu comme un véritable drame… Bien sûr, maintenant, cela me paraît dérisoire…

- Et tu ne regrettes jamais ?

- Si… Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble. A-t-elle ses yeux ? Aura-t-elle son arrogance ? »

Gabrielle rit doucement, d'un rire triste, teinté d'autodérision. Il y avait quelque chose de brisé dans le son qui avait perlé de ses lèvres.

« C'est sans doute une sorcière… fit remarquer Lily.

- J'y ai pensé aussi… J'ai eu des mois et des mois pour ne penser qu'à ça. Je me suis inquiétée pour elle. Ses parents adoptifs ne doivent pas connaître le monde sorcier et elle n'aura personne pour lui expliquer son originalité. »

Lily hocha la tête, pensive. Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller rendre visite à sa famille adoptive et leur confier une lettre qu'ils lui remettront quand elle aura l'âge de comprendre ? Tu pourras la voir comme ça… Et Sirius aussi… »

Gabrielle sursauta, surprise de cette proposition. Elle n'y avait jamais songé.

« Ce serait bien trop dur. La voir, ce serait prendre conscience de tout ce que j'aurais pu avoir. Même si j'ai confié son éducation à quelqu'un d'autre, je l'ai mise au monde et j'aurais trop peur de créer un lien qui m'obséderait par la suite.

- Demande à ce que quelqu'un d'autre amène cette lettre alors… Je pourrais m'en charger.

- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Gabrielle, hésitante. »

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent face à face, silencieuses mais Lily sentit le remerciement muet qui ne parvenait pas à être exprimé.

* * *

Gabrielle avait longuement hésité mais elle avait fini par accepter en concertation avec Sirius. Ils avaient alors écrit une lettre à quatre mains couchant leur histoire sur le papier. Ils s'étaient indubitablement rapprochés alors qu'ils retraçaient leur adolescence, ravivant des souvenirs et par-là même des sentiments.

L'ébène sauvage face à la blondeur innocente. Une séduction animale face à un charme inconscient cultivé dans la mélancolie d'une ombre dans le regard. Un être dur, dont la présence en imposait, charismatique, face à un être éthéré, rêve brumeux, en marge de la réalité, insaisissable… Il ressortait de ce couple une étrange harmonie, une beauté lyrique, une entente muette. Les regards à la dérobée de l'un trahissait un désir contenu, l'ignorance feinte de l'autre cachait mal un amour extatique.

« Laisse-moi une chance… »

Un murmure dans l'air, une brève supplique, des mots trop longtemps rêvés. Il avait encore en tête ce qu'avait dit la jeune fille : ce « c'est fini » qui avait claqué dans l'air brusquement et lui avait retiré de l'esprit toutes les paroles qu'il aurait pu prononcer pour tenter de la convaincre…

Elle planta son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Aucun des deux ne baisserait les yeux…

« Non… »

* * *

Elizabeth Fleming observa avec curiosité la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans sa petite cuisine. Elle la trouvait belle avec ses longs cheveux roux, ses yeux verts et sa peau blanche. Il se dégageait d'elle une aura intimidante qui tranchait étrangement avec la simplicité de la petite pièce à la tapisserie quelque peu défraîchie. Elle l'avait invitée à prendre place sur une chaise en bois, autour de la table. A présent, entre elles, se trouvait cette lettre qui était la raison de la visite de cette inconnue.

« Comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez ?

- Lily Evans.

- Vous n'allez pas nous reprendre notre petite fille ? s'inquiéta Elizabeth.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs aucun droit sur elle, répondit Lily d'une voix douce. Les parents biologiques de l'enfant m'ont demandé de vous confier cette lettre pour que vous la lui donniez quand elle se posera des questions sur ses origines.

- Avec mon mari, nous n'avons pas encore décidé ce que nous comptions lui dire, répliqua sèchement Elizabeth. Nous lui laisserons peut-être croire que nous sommes ses vrais parents. »

Lily se troubla, l'espace d'un instant. Elle n'avait pas songé à cette éventualité. Elizabeth Fleming avait l'air d'être une femme à l'esprit simple, dépourvu de méchanceté.

« Bien sûr, cela est votre choix… Si vous preniez cette décision alors dans ce cas, faites comme-ci je n'étais jamais venue. Mais je vous en prie, ne jetez pas cette lettre. Un jour, peut-être, vous sentirez qu'il est temps qu'elle la lise… »

Elizabeth ne comprenait rien aux paroles de cette femme qui semblait entourée de mystères. Elle aurait aimé que son mari soit là, pour mener l'entretien. Toutefois, elle inspirait la confiance et elle se dit qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose en conservant la lettre. Lily sourit avant d'ajouter :

« Je sais que vous saurez en faire bon usage. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. »

Lily se leva pour quitter cette maison où allait vivre la fille de Sirius et Gabrielle. Elle ne doutait pas du bonheur de l'enfant. Elle avait, de plus, jeté un sort à la lettre pour s'assurer que seule la destinataire pourrait en lire le contenu.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait donné ses indications pour une mission contre un groupe de mangemorts. Sirius s'était proposé pour y prendre part. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester inactif au QG de l'Ordre. Il avait besoin d'action et cela lui éviterait de voir chaque jour Gabrielle sans pouvoir la toucher. L'opération devait durer plusieurs jours.

Sirius allait sortir quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos, étouffés par les lourds tapis qui recouvraient le sol.

« Sirius ! »

Surpris, il se retourna pour faire face à Gabrielle. Elle s'arrêta un instant, immobile devant lui. Elle se rapprocha doucement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de s'échapper. Elle s'arrêta à nouveau, hésitante. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son attitude, presque impatient. Enfin, elle combla l'espace qui les séparait et l'embrassa.

Un simple baiser, si fugace qu'il crût avoir rêvé. Comme une promesse.

« Dumbledore pense que je peux rentrer chez moi... Alors…

- Je te le promets, Gabrielle, quand la guerre sera finie, je reviendrai. Et à ce moment-là, ça sera à toi de choisir. »

Gabrielle sourit, confiante…Peut-être, un jour…

« Je compte sur toi, Sirius Black. »

Un rire semblable à l'aboiement d'un chien mêlé à un rire cristallin.

Un simple espoir.

**FIN**

* * *

La chanson que chantent Gabrielle et Sirius n'est autre qu'Happy Together des Turtles. J'ai essayé d'être crédible sur la date de sortie de la chanson et même si je pense que c'est une chanson joyeuse je trouvais que les paroles se prêtaient à la situation. Et désolée pour cette traduction pas très mélodieuse. ^^'

(1) Imagine toi et moi, c'est ce que je fais

(2) Si je devais te téléphoner, investir 10 cents et que tu me disais que tu m'appartiens et soulageais mon esprit.

Les aventures de Gabrielle et Sirius s'arrêtent ici. Si vous avez des interrogations auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu dites-le moi. :)

Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresserait, mes activités d'écriture ne s'arrêtent bien sûr par là : j'ai un Fred/OC à finir (Sereine James) et après je suis dans l'hésitation. J'ai un autre Sirius/OC très différent qui me taraude et sur lequel j'ai commencé à écrire mais je viens de retrouver dans mes "cartons" un Cédric/OC que je suis également tentée de reprendre... Bref, vous n'êtes pas prêt d'être débarrassés de moi. :)

**Bises ! Et A bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
